


The Erebor Pirates

by charliechick117



Series: Tales of the Middle Seas [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 53,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is captain of the Erebor Pirates, a ragtag group he assembled after Smaug destroyed his home and took it for his own.  Ultimately, he wants Erebor back and Smaug gone, but things tend to get in the way.  Mostly merpeople.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Week of Dwalin/Ori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714080) by [charliechick117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117). 



> I've always wanted a pirate AU and my merman/pirate thing from the Week of Orwal was a great hit so here it is.
> 
> I encourage Pirates of the Caribbean to listen to whilst reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Kili, and Gimli are allowed to travel with the Erebor Pirates on a few conditions...

Fili, Kili and Gimli were children when Thorin began his life of piracy.  Dis was adamant that her sons come with her, since her husband had been killed by Smaug.  Nirma would not be left behind either when Gloin joined, and brought little Gimli aboard.  It wasn't a problem to begin with, since Thorin had yet to make a name for himself.  The children would be raised as pirates, but they would be raised in safety.

When the Erebor Pirates began to gain a reputation, when their legacy started to grow, that is when Thorin knew he could not keep these children aboard.  Smaug would send his own pirates after them.  The authorities of Rivendell Island and Mirkwood would start to hunt them down.  No place for children.  He would drop them off in the Misty Archipelago to stay with some relatives where they would be safe.

They did not agree.

"I am eighteen years old and more than capable of staying aboard!" Fili shouted.

"I'm seventeen and just as capable as Fili," Kili pouted.

"My entire family is here!" Gimli cried out, being only fifteen.

"You three are children," Thorin said.  "Children do not belong on pirate ships that get into a fight every other day.  You have not been trained for it."

"Then train us!" Fili demanded.  "We have grown up on this ship.   _The Arkenstone_ is our home more than land could ever be!"

"We have seen battle," Kili continued where Fili left off.  "We have wielded swords and guns safely when we had to."

"And we are brave and strong!" Gimli added.  "Give us training and we will be your crew."

"The lads have a point," Dwalin said.  "If we train them right, they could be handy in a tight spot."

Thorin hated to admit that Dwalin was right.  From an objective point, keeping these three young teenagers would be a good idea.  They were young, yes, but they were also strong and courageous.  Thorin, however, wasn't thinking objectively about this.  These boys were as good as his sons.  He helped to raise them and they called him Uncle.  How could he keep them with his crew and surely condemn them to a bloody death?

"I agree with Dwalin," Dis said.  Thorin turned to face her.  She was strong by his side and continued.  "I will not let these boys out of my sight.  I will not let them go to the Misty Archipelago alone.  This is where they belong, Thorin.  The least we can do is prepare them for battle."

"Fine," Thorin sighed, he knew when to accept defeat.  "Fili, Kili, and Gimli.  You will stay aboard  _The Arkenstone_ and you will be pirates with us.  However," he interrupted their cheers "there will be conditions.  First, you will train with Dwalin every morning and study with Balin in the evenings.  Second, you will obey every command I give to you.  Third, you will always,  _always_ , answer to your mothers.  Fourth, you will not engage in any fighting without my explicit permission.  Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain!" the three of them said, unable to hide their wide smiled.

"Good," Thorin grinned.  "You will start tomorrow."

True to their word, Fili, Kili, and Gimli kept the conditions set forth by Thorin.  They trained with Dwalin in the morning until their muscles were aching and their bodies were shaking with effort.  They were quick learners and were sparring like professionals within a few weeks of hard training.  In the evenings they sat with Balin in the captain's quarters and looked over a map of the Middle Seas and learned the lay of the ocean.  Some of those evenings they went to the helm and learned how to steer the ship and feel the wind and currents.

Not once did they talk back to their mothers or to Thorin.  They obeyed every command with shocking speed.  If Thorin said for them to run and hide, they ran and hid.  If Thorin asked for more cannonballs or gunpowder, the three of them had it up in an instant.

When they made port, the three of them never, not once, got into a bar fight.  When things got heated in the tavern, they sent Gimli out to find Dwalin or Gloin to set things straight, but never fought themselves even though they wanted to.

Thorin had never seen more obedient crew members in all his life.

On Gimli's birthday, his seventeenth to be exact, Thorin called him and Fili and Kili into his quarters.  Two years had been kind to these boys and they had grown up strong.  Fili, now twenty, had a tactical mind and a quick wit, carrying two cutlasses on his hip and flintlock pistols across his chest.  Kili, at nineteen, had surpassed his brother's height and was a crack-shot with a cannon and musket.  Then Gimli, who had inherited his father's love of explosives, who invented a grenado that could be fired from a cannon to explode on impact.  Thorin couldn't be prouder of them.

"I've decided to change the conditions," Thorin said.  "You've proven yourselves more than worthy to travel with this company of pirates.  I believe it is time for me to accept that.  The only condition for you three to remain aboard is to swear your loyalty to  _The Arkenstone_.  May you always strive to preserve her beauty across the seas and destroy any who would harm her."

"I refuse," Fili shook his head.  "I am not loyal to the ship, Captain, but to you."

"Agreed," Kili said.  "We could be in a rowboat and I would defend it for you."

"You are the reason we fight," Gimli said.  "You're our captain."

"We swear loyalty to you," Fili said emphatically, going down on his knees.  "Captain Thorin of  _The Arkenstone_  and the Erebor Pirates."

"We will follow you wherever you take us," Kili knelt beside his brother.

"And we would die for you," Gimli bowed his head, kneeling as well.

Thorin couldn't speak.  His throat wouldn't work and his chest felt suddenly tight.  Instead, he picked the three boys,  _men_ , off the ground and pulled them in for a hug.

"I can ask for no more than that," he whispered.

 


	2. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Thorin's crew calls Nori Siren.

Nori was a merman that is found once in a blue moon.  His long hair and beard were chestnut colored and flowed in the water freely.  His tail was silver like moonlight and he wore pearls or seashells in his hair.  He was always willing to lead a few ships towards Thorin, be they Smaug's ships or no.  He was their spy and Thorin knew without him, his career would end before it could begin.  He often spoke of pods of merpeople below and how his pod lived in the reef, but Thorin never saw another.

According to Nori, one of Smaug's trading ships was going to Mirkwood with pounds of blood money.  The price on Thorin's head had grown so large that Smaug was willing to give nearly half his kingdom to any who brought Thorin to him.  Thorin was flattered, to say the least.  Flattery, however, didn't stop Thorin from going to the North to intercept Smaug's ship.

"You'll never catch up to it," Nori said, swimming alongside the ship easily.  "It's one of the fastest ships in Smaug's armada."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Thorin snapped, staring at the small ship on the horizon that was Smaug's.  "Thranduil's ships are faster than any of Smaug's.  I cannot let the ship go through."

"Leave that to me," Nori said.  "Turn yourself sideways so your cannons are ready and wait here.  They'll come to you.'

"But how?" Thorin demanded.

Nori winked and dove beneath the surface, silver tail splashing.

"I don't trust him," Dwalin said from the helm.  "Captain, we should run after them.  If we hurry we can get at least a few shots off."

"We do what Nori says," Thorin said, taking the wheel from Dwalin, turning the ship sideways.  "Get the cannons ready."

"Aye," Dwalin nodded.  He turned to face the deck.  "Arm the cannons men!  Our fishy friend is going to bring the ship to us!"

The crew ran downstairs, shouting orders at each other and hefting cannonballs and black powder to the cannons.  Dwalin pulled out his trusted boarding axe and flintlock pistol.  Thorin lifted his musket and they waited.  For a moment, it seemed as though Dwalin was right.  The ship wasn't turning around.  Still, Thorin waited.  Nori had saved his life.  Thorin could show a bit of faith in return.

A haunting song rose over the ocean and Thorin's grip on his musket loosened.  It was beautiful and sad and he wanted to go to it.  Dwalin too seemed lost.  His eyes wide as he shuffled closer to the rail.  Thorin wanted to jump over the edge, go find whoever was singing and keep them.  One foot was on the edge when someone pulled him back.

"Plug your ears!" Dis said, pulling Thorin down.  Nirma doing the same with Dwalin.

"That song..." Thorin mumbled, reaching for the ocean again.  "I must find it."

Dis slapped Thorin across the face and stuffed his ears with cloth.  Thorin blinked.  His head was muddled and he could still hear the song through the cloth, but it was dampened enough that he didn't fall under its spell again.  Dis pointed to the sea.  Out there, sure enough, was Smaug's ship, red sails billowing in the wind.  Leading the ship was little Nori, head above the surface and swimming towards Thorin.

Once the ship was close enough, Thorin's crew let the cannons blow.  The sailors on the other ship were all dazed and slack-jawed.  Nori, from the water, gave a thumbs up and dove beneath the surface.  Dis nodded and Thorin pulled the cloth from his ears.  He shouted and the cannons went off again, splintering the dark wood of Smaug's ship.  Half the crew ran back up to the deck, grappling hooks and ropes at the ready.

Time to take the ship by storm.

Thorin tossed his musket to Dis, gathered his cutlass and pistols, and jumped.  He grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship.  Dwalin was close behind, Balin on his other side.  With a ferocious shout, they charged in.  Blades were flashing and guns were firing and the deck of the ship was complete chaos.  Gloin was throwing grenados in every open area on the deck.  Fili and Kili double-teamed any sailor they came across and threw them over the edge.

The crew started hauling the treasure back over to  _The Arkenstone_ and the slaughter continued.  Dis shouted at him from across the water and motioned for him to come back.  He sent Dwalin and Balin back over with his nephews and looked at Gloin.  Thorin nodded and Gloin cackled with glee.  Together they fought off the rest of the sailors, gathered at least ten kegs of black powder in the center, and Gloin dropped a torch beside it.

Safely on their own ship, they watched as Smaug's ship exploded.  Nori hauled himself over the edge of the ship and into a small barrel of water.  He looked smugly up at Thorin.

"Told you so."

"How did you do it?" Thorin asked.

"A bit of singing," Nori winked.  "Sorry if it hit you.  You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

"He tried to jump overboard," Nirma answered for Thorin.

"Did he?" Nori laughed.  "Never have I heard a man jumping into the water for my song."

"You still haven't told me how you did it," Thorin crossed his arms, unhappy and embarrassed.  Dwalin was going to jump too!

"I sing and humans come," Nori shrugged.  "That's all there is to it really."

"You're a siren!" Gimli said proudly.  "I remember reading about them.  That they sing and lead sailors to death!"

"That sounds about right," Nori nodded.  "Not many of us have the Gift though.  I think I'm the only one in my pod who has it."

"Do you really lead sailors to their death?" Gimli asked.  "How long have you been singing?  Can you teach me how to sing like that?"

"Gimli!" Nirma scolded.  "You will not sing like a siren, do you understand?"

"Yes, Momma," Gimli pouted.

"Say, Nori," Thorin said.  "How do you feel about a partnership of sorts?"

"What kind of partnership?" Nori asked warily.

"The kind where I pay you to lure Smaug's ships to me and to be my ocean spy."

"As long as I get to pick my share of the treasure," Nori said.

"Done," Thorin agreed, holding his hand out.  "Welcome to the Erebor Pirates, Nori."

Nori shook Thorin's hand and smiled.

"You can call me Siren."


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori has some news to tell the pirates.

Thorin loved his ship.  He loved being on the seas with the wind in his hair and the salty air.  He loved the peacefulness and the quiet and serenity that comes from being on the ocean for months on end.

Watching Smaug's trading vessels burn were also a welcome sight.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted.  "Your fish is here!"

"Oi!" Nori's protest rose from the ocean.  "I thought we said no nicknames."

Thorin chuckled and peered over the edge of the ship.  Nori was there, his hair free and arms crossed.

"What news do you have for us?" Thorin asked.

"I'm not sure I wanna tell you," Nori pouted.  "Not until your brute apologizes."

"Dwalin," Thorin looked at his friend.

"Sorry," Dwalin muttered.

That seemed to please Nori.  "Haul me up, please!"

The crew groaned around him but did as Nori asked.  They gathered the net and started drawing up seawater for the large vat in the corner.  Whatever news Nori had must be important if he didn't want to be in the ocean when delivering it.  Nori twisted himself into the net and they dragged him out of the ocean, over the lip of the ship, and into the vat of water.

"Good to see you, Nori," Thorin smiled.

"You say that now because you don't know what I'm going to say," Nori grinned.

"And you think we dragged you up here just so we could look at you?" Thorin folded his arms.

"You love looking at me," Nori leaned back in the water and let it wash over his neck where his gills were.  His eyes glanced at Dis.  "Well, some of you do."

"Are you going to deliver the message or not?" Dwalin stepped in, his hand hovering over his boarding axe.

"Oh, it's not a message," Nori said, idly looking over his nails.  "It's more of just plain news."

They stood and held their breath as Nori started braiding his hair.

"Anytime you feel like telling us that news, just let us know," Gloin said.

"I told you how my pod ain't the only pod around, we just own the reef," Nori said.  "Well this other pod wants to move in but we don't really like them.  They're from the open sea and are used to digging around for shelter and fighting sharks and what-have-you."

"We are not getting into a merfolk land dispute," Balin said smoothly.

"The dispute is over," Nori dropped his hands.  "We didn't win but they want to make amends with us by uniting the pods."

Thorin had heard words like that before.  He knew what they meant.  He was the only one who didn't gasp at the next bit of news.

"So I'm getting married!" Nori grinned.

The crew all gasped and Thorin heard a heavy thunk.  He turned and saw that Kili had fainted and was being dragged away by Fili and Gimli.  The rest of the crew had their jaws to the ground and Dis was actually smiling.

"Congratulations!" Dis said, reaching over and grabbing Nori into a short, wet, hug.  "Have you met your betrothed yet?"

"I saw him when they announced the wedding," Nori shrugged.

"So what's he like?" Nirma, Gloin's wife, pushed forward.  "Don't spare the details, Siren."

Thorin rolled his eyes at the antics but let them interrogate Nori.

"He's got dark hair, like yours," Nori touched Dis's hair.  "He braids it usually.  His eyes are grey and he's got the brightest yellow tail.  Looks like a Yellow Tang.  He seemed pretty nice, I guess.  He smiled and laughed a lot."

"But what's his name?" Dis and Nirma asked.

"Oh, it's Bofur," Nori said.

"Do we get to meet him?"

"Probably not," Nori shrugged.  "His pod's been attacked by humans a few times.  Doesn't trust them anymore."

Dis and Nirma's faces fell.

"That's why I came here," Nori said.  "Since I'm marrying him and we're supposed to be in charge of the pods and whatnot, I don't think I'll be able to come up as much anymore.  I mean, occasionally I think I can make it, but you can't count on me."

"Should we throw you back then?" Dwalin grinned, cracking his knuckles.  "Can't keep your man waiting."

"No," Nori said.  "I could have sent my brother or some other merperson to tell you this."

"Then why didn't you?" Thorin asked.

"I've been working with you for years, Thorin of Erebor.  I deserve a good wedding gift and one last night with my favorite pirates."

"Very well," Thorin smiled.  "How strong you do want your rum?"


	4. Consequences of Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is tired of scavenging in the open seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur met Nori.

Bofur swam around a sunken ship, weaving through the rooms and windows.  The bag on his shoulder was heavy but he dare not let it go.  He turned and saw the shark swimming after him, mouth bared open.  Bofur put and extra umph into his swim and dove out of the ship, his hair flying back behind him.  Not for the first time, he cursed his yellow fin.  It was much too ostentatious for these waters.  Turning left, he spotted a few dolphins swimming leisurely through the water.  Taking his chance, Bofur swam for them.  He ran a hand over their dorsal fins, whispering to them as the shark turned away.  He stayed with the dolphins a few feet more, just in case the shark came back.

Once almost certain he was safe, Bofur waved goodbye to the dolphins and swam for the little culvert he called home.  Bifur was lying on his stone bed, rubbing at his forehead like he was prone to do.  Bombur was in their little kitchen, making them something to eat like he was prone to do.  Bofur swam in and practically collapsed to the floor, as he was prone to do.

"How was it?" Bombur asked, taking the bag from Bofur.

"It's getting worse," Bofur sighed.  "The sharks are getting more ferocious.  Won't be long before they find us and eat us all."

"And the humans?"

"Still fishing."

Bombur pulled out what little Bofur had managed to scavenge.  A few clean oysters, some shiny human trinkets, and a bit of kelp.  Hardly much for a family of three trying to survive in the open seas.

"How's the rest of the pod?" Bofur asked as Bombur tried to manage a reasonable meal.

"Hungry," Bombur said.  "Tired.  Rhul is thinking about going feral."

"No," Bofur sat up, eyes blazing and fury in his chest.  "We are not going to be like them."

"Sometimes they have it easier," Bombur sighed.  "We can't stay out here passively.  Sooner or later we'll have to defend ourselves."

Bofur reluctantly agreed.  Bombur was right.  The feral merpeople had it easier, but they were, well, feral.  They hunted fishes, sharks, and even whales for food.  They lured sailors towards them and sank their ships and feasted on their bodies.  Bofur never wanted to be like that.  He wanted to be better than that.  He wanted to be more human.  But not too human, because humans were wicked and evil and humans were the reason Bifur couldn't speak anymore.

<We don't have to stay here> Bifur said in their minds.

Though the spear that pierced Bifur's skull had done some merit of good.  It had given him a Gift.  The Gift of Thought Sharing.  The humans may have taken his voice, but they did not take away his ability to communicate.

"What do you mean?" Bofur asked.

<There are those who live in the reef.>

"The reef?" Bombur repeated.  "The Blue Reef?"

"That's not a bad plan," Bofur grabbed onto the idea eagerly.  "Those who live in the reef are safe from predators.  They have plenty of food and shelter.  It would be like a paradise compared to this."

<I will speak with Rhul about moving there> Bifur sat up and swam off.

"Be careful," Bofur called as Bifur's dark blue tail whipped out of sight.

"Do you think the Blue Reef merpeople will accept us?" Bombur asked nervously.

"I think it doesn't matter," Bofur shrugged.  "We're bigger than them.  Besides, we're not kicking them out.  We're just... moving in."

"I don't think they'll like that," Bombur said, twisting his hands.

"They don't have to like it," Bofur said.  "Rhul will persuade them, just you wait."

Within three days they were off for The Blue Reef.  They were, naturally, met with resistance.  They were merpeople of the open seas.  They were half starved with battle scars and a strong temperament to match.  The merpeople of the reef were gentle, soft, and well-fed.  Their leader was a strong mermaid by the name of Krish.  She and Rhul had quite a loud discussion about the merging of their pods.

Perhaps Bofur had been too hasty in his belief that everything was going to work out.  Krish would not give in so easily and Rhul did not handle politics very well, being a merman of action and strength.  Just when Bofur was giving up hope, Rhul and Krish called for all their merpeople to gather.

"Merpeople of The Blue Reef, I introduce you to Rhul and his merfolk," Krish announced in a rather deep voice.  "They have lived a hard life in the open seas and wish to share our lands.  I have agreed and we shall unite our pods together and eternally, by marriage.  Rhul, who have you chosen?"

"I have chosen a merman of extraordinary kindness," Rhul said.  "He is a merman of honesty and loyalty.  It is by and through him that our pod has not gone feral out in the open seas.  I have chosen Bofur to be our future leader and be wed to one of The Blue Reef."

Something similar to an electric eel shock went through Bofur's body.  His heart skipped a beat and he thought he might faint and be carried away by the current.  Him?  The future leader of the pods and set to be married to one of The Blue Reef?  Rhul must be out of mind.  Bofur couldn't do that.  He was a simple scavenger.  He had no business in politics.

"I have chosen a merman of cunning," Krish said, stopping Bofur's train of thought.  "He is as slippery as an eel when he wants to be, yet is loyal and wise.  He has traveled all across the Middle Seas and carries with him more information than any other merperson I've met.  I have chosen Nori to lead alongside Bofur over our combined pods."

Reluctantly, Bofur swam up to Rhul, watching as another merman swam to Krish.  Nori then.  He was very handsome.  His chestnut hair floated effortlessly in the water and his tail was made of moonlight.  Bofur suddenly felt self conscious with his drab brown hair and vibrant yellow tail.  Hardly worth the eye of someone as beautiful and proud as Nori, for Nori was proud.  The way he swam with his head up set off waves of confidence.

Bofur was suddenly having second thoughts of moving to the reef.  He had hoped to just live among the merpeople of The Blue Reef, not be engaged and set to be their leader. It was easy back home to say such things of moving in and joining pods.  Now he was to be the joining and to a merman like Nori would only mean trouble.

"Hello," Bofur said shyly, tucking his head behind his hair.

"Hello," Nori said, reaching forward and pushing Bofur's hair from his face.

Then Nori smiled and rested their foreheads together, a sign of acceptance of their engagement.  Polite applause and a few cheers rose from the pods and they began to mingle.  Bofur made to pull away but Nori held him close.

"If you don't want to," Nori said, "we don't have to.  We can be wed in name only if that is what you prefer.  I would like you to be comfortable here."

A thrill of excitement hummed through Bofur at those words.  He reached for Nori's hand and gently weaved their fingers together.

"I believe I would be comfortable by your side," Bofur said softly.

Nori's smile grew bigger and bright.  Bofur smiled back.  Yes.  He could be comfortable by Nori's side.


	5. Just a Look Won't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori just wants to see a human being. It's not like he wants to give up his tail and walk on land like Dori keeps saying. Honestly.

Dori was raving again.  Ori sighed at the little table, scratching little doodles into the stone.  It was the same thing every single time Ori made a passing comment about visiting the surface.

"You will not go up there!" Dori shouted, his tail bristling with agitation.  "The humans will hurt you.  They will kill you and mount you on a wall as a trophy!"

"That's disgusting," Nori said, swimming through the door.  "No human would keep a dead thing for more than a day."

Dori frowned and rested his hands on his hips.  "I don't believe I asked you, Nori.  May I ask where you've been?"

"Up top," Nori said, tossing a bag onto the stone table.

"You were with those pirates again, weren't you?" Dori accused.

Ori reached over and pulled the bag closer to him, opening it.

"They pay me good money to help sabatoge the ships with red sails."

"They shouldn't be paying you anything!"

Ori pulled out a hairpin with a starfish on it.  It was made of solid bronze.  He tucked it in his hair and reached in again.

"It's not like those ships are any good!" Nori protested.  "The humans on those ships are the ones who hurt our kind.  Not the pirates!"

"You can't know that!" Dori argued.  "They're only human.  They're all the same."

Ori had a sparkling bracelet in his hand now.  It glittered in yellows and greens in the light.  He had an idea as to who Nori brought that for.  He slid it back into the bag.

"I'm going out," Ori announced.

Not waiting for the long list of warnings from Dori, Ori swam through the hole in the roof and out into their reef.  It was a beautiful reef, but Ori hadn't seen many other reefs to compare it too.  The coral was pink and orange and there were sea anemones swaying in the current.  Colorful schools of fish swam by Ori, paying no mind to him as he swam to his favorite spot.  He waved to the merpeople he passed by until he came to the Drop Off.

It was his favorite place because there was literally no one else around.  The other merpeople didn't like the Drop Off.  The open sea was deep and dark with no place to hide.  Ori turned to make sure no one was watching.  Other than a little clown fish, he was alone.  He put his fingers to his lips and the clown fish swam off.  With a firm push, Ori swam to the surface as fast as he could.

Nori just came back from a pirate ship.  Chances are that ship was nearby.  Ships didn't come through the reef but they would anchor close by.  At least, that's what Nori always said.  Ori touched the pin in his hair.  Nori was usually right when it came to humans.

Except that Ori had heard stories from Dori about all the horrible things humans do.  That they eat other animals and throw each other over the edge of ships or sometimes kill each other.  Ori didn't like that but weren't his people the same?  Didn't they fight to protect their reef?  Didn't they eat the occasional fish?  Not any of the fish in their reefs, of course, but the occasional tuna or salmon.  Maybe some oysters too.

As far as Ori could see, the only difference between merpeople and humans were their legs.

Besides, he just wanted to  _see_ a human.  Ori wasn't going to have a conversation or be like Nori.  He just wanted to look.

Just as Ori had thought, the pirate ship was close by.  It was blinding white with gold lettering on the side.   _The Arkenstone_.  It was beauiful.  A closer look wouldn't hurt.  He climbed up the ladder on the side, pulling himself up by his hands.  He peered over the edge of the ship.

Pirates, dozens of them, walking around the ship.  They didn't seem to notice Ori, focused on their own jobs.  They were all big with lots of hair and muscles and sweat.  Maybe if Ori got a just a little bit closer he could see their legs.  It was strange to see them.  How did they swim without a tail?  Ori leaned over the rail just a bit further, trying to see if any were barefoot when someone shouted and he fell forward onto the deck.

Instantly he was surrounded, one pirate had a sword to his throat and Ori quivered.  Maybe Dori was right.  Maybe they were going to eat him.

"Let him talk," another pirate came up.  He must be the captain, with long black hair and a hat on his head.  "And get him some water, we don't want him to fry up."

A couple of pirates ran off and the captain knelt down by Ori.

"I am Thorin," he said.  "You are lucky to be spying on my ship, little merman.  Other seafaring men would have killed you by now."

"You know my brother," Ori said quickly.  "His name is Nori."

"And how do you know we know him?" the pirate with the sword asked.

Ori reached up and pulled the little starfish pin from his hair.  "You gave him this, didn't you?"

Thorin took the pin and held it up to his eyes.  He passed it around and smiled at Ori.  The pirate with the sword looked at the pin and sighed.

"Proof enough, Dwalin?" Thorin scooped Ori into his arms and carried him to a large vat of water.  "Well, little merman, tell us why you're here."

"My name is Ori. I just wanted a look," Ori blushed.

The woman beside Thorin laughed heartily and rested a hand on Thorin's shoulder.  "Look at that, brother.  We are just as strange to them as they are to us."

"Of course you are!" Ori said, indignant at being called strange.  "Look at you, wearing that heavy cloth and walking on legs.  That's all fine for you, but we... I think it's strange and I just wanted to see how you did it."

Thorin's sister smiled and unlaced her boots, exposing her bare feet for Ori to see.  Ori's eyes widened at the sight.  Such tiny little toes that wiggled on the deck.

By nightfall, Ori knew all the crew members by name and had an extensive knowledge of how feet work.  It was worth coming home and seeing Dori in a rage and Nori giving him a sly wink.


	6. Problems in Working with Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Baggins is a good and respectable merchant who managed to get roped into working with the Erebor Pirates.

Bilbo remembers seeing Thorin for the first time.  The pirate captain had sauntered into his store without a seconds hesitation.  Bilbo's first thought was that this was a noble man, one of power and money.  He held himself in a commanding manner and always walked with a purpose.  Thorin was no noble.  He was a pirate.  Not just any pirate either.  He was captain of  _The Arkenstone_ and of the Erebor Pirates.  They were well on their way to ruling all of the Middle Seas by murder and theft.

Ever since that ill-fated meeting when Thorin walked into Bag End for gunpowder, Bilbo had become their secret supplier.  He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly his store was a hideout for the Erebor Pirates.  They came by every few weeks and Bilbo would stand in the harbor and wait for a white ship to make port.  Nothing worried him more than seeing that ship in the harbor.  Bilbo Baggins was a respectable shop owner of The Shire and he should not be consorting with pirates.

This time, Bilbo swore to himself as  _The Arkenstone_  pulled in, this time he would tell Thorin what he thought of his pirates.

"Mr. Baggins!" Kili's cheerful voice echoed through the empty store.

"Hello, Kili," Bilbo groaned, resting his head on the counter.  "Flip the sign, please."

Kili turned the sign on his window from OPEN to CLOSED and walked up to Bilbo.

"The others will be here soon, why the long face?"

"Surprisingly, I don't enjoy having my house pillaged by pirates," Bilbo said.

He moved to the back, opening the door that led to his home.  Kili bounced through and instantly headed for the pantry.  Bilbo then began the long and tiresome project of hiding all his valuables and breakable heirlooms.  Oh if his father could see him now.  Playing host to a bunch of pirates.  He would probably die of shock.  Bilbo's mother, on the other hand, would probably squeal with joy and push Bilbo out the door to go sailing.

Fili jumped in through Bilbo's back window, rolling on the ground and holding up a bag of coins.

"This is for you, Mr. Baggins," Fili dropped it into Bilbo's hand.  "Mother said we should pay you."

"Thank you, Fili," Bilbo said, tucking the bag into a small chest and locking it.  "Where is the rest of your gang?"

"They're bringing dinner," Fili smiled.  "Nirma's idea, really.  She said that we shouldn't eat you out of house and home whenever we come visiting."

"I'm glad at least some of you have some sense," Bilbo said, moving the table out to the more spacious living room.

By the time the sun had set, Bilbo's house was filled with pirates.  True to their word, they brought their own food and their own rum and they left plenty of money and jewels behind for Bilbo.  The food was delicious and Bilbo, a few drinks of rum in, started throwing food and making toasts with them.  Balin was at his side, laughing as Bilbo danced across his table to a little jig.

Dwalin pulled Bilbo onto a chair and forced a cup of water into his hands.

"Now is the time for discussion," Dwalin said.  "Dancing will come later."

Bilbo, thoroughly unamused, drank his water in silence.  Clearing his throat, Thorin laid out a map on the table.  It was a map of the Middle Seas with all the ports and islands inked in black.  There was The Shire, a large island in the west.  Mirkwood was a shadowy area up north.  Down south was a large mass of land, half Gondor and half Rohan.  There, in the east, were mountains.  Erebor.

"Smaug's trading routes have increased," Balin said.  "He's trading with Mirkwood to keep the north occupied and some of his trade ships are even landing here.  He's made peace with almost every port in all of the Middle Seas and I hear he has bought off the Gundabag Pirates to keep his wealth secure."

"This is ill news," Thorin said.  "Even with the merfolk on our side, we do not have enough strength to stop Smaug now."

"I could help a bit," Bilbo spoke up.

The pirates all turned to look at Bilbo, barely concealing their disbelief.

"What could you do?" Gloin asked.  "Would you leave Bag End and The Shire and come live a life of pirating with us?  Is that how you plan to help?  You can't even carry a cutlass."

"No," Bilbo said firmly.  "I mean that Smaug is trading with us but I know where his trading ships land and I could perhaps sabotage them."

"Sabotage," Thorin repeated.

"Yes," Bilbo nodded.  "I know it's not much, but then he'll have less ships and my people will stop trading with him and isn't that helpful?"

They all stared a him, the disbelief turning to shock and amazement.  Bilbo flushed under the scrutiny.  He was just trying to be helpful and Bilbo certainly wasn't going to leave his home, but they had, somehow, become his friends.  He would help them however he could.

"No that's, well, that's..." Thorin fumbled over his words.

"That's bloody brilliant is what it is!" Dis cheered.  "To Bilbo Baggins!  Our little spy in The Shire!"

"To Bilbo!" the pirates all cheered and raised their glasses up.

"And here we thought you didn't like us," Kili grinned.

"Of course I like you!" Bilbo said.

Then the singing and dancing broke out and Bilbo was happy.  He was a respectable shopkeeper.  He sold books and toys and groceries to The Shire.  He also housed pirates and sabotaged trading ships and drank far too much rum.  Perhaps his father was rolling in his grave, but that was alright with Bilbo.  He was happy.


	7. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Bofur give each other presents.

Bofur always got presents from Nori.  At first he didn't know how to feel about it.  They were always extravagant gifts that were shiny and sparkled in the sunlight.  They were made by humans and Bofur never asked where Nori got them.  He knew that Nori was friendly with humans.  As long as Nori was safe, Bofur didn't mind.

"Where do you get these?" Bofur asked as Nori gave him a sparkling bracelet.

"You might not want to know," Nori said, sliding the bracelet on and kissing Bofur's cheek.

"We're going to be married soon," Bofur lifted the bracelet up to the light, spinning his fin around Nori's.  "Won't you tell me?"

"Can I ask of something in return?"

"Anything."

Nori reached over and ran his fingers over Bofur's collarbones, stopping over the pearl necklace he brought last week.  Bofur took Nori's hand and laced their fingers together, pressing his lips to Nori's fingertips.

Ever since the agreement to a unity between their pods, Bofur had been taking every opportunity to meet with Nori.  He liked Nori the instant he saw him.  From the waves of chestnut hair to the silver tail, Bofur liked him.  He wanted to know him.  If they were truly to be leaders of their combined pods then they ought to know each other.

"You know of pirates, right?" Nori said.

"Aye, what of them?"

"I sometimes work with them and they pay me."

Bofur froze slightly.  Nori _worked_ with the humans and was still alive.  How could Nori do that?  In all of Bofur's experience, humans were wicked and hurtful and wrong.  Though he understood that humans lived in various social standings and that pirates were beyond that.

"B-but you're still alive," Bofur said.  "How is that possible?"

"Let me tell you, it wasn't easy," Nori chuckled, running a free hand through Bofur's hair, letting it flow in the current.  "First time I poked my head out someone thought I was a drowned man.  Then, of course, someone found out I wasn't exactly human and tried to kill me-" Bofur's grip on Nori tightened "-but the pirates are much more agreeable."

"I don't... I don't understand," Bofur curled up next to Nori.

"Do you want to meet them?" Nori asked.  "The pirates want to meet you."

"Meet me?" Bofur squeaked and flew back, his dark hair clouding his face.

"Of course they want to meet you!" Nori inched forward so their noses were touching, their hair clouding around their heads.  "The Erebor Pirates like me.  They want me protected and safe and happy and they've got about a dozen threats if you hurt me."

"Threats...?" Bofur whispered.

"I promise that they are perfectly polite," Nori said.  "Will you visit them with me?  For me?  As a... present?"

Bofur didn't say anything at first.  Every bone is little mer-body was telling him no.  He couldn't possibly go to the surface!  He'd get hurt and Nori would get hurt.  He needed to stay in the ocean where it was safe.

"Just this once, at least?" Nori asked.

"Just this once," Bofur agreed.

Nori's face lit up and he grabbed Bofur's hand tight in his.  Taking a deep breath of ocean water, Bofur let Nori drag him to the surface.  There, waiting just beyond the reef, was a large white ship with gold letters.  Hands still entwined, Nori led them to the ship, calling out for Thorin as he did.

Bofur quivered as they came closer to the ship.  Nori kissed his hand.  Dozens of heads poked out from the deck.  They shouted at Nori and Nori shouted back.  A heavy net was lowered and Nori twisted himself in it, dragging Bofur behind him.

"Wh-what are we doing?" Bofur asked as the net rose up the side of the ship.

"It'll be fine," Nori said.  "It's just easier to talk to them when we're on their ship."

"But the water-"

"Is all taken care of," Nori smiled wickedly.  "Trust me."

Bofur nodded and let himself be hoisted to the top of the ship, his tail flipping in anticipation and nervousness.

Once over the edge, Nori and Bofur were set into a large vat of water.  Humans were all around them and Bofur hid behind Nori.  All the introductions were made and Bofur could only give the smallest nod at each pirate.

"So this is where all the pretty gems go," Dis gestured to the bracelet on Bofur's wrist.

"He deserves them," Nori said.

"And what brings him up here?" Thorin asked.  "I thought he didn't trust us."

"I don't!" Bofur spoke up.  "I don't trust any of you!"

"Then why are you up here?" Dwalin asked.

"Because Nori asked me to come," Bofur said, leaning against Nori.

That answer ran around the pirates like the wind.  Nirma came up next to Bofur, a gentle smile on her face, and put her hand on his.

"Nori's a lucky man to have you," she said.

Someone shouted about food and rum and Bofur was given a bottle of something to share with Nori and the pirates all came forward to offer their congratulations.  They sang and danced and continually offered food and drink.  The entire time Nori kept a careful hand around Bofur's hip.

When night fell they were lowered back into the ocean.  Bofur curled up around Nori and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," Nori said.

"For what?"

"For coming up with me.  I know you don't like them, but they're like family to me."

"They aren't too bad," Bofur admitted.  "Once you get used to them."


	8. The Matchmaking of Dwalin and Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis and Thorin are perfectly mature adult pirates. Especially Dis.

Ever since Ori climbed up the side of  _The Arkenstone_ and introduced himself to the pirates, he'd been visiting with them at least once a month.  Anytime he could get away from Dori at least.   Usually he came up to give information for Thorin from Nori.  With Nori being engaged and the future leader of the reef merpeople, he couldn't leave to consort with pirates.

Ori had been a decent replacement for Nori.  He was smaller and faster and eager to please.  He spent days on deck in his little pool of water talking to the crew.  Somehow, unbidden, Dwalin found himself talking to the little merman.  Ori was always eager to talk with Dwalin, to listen to Dwalin's stories and tell a few of his own.

It wasn't long then, before Dwalin had his own special spot, right next to Ori.  The two of them would sit together and talk together for hours.  They had their own inside jokes and would often eat together.  Fili and Kili, who liked Ori a lot, complained frequently that Dwalin was taking away their new friend.

Dis came up to Thorin one afternoon, smirking at Ori, who was playing with Dwalin's toes.  She had seen the looks, the secret longing in their eyes.  She had seen the way Dwalin tended to linger by the side of the boat when Ori jumped back into the ocean.  She had especially seen Ori's blush whenever Dwalin brushed against him.

"Captain," Dis bowed her head at Thorin.  "I want to talk to you about your first mate."

"You mean about him and Ori?" Thorin guessed, his eyes twinkling.  "I wondered when you come meddling."

"I am not meddling!" Dis protested.  "I have only the best interests for Dwalin."

"Like the time you threw out all the rum?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that," Dis shook her head.  "I only think that it's best that we... you know.  Get them together."

"You've been talking with Nirma," Thorin said.  "Or Gloin, he's equally romantic."

"I've been talking with neither, I'll have you know," Dis sniffed, offended that her own brother would think so little of her.  "But you see how Dwalin is with him.  I've never seen it before.  He's in love, Thorin, and it is our right and our duty as his friends to push him along."

"If he figures out what you're up to-"

"Which he won't," Dis waved of Thorin's concern.  "And if he does, he won't hurt us.  Ori wouldn't let him."

Thorin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Of course not, dear brother," Dis grinned.  "Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

"This is the worst plan ever," Thorin muttered.  "Of all time."

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" Dis hissed.

The two were currently crouching behind barrels on deck at night.  Ori had decided to stay rather than face Dori again and Dwalin had taken to sleeping beside Ori on the stairs by the vat of water.  They were both sleeping soundly and Dis's plan was to tie Dwalin to the vat.

"I fail to see how this is going to help at all!" Thorin hissed back.  "Dwalin will wake up, cut himself free, and nothing will happen!"

"What do you suggest then, O Captain?" Dis said scathingly.

"We could throw Dwalin and Ori into the ocean."

"Dwalin can't swim."

"Exactly!  Ori will save him and then they'll fall in love."

"Or Dwalin will drown and Ori will live in grief for the rest of his life."

"We can throw him over in the shallow area where he could at least touch.  What difference does it make?"

"We're trying to hook them up, not threaten their lives!"

"We could tie them together?"

"That was my idea in the first place!"

"No, your idea was to tie Dwalin to the vat, not to Ori."

"It's the same idea really."

"No it isn't!"

"Of course it is!"

"I'm the Captain and I say no!"

"That is an abuse of power!"

"I'm your  _brother_!"

"Would you both shut up!"

Dis and Thorin stopped their bickering and turned to see Dwalin standing over them both, hands on his hips.  Ori was blinking sleepily as he leaned out of the vat.

"Ori and I are trying to sleep, if you don't mind," Dwalin said.  "What are you doing anyway?  Sneaking around like that."

"It's none of your concern," Dis said quickly.

"Fine, just keep it quiet," Dwalin said forcefully.

He stalked back over to Ori and kissed him soundly on the mouth.  Ori smiled, yawned, and fell back into the water.  Dwalin spared a small smirk for Dis and Thorin, and situated himself by the vat, closing his eyes.  Dis and Thorin turned to face each other, then back at Dwalin, then back at each other.

"What was that?" Thorin gestured to Dwalin and Ori.

"That's called a kiss, dear brother," Dis replied.

"I know what a kiss is," Thorin griped.  "I mean what is Dwalin doing kissing Ori?"

"A kiss usually mean you have strong feelings for someone," Dis said, sagely.

"I know that!" Thorin groaned.  "But if Ori and Dwalin already worked things out then what are we doing?"

"I didn't know they worked things out though, did I?" Dis shot back.

"How could you have missed something like that?"

"How could  _you_ miss that?  You're captain!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I have to make sure that Gloin doesn't blow up the ship and that Fili and Kili don't accidentally drown Gimli and I have to make sure that the merpeople don't think we're a threat and I've got Smaug to worry about and you want to know how I missed Dwalin and Ori hooking up?"

"Yes!  I do!  He's your first mate and best friend, you should notice these things."

"Oh, shut up!" Dwalin groaned.

"This is not over," Dis said to Thorin before sweeping off to her room.

The next morning no one was surprised to see Dwalin giving Ori a very thorough kiss goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dis were so enjoyable to write in this chapter.


	9. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur and Nori get married.

Even though Nori knew this day was coming, it couldn't possibly prepare him for this.  He was pacing back and forth in his room, wringing his hands through his hair and curling his tail in agitation.

"Stop that," Dori scolded, taking Nori's hands in his.  "You'll ruin all the hard work I just did."

"Doncha wanna get married?" Ori asked.  "I thought you liked Bofur."

"I love him," Nori said.  "By all that is good in the ocean, I love him."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because it's my wedding day!" Nori snapped.  "I'm allowed to be nervous, aren't I?  What if he changes his mind?  Or what if Rhul thinks I'm better off with someone else in his pod or Krish thinks I shouldn't be married?"

"Oh, stop that," Dori scolded again.  "Everyone has been planning this for months now, Nori.  I highly doubt they're going to change the plan now."

"But-"

"Hush," Dori put his hand on Nori's mouth.  "This is your wedding day.  You only get one of those."

Nori softened and nodded.  Dori, with tears in his eyes, pulled him in for a hug.

"To think my little brother is grown up and respectable," Dori said.

"Please," Nori laughed.  "I'll never be respectable."

A large gong sounded and they broke apart.  It was time.  Ori and Dori messed with Nori's hair a little bit, just fixing up some of the pearls and gems.  Together, their hands tight together, they swam to the Great Hall for the wedding.

 

Bofur was in a state.  He couldn't even find the energy to move and was, instead, sitting on a small rock, not moving.

<Stop this> Bifur said, sitting beside Bofur.  <This will be good for us, for you.>

"I know that," Bofur sighed.  "I'm just... jittery, I suppose.  Pre-wedding jitters.  Those are normal, right?"

<I highly doubt Nori will leave you at the alter, so to speak> Bifur smiled gently.  <He loves you.>

"And I love him," Bofur said.  "It's just... it's so much I suppose.  It's not just a wedding, you know?  It's a political statement and Nori and I will have to lead the pods into unity and I don't know if we can do that."

"Oh hush now," Bombur said, adding a few more shells to Bofur's hair.  "Rhul picked you for a reason, brother.  You will not fail us.  You never have."

Bofur managed a weak smile and Rhul poked his head in.

"Time to go," he said.  "They're about to ring the gong."

<We'll be by your side> Bifur said, giving a short hug to Bofur.

"Always," Bombur smiled.

The gong rang and the three swam to the Great Hall.

 

The ceremony was brief, as mer-weddings tended to be.  Krish and Rhul both stood before the crowd, hair braided in ornate plaits.  Bofur and Nori came before them, heads bowed and hands clasped.  Together, Rhul and Krish spoke the Words of Binding over them.  Then they placed their hands on the heads of Bofur and Nori, mer-magic running through them.  The magic was electric and tingled down their spines to their intertwined hands.  On the palm of their hands would forever be an intricate knot, the mark of marriage.

Turning to face each other, Bofur and Nori reached out and braided their hair together where it would stay until their first night as a wedded couple.  They turned to face the crowd and a loud cheer rose up.

Then the celebration began.

Food was brought out along with instruments.  There was music and singing and dancing and Bofur and Nori were congratulated by everyone.  Only when the celebration began to wind down, when the merfolk swam back to their homes and Rhul and Krish gave their congratulations, did Bofur and Nori sneak away.

There were others who needed to be part of the celebration.

Side by side, Bofur and Nori came on The Blue Island, the only island in The Blue Reef large enough to stay on.  Night had fallen but there was a roaring bonfire on the island that cast light everywhere.  Surrounding it were the Erebor Pirates.

"We didn't know what to get you," Thorin said.

"So we decided to give you a party!" Dis cheered.

A party with the Erebor Pirates was nothing like the celebration underwater with their people but they didn't mind.  The pirates were their friends, with all their crude songs and stale rum.  The moon was high in the sky before Bofur and Nori swam back home.

Their family had found a nice little cave for them to live in and had been furnishing it while they were out.  It was small but cozy, with their bed against a wall and a table across from it.

"To bed, my husband?" Nori said softly, kissing Bofur's fingers.

"To bed," Bofur agreed, kissing Nori's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew marriage ceremonies would be so difficult to write?


	10. Speaking and Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin can't hear and Bifur can't speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little relationship completely snuck up on me but it makes sense, the more I think about it.
> 
> There will be a chapter later on that deals specifically when the pirates and the merpeople all meet properly.

Oin had lost his hearing over the years.  Some combination of cannon explosions and an infection left him near deaf.  He could hear well enough when Thorin was shouting orders or when Gimli was screaming his name, but other than that it was just silence.  Not many would take the time to speak with him, not when he couldn't hear half of what was being said.

So Oin lived in silence for years.  He hummed songs to himself and imagined conversations that might have taken place had he an ear to hear with.  He wasn't lonely, Oin could never be lonely.  He had his brother, his sister-in-law, his nephew, and the rest of the pirates surrounding him.  They would shout at him and he would shout back.  It wasn't that they couldn't talk to him, it was more they didn't want to talk to him.

In fact, Oin rationalized, if he wasn't a doctor and if he couldn't read the fortunes in the sky, he wouldn't be on  _The Arkenstone_ at all.  He could fight well when time came.  He could even carry on a conversation if he listened hard enough and if the person speaking spoke slowly and loudly.

Oin held no resentment for the pirates or for Thorin.  It wasn't their fault his hearing was going.  It wasn't anyone's fault, it was just the chance of fate.  Every night Oin reminded himself that there was a certain reason he had begun to lose his hearing.  There was reason for it, he just had to wait.

 

Bifur doesn't remember the accident.  Everything he heard about it he heard from his cousins.  He knew he had been hunting in the open sea.  He knew that there were humans around.  Then, according to Bofur, he was seen and they threw a spear at him.  Caught unaware, the spear entered Bifur's head.  Luckily a small pod of dolphins were swimming nearby and brought Bifur back home quick enough that they could save him.

When Bifur woke up, he couldn't speak.  He didn't know how to physically make words with his mouth anymore.  He could speak all manner of gibberish, but language was beyond his vocal chords.  He had stayed in bed, unmoving, for four days.  When he woke, he discovered his Gift.

All merpeople had a Gift.  Some of them were born with it, some of them discovered it on their walk through life.  Bombur had the Gift of Food, one that he had since he was but a wee child.  Bofur had the Gift of Music, not to be confused with the Gift of Song.  Bifur hadn't discovered his Gift yet, he was certain he wouldn't.  Not when he lost his wife and dear child to humans years before.

But when he woke up, he knew he had his Gift.  The Gift of Thought Sharing.  For though his throat could not work around the sounds of words, Bifur still knew how to think and form sentences, he just couldn't speak.  He could share his thoughts with anyone.  It wasn't difficult, once he realized and learned to harness it.  He had to reach his consciousness out, touch that of another, and simply think.

Bofur and Bombur said it sounded like his voice.

 

Though Nori was the ultimate proof to Oin that merpeople existed, he hadn't given much thought to them.  He knew they had Gifts (Nori spoke of it often) and that each Gift was unique.  Nori's was the Gift of Song, his Siren Song.  Oin never wondered what other Gifts were bestowed upon the merfolk.

Then they landed on The Blue Island and Oin met Bifur.  The merman didn't speak though the others spoke plenty to him.  He asked Nori about it.  Bifur was given the Gift of Thought Sharing.  With a light in his eyes, Nori pushed Oin towards Bifur and swam away.

"Hello," Oin said awkwardly.  "I'm Oin.  Nori said, um, you've got a Gift?  How does it work?"

<Like this> a deep voice echoed in Oin's mind.

Oin started and fell backwards into the water.  Bifur smiled and laughed a bit to himself.

<This is the Gift of Thought Sharing> the same voice spoke in Oin's head.

"Wait, so that's you talking?" Oin said.  "You're talking in my head then?"

<Of course I am> Bifur chuckled softly.

"Can you... speak?"

Bifur shook his head.  He told Oin of the accident and how it took his voice.  In return, Oin spoke of the infection that took part of his hearing.  Bifur's eyes lit up beneath his dark hair and his dark blue tail flipped happily over the water.

<Do you see it?> Bifur asked.

"See what?"

<The hands of fate.  The reason you've lost your hearing and I've lost my voice.>

"So we could speak to each other perfectly," Oin whispered.

<Yes.>

From that day forth, Oin could be heard whispering along the edges of the ship, seemingly talking to himself, when really he was speaking with one of the only beings in the world he could hear.


	11. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo does a bit of dirty work for Thorin and his gang

When night falls on The Shire and the stores close and the patrons head to bed and there is no moon in the sky, Bilbo Baggins drops his respectability at the door.

He slips into dark, skintight clothing.  He straps a small knife to his back.  He wears only the softest slippers on his feet.  He covers his face until only his eyes could be seen.

He is no longer Bilbo Baggins, the owner of Bag End.  He is no longer a simple shop owner who carries far too many books and plants a few too many flowers.

He is The Burglar.  He is the one who destroys Smaug's trading ships that land in The Shire.  He is the one who steals Smaug's goods and burns them or throws them into the ocean or smashes them to bits.  There might be a bounty on his head, but he doesn't care.

This new ship of Smaug's was filled with money.  Balin said it was blood money.  Should the Governor of The Shire accept, The Shire would be under Smaug's jurisdiction.  Smaug would control the imports and exports.  He would control their government with carefully chosen puppets.  The Erebor Pirate could no longer port in The Shire, one of the few free ports in the Middle Seas.  It was of the utmost importance that Bilbo not only destroy this ship, but prove to The Shire than Smaug could not be trusted.

Smaug's ships were always the easiest to spot in the harbor.  They were made of walnut and stained dark.  The sails were flaming red with a large yellow dragon painted on the main sail.  It was a statement.  Join or die.

Bilbo could make a statement too.

Silently as he could, he crept through the streets, ducking into dark alleys and keeping his fingers loose, ready to grab his knife.  Smaug's ship had a patrol, two heavy guards pacing back and forth with muskets on their shoulders.  Simple thugs.  Bilbo grinned to himself and jumped onto the ship closest by.  From there he hopped, jumped, and swung until he landed catlike on the deck of Smaug's ship.  Another guard was patrolling the deck of the ship.  Smaug had grown paranoid it seemed.

Melting from shadow to shadow, his feet silent and fingers quick, Bilbo opened the hatch and stole to the hold.  It was empty down here, most of the sailors choosing to spend their nights in the local inn.  Cracking his neck, Bilbo set to work.

Every barrel, chest, and box was thrown out the windows.  Each splash caught the attention of the guards, but none of them came to investigate.  Fools.  With everything overboard, Bilbo found the weakest point of the ship's hull.  Gloin had shown him the exact amount of gunpowder needed to blow a hole in the hull of a ship.  Bilbo measured it out carefully and pooled it into a small pile.  Taking his flint and steel, he lit a small cloth drenched in oil.  It caught fire instantly and Bilbo dropped it to the gunpowder.

The explosion left, as promised, a fist sized hole in the hull, water already pouring through.  The guard on the deck would have heard it and would investigate in about three seconds.  Bilbo tucked away his flint and steel and jumped behind a barrel.  The guard came through almost exactly three seconds later, musket on his shoulder and shaking.  Bilbo sprinted behind the guard silently and was on the deck when he heard the shout.  By then he had locked the hatch with the guard below.

Now for the proof that Smaug could not be trusted.

Peeking over the edge, Bilbo made sure the guards on the pier hadn't heard the noise.  They were still standing guard.  Perfect.  Bilbo ran to the main sail, sucked in a deep breath, and began to climb.  He never liked heights, but he needed to grab the attention of the Governor and this was how he was going to do it.  He pulled his knife from its sheathe on his back and started cutting up the fabric.

The night was fading by the time Bilbo was done.  He admired his handiwork.  The main sail was in tatters, but among the shreds the word "traitor" could clearly be seen.  Yes.  That would do.

Bilbo tore off his burglaring gear and stowed it away in a bag.  He fluffed up his hair, sniffed some pepper and climbed down from the ship.  He tied the bag underneath the pier, he'd come back for it later.  The pepper in his nose made him cry and sniffle and sneeze.  He jumped into the water and swam down the harbor a respectable distance from Smaug's ship.

Dripping wet on a lonely pier at night, Bilbo shivered.  Good, good, that was part of the plan.  Trying to look as miserable as possible, Bilbo came up to the two guards.

"Please help me," Bilbo whimpered, a sneeze building up.  "I w-was out for a walk and someone pushed me into the water!"

"Isn't it late for a walk?" the guard said listlessly.

"I-I-I couldn't sleep," Bilbo said, his teeth chattering.  He really was cold at this point.  He looked up at the tattered sail and gave a very loud, very fake, gasp.  "The ship!"

The guards turned and saw the torn sail and the ship halfway into the water.  Amid the panic as the guards raced to find the Governor and more guards and perhaps something for poor freezing Bilbo, he managed a small smile.  Oh yes.  That sign would do nicely.


	12. A Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori brings up an alliance between pirates and merpeople to Rhul and Krish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Merpeople Politics.

Nori sighed as Krish began to give a long speech about how to better prepare themselves against the humans.  He and Bofur were now the official leaders of the pod, but Rhul and Krish were older, wiser, and their advisers.  Bofur twirled his tail around Nori's, smiling softly.

"They are getting too close for comfort," Krish said.  "Nori, you haven't crashed any ship on the reef in years.  The humans are starting to think the Siren is gone.  They no longer fear sailing through the reef.  It brings a serious question to mind: where have you been going?"

"Ah, yes," Nori nodded.  "That is actually what I wanted to talk with you about."

Nori paused, trying to gather his words.  This would change the way the merpeople lived, but Krish and Rhul would detest the idea.  It was for the greater good.  Nori knew that and Bofur had agreed with him.  Bofur touched his hand to Nori's, running his fingers over the marriage knot inked in his skin.

"I've been visiting some humans," Nori said.  "Before you rip me a new one, let me explain.  I helped a human escape a burning town, his name is Thorin and he became a pirate.  I've been working with him since then.  I lure ships to him and he pays me.  They're good people.  The don't want to hurt our kind.  They're not like the others."

"You can't know that!" Rhul said, slamming his fist on the table.  "They will sooner turn on you than help you."

"Ori has seen them," Nori said quickly.  "He fell into their ship and they didn't kill him.  They set him free.  Do they sound like killers to you?"

"To follow him back here to find the rest of us," Krish reasoned.

"They already know we're here," Nori said.  "All of the Middle Seas knows we live here.  It's not a secret."

"All the more reason to protect ourselves!" Krish said.  "If the humans know we are here then they will start a war."

"Which is why we should ally with the pirates," Nori said.  "We share a common enemy and they have a ship with cannons.  They can fight off the humans from the reef."

"And what would they ask in return?" Rhul asked.  "For our bodies as trophies?"

"They would ask us to be their scouts," Nori said.  "They will give us food, jewels, anything we need, as long as we help them destroy as many ships as possible."

"I've met them," Bofur said, holding Nori's hand tightly.  "They're the Erebor Pirates and they are kind to us.  They consider us to be friends, Rhul."

"They cannot be trusted," Rhul said.  "They can never be trusted.  Think of your cousin, Bofur."

"We cannot lay blame to them," Bofur said shakily.  "Not all humans are the same."

"Prove it."

"I have it!" Nori said, leaning forward.  "Let me show them to you."

"I think not," Krish said delicately.  "I will not meet with humans, pirate or not."

"You have to trust me on this," Nori said.  "They won't hurt you, I swear."

"Trust you?" Krish repeated.  "After hearing that you've spent the past years gallivanting with pirates?  That you've allowed your brother and your husband to meet with them?  You have not done much to gain my trust."

"You made me leader-"

"With Bofur," Rhul interjected.  "Who has shown an extraordinary amount of reason when it comes to humans."

"I have a plan," Bofur said, squeezing Nori's hand gently.  "Let us bring a small group to the surface, a group you can trust.  I'll bring my brother and cousin.  Bifur has more reason than you to be suspicious of humans, you can trust him."

"And Dori," Nori nodded.  "I'll bring him and Ori along.  You can trust Dori."

Rhul and Krish exchanged a glance and turned back to Bofur and Nori.  Nori held his breath and tightened his grip on Bofur's hand and around his tail.

"Very well," Rhul said.  "You will take Bifur, Bombur, Ori and Dori with you to meet with these pirates.  Krish and I shall wait and if things go well, we shall meet the pirates."

"And then we'll ally with them?" Nori pushed.

"We shall see," Krish said.  "Now, where and when do you plan on meeting them?"


	13. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally meets more of Nori's pod. More specifically, Thorin sees Dori for the first time.

Nori had said to meet at The Blue Island in three days.  Nori had asked that Thorin's crew be on their absolute best behavior.  Nori had explained that this was the most important meeting the Erebor Pirates might ever be part of.

Three days later, Thorin and his crew were on the island.  Now they waited.

"He never said why we're here," Dis mentioned to Thorin.

"No," Thorin agreed.

"So why are we here?"

"Because he asked and I trust him."

"He said it was a meeting," Balin interjected.  "He said this meeting was important."

"What kind of meeting could pirates and merpeople have?" Dis asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Thorin gestured to the sea.

From the ocean came six merpeople, their heads popping out warily as they came closer to shore.  They all looked skittish and Thorin approached them carefully.  Nori, of course, was leading the charge, his chestnut hair draping over his back and silver tail flashing.  Beside him was Bofur.  His hair was braided today and his yellow tail looked especially bright in the sunlight.  Ori left the group as soon as he saw Dwalin and swam over to him.  His honey hair had grown over the years and his lavender tail had grown a slight bit darker, but it was still little Ori and Dwalin practically dove into the water to get to him.

The rest were strangers.

Nori swam up to Thorin, bowing his head slightly.

"Captain Thorin," Nori said.  "I bring you a part of my pod to help ease tensions between humans and merfolk.  I hope to make a formal alliance between our people."

"I accept, gladly," Thorin said.

"Our people need proof, however, that you will not turn on us," Bofur said.  "We have had bad incidents with humans in the past.  We sincerely hope this meeting will change those views."

They introduced the rest of the merpeople to Thorin's crew.  Bofur's brother, Bombur, was a rather large merman with orange hair that he had braided in a thick rope and tossed over his shoulders.  His tail was a deep, seaweed green.  Bifur was Bofur's cousin, who was attacked by humans and lost his ability to speak.  His hair was a mass of wiry black and he had a flowing beard with streaks of white.  His tail was a dark, midnight blue that twitched whenever someone moved too quickly.

Then there was Nori and Ori's older brother, Dori.

Thorin was flabbergasted and stunned into silence.  Dori had a deep, burgundy tail that shimmered  _just so_ in the light.  His torso was shapely and his shoulder broad.  He had long white hair that flowed in the wind like silk and he eyed the pirates with deep mistrust but the frown of his lips just made him that much more attractive.  Thorin would sing sonnets for Dori if he could.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Dis elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"Uh, oh, um," Thorin stammered.  "Crew, yes.  Dis will introduce them, won't you sister?"

Thorin didn't wait for the answer as he turned and walked to a more secluded area of the beach and sat down.  Dis introduced the pirates to Nori's group of merfolk and the conversation flowed forth.  They mingled together perfectly and the pirates all understood that it was imperative that they be on their best behavior and get the merpeople to like them.

Yet Thorin wasn't thinking about alliances with merpeople and what a good cause that would be.  He wasn't thinking about strategy or politics or even Smaug.  His mind was centered on Dori the merman who was perched the beach deep in conversation with Balin.

Ever since he nearly jumped for Nori's song, Thorin accepted that he may have a special connection with merpeople.  He asked Oin about it, but Oin waved it off saying anyone could have been overpowered by the Siren's Song, like Dwalin was.  Yet look at Dwalin now, in love with a merman.  Perhaps there was a touch of destiny upon his ship, just enough to bring his crew to the merpeople.

It didn't quite explain the frantic pitter-pat of his heart or the sweat that gathered in his palms.  It didn't quite explain why Thorin couldn't take his eyes off Dori.

Balin laughed at something Dori said and put a hand on Dori's shoulder.  Thorin's chest constricted and he suddenly wanted to push Balin away and take Dori somewhere safe, quiet, and alone.  His was already halfway there before Thorin realized he couldn't do something rash like that.  By the time he was standing in front of them, knee deep in the water, Thorin had lost any anger he felt.

"Can I help you?" Dori asked.

Heaven help him, even Dori's voice was gorgeous.  A perfect baritone and the way the words seems to just curl around Thorin and he suddenly lost all ability to speak at all.

"I-I just... um... well, I was-um."

"Don't mind him," Balin said.  "Thorin is just a little tongue tied at the moment."

"Does that happen often?" Dori asked.

Thorin wanted to shout.  He wanted to scream or cry or make any sort of noise, but his throat wasn't cooperating with him.  He wanted to look suave and cool and approachable to Dori.  And here he was, a bumbling fool who couldn't make a coherent sentence.

"Not as often as you'd think," Balin chuckled.  "He's a good captain, you understand.  Owes Nori his life."

"Yes, I heard about that," Dori murmured, his eyes dragging over Thorin, pausing at his chest.  "I ought to be kinder to him if he saves men like Thorin."

Balin laughed and Thorin couldn't quite tell if it was a compliment or an insult.  Judging from the smile growing on Dori's face, Thorin went with compliment.


	14. Bilbo Isn't Dreaming, Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo accepted to go sailing with the Erebor Pirates, he didn't expect to be swept into a world of fantasy.

Bilbo had lived his life in the peace and serenity of The Shire.  As a child he had often dreamed of travelling on the seas and seeing distant lands, but those dreams faded as he grew older.  He inherited the shop and became perfectly respectable.  Then, naturally, Thorin and his band of Pirates showed up and ruined everything.  Bilbo didn't mind them coming around.  They always put the house perfectly back in order and left him a great deal of money for his help.  This, however, was completely unnecessary.

"Do I really have to come?" Bilbo groaned, sitting on the steps to the quarterdeck.  "I really don't know what's so great about The Blue Reef anyway."

"Trust us," Fili came and sat beside Bilbo.  "There is something rather... magical about the reef."

"I highly doubt that," Bilbo snorted.

"We could tell you," Kili said from Bilbo's other side.  "But you wouldn't believe us."

"Because you'd make up something ridiculous," Bilbo said.

"We would not!" the boys said, offended at such a notion.

"Merpeople!" Gimli chimed in, stepping in front of Bilbo, looking up at him eagerly.  "There are merpeople in The Blue Reef."

"Now, Gimli, I expected better of you!" Bilbo scolded.

"There really are though!" Gimli said.  "And one of them really likes Dwalin.  His name is Ori and his brother is Nori who is the Siren."

"The Siren is a myth," Bilbo said.  "Albeit a recent myth, but a myth nonetheless!"

"We're here," Thorin announced.  "Drop the anchor, we take the boats to the island."

Bilbo stood up and looked out to a little white island in the blue ocean.  The reef extended from the island in all directions and was covered in marine life.  Still disbelieving of the idea of merpeople, Bilbo rode to the island with his arms crossed wishing he was back in The Shire.  He was so wrapped up in being angry at Thorin and his blasted pirates, he didn't notice someone swimming alongside their rowboat.

He was a young man with honey-hair that had braids running through with seaweed.  Strange.  Bilbo leaned over to get a better look and the man blushed, diving beneath the water and revealing, not feet, but an elegant lavender fish tail.

Merpeople.  Definitely a real thing.

The island wasn't very large, with only a few scant trees and lots of white sand, but it was surrounded by deep blue ocean and a pale sky and Bilbo wouldn't mind relaxing here for a few hours.  He was on his way to one of the trees, hoping to relax in the shade, but Dis caught his wrist and pulled him towards the ocean.

"We didn't bring you here for the view," she said.  "Mostly."

At the edge of the island, right where the shallows met the deeper sea, were not one, not two, but _six_ merpeople, all men, lounging in the ocean water.  Bilbo froze in his tracks.  These were merpeople.  This... this couldn't be right!  Merpeople were a legend, a myth.  They weren't real.  They were fantasy and imagination.  Yet here they were, six of them, staring at Bilbo with their tails flipping idly in the air.

"He's a bit short, isn't he?" the one with the bright yellow tail said, turning his head slightly.

"Ah, yes," Thorin nodded.  "Bilbo, allow me to introduce you to Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori and-" Thorin paused, his cheeks coloring slightly and he coughed.  "And Dori."

Bilbo didn't faint though he wanted to.  Instead he sat on the sand and just watched.  He kept half expecting to wake up and find that he had dreamed the whole thing up.  In a few short hours he would be waking in his bed and this would all fly away into a memory.  The pirates didn't have that hesitation and splashed through the water like children.

Dwalin was talking quietly with Ori, the two of them giggling in their corner.  Oin seemed to be having an intense conversation with Bifur even though Bifur said nothing and Oin was going deaf.  Gloin, Nirma, and Gimli were building a sandcastle.  Bombur was entertaining Fili and Kili.  Nori and Bofur were completely tangled around each other and Thorin was talking, rather haltingly, to Dori.

But it was all dream, wasn't it?  Bilbo knew somewhere in his logical mind that this couldn't be real, but it was.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" Dis smiled.  "You should go speak with Bofur, he's the sweetest of the lot."

"He looks, um, busy," Bilbo blushed.

Bofur was busy weaving Nori's beard and kissing his nose or lips whenever he could.  Dis laughed and took Bilbo by the arm.

"I'll take care of Nori, don't you worry," she winked.

With Bilbo knee deep in the water, Bofur came swimming up to him, his dark hair only slightly damp.  He turned and saw that Dis was engaging Nori in a very serious conversation.

"Dis said you don't believe us," Bofur said.  "Can't blame you for it.  We've been a bit secretive of late.  Sometimes humans don't take kindly to us and all that."

"Oh," Bilbo managed.  "I'm sorry."

"You guys are alright though," Bofur grinned, floating on his back.  "Give us all kinds of shiny stuff for helping you out."

"I see," Bilbo nodded.

"And we wanna help Thorin, you know?" Bofur continued.  "He's done right by us.  Nori thinks if we can get him back to a position of power in Erebor then the merpeople won't have anything to fear from humans anymore."

"That's... good."

"Still think you're dreaming then?" Bofur said.  "I can fix that."

Before Bilbo had a chance to protest, Bofur grabbed Bilbo by the ankles and dragged him through the water.  Bilbo came up spluttering and splashing, cursing Bofur even as the merman laughed.

"Fine, fine," Bilbo wiped the water from his eyes.  "I'm not dreaming.


	15. Babysitting Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other merfolk called it Babysitting Duty. From what Dori heard, it sounded like punishment for those who went angered Bofur or Nori.

"You on Babysitting Duty this week," Bofur said weakly.

"I am not!" Dori said.  "I've seen the roster.  I'm supposed to be working with Thorin."

"Well Thorin asked that you specifically to go," Bofur sighed, rubbing his forehead.  "He trusts you, something about your Gift."

Dori groaned.  He knew he shouldn't have told Thorin about his Gift.  He had the Gift of Strength.  It wasn't a physical strength, but a strength of ocean.  He could control the ocean weather.  His anger and fury could create the storms that destroyed ships in mere moments.  A few years of practice and Dori could control the storms of the sea as well as the sea itself.

"I am on Thorin's scouting team to keep the skies clear for him."

"And now you're on Babysitting Duty,"

Bofur sighed again and leaned backwards in his chair.  Dori felt a pang of sympathy for his brother-in-law and new leader.  He looked over and found no sign of Nori.

"Where's Nori?"

"Scouting with Thorin."

"Leaving you here alone?"

"He's better out there than I am,"

Dori hummed and reached out to touch Bofur's head.

"You're hurting," Dori said.  "Ori has a Gift of Healing, why not see him?  You can't lead us if you're hurt."

"Perhaps," Bofur smiled softly at Dori.  "Will you go?"

"Yes, yes," Dori said, pressing their foreheads together.  "I'll be on Babysitting Duty.  But if Nori isn't back by the time I am, then we will have words."

* * *

The Shire was a quaint little place and Dori liked it instantly.  Perhaps Babysitting Duty wasn't as bad as the others made it out to be.  He was supposed to go to a small bay, just out of sight of the harbor and wait.  Someone would come for him.

"Oh, hullo Dori!  I didn't think you'd be here."

"Bilbo," Dori smiled at the little man walking down the lane.  "I'm supposed to be looking out for you this week."

"Excellent," Bilbo smiled.  "I don't think the others really enjoyed their stay here."

"Why wouldn't they?" Dori asked.  Bilbo was a decent enough fellow.  Perfectly respectable who knew the different kinds of tea blends and understood the merits of sitting down quietly and just living.

"Don't tell Bofur, but I think the others find me... boring," Bilbo said, sitting down with his feet in the water.

"The others take after Nori, I assure you," Dori said, putting his hand around Bilbo's ankle comfortingly.  "So tell me, what's a typical week like for you?  Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?"

Bilbo, face alight, proceeded to tell Dori about all the comings and goings of The Shire.  This was the week where his new shipment of books would come in and he was so excited to see what books from Rivendell Island would come.  He spoke of how dear old Hamfast was working hard at his garden and that his little cousins were learning to swim.

"My work against Smaug is going quite well too," Bilbo added proudly.  "The Governor can never send replies back to Smaug because the ships are destroyed before he can see them.  With luck, Smaug should leave The Shire alone in a few more weeks."

"How often do the ships come in?" Dori asked.

"Every other week, without fail," Bilbo said.  "In fact, one should be coming this week.  Care to help?"

"With pleasure," Dori grinned.

 

Bilbo visited the little bay every day.  He brought food, good tea, and excellent conversation.  Occasionally he would bring book and they would read passages to each other to pass the time.  Dori couldn't understand why the others found this job to be tedious.  In fact, if Thorin weren't around, Dori might consider staying here with Bilbo.

The third day is when Smaug's ships came.  Dori recognized them.  The ships with red sails.  Nori always said those ships were wicked and only now did Dori believe him.  The ship looked evil, with dark wood and bright red sails and menacing spikes where they could be placed.  He asked Bilbo what the plan was, but Bilbo shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

Late at night, Bilbo crept towards the bay and woke up Dori.  Bilbo was dressed in all black and the moon was a sliver in the sky.  He motioned for silence and then pointed to the ship.

"I will trap the sailors onto the ship and I need you to punch a few holes at the base of the ship.  Enough for it to sink by morning, understood?"

Dori nodded and Bilbo grinned, tying a mask over his face.

It was with great satisfaction that Dori watched the ship sink to the bottom of the harbor.  Bilbo winked and melted away into the darkness.  The next morning, all of The Shire was up in a great fit over the sunken ship.  Not because it was Smaug's ship, but because now they had a good ship at the bottom of the harbor blocking the way.

With a heavy heart, Dori had to leave Bilbo at the end of the week.  He had enjoyed his stay with the little man more than he cared to admit.  They were kindred spirits of a sort and Dori would miss him dearly.  Home was calling to him and he still needed to have severe words with Nori.

* * *

"You should not have left your husband in a state like that!" Dori shouted.  "You have responsibilities now and part of those responsibilities is making sure your husband is safe and cared for  _before_ you go swimming out into the open sea!'

"I didn't-" Nori started.

"Don't you start with me, Nori," Dori said threateningly.  "I'll have you know that I like Bofur.  He is a good person and much too good for you and I will not have you treating him any less than he deserves!"

"You'd think _he_ was your brother, not me!" Nori said.

"Lucky for you, something good came from all this," Dori said, hands on his hips.  "I happen to like this Babysitting Duty quite a lot.  Bilbo Baggins is an excellent friend and I requested to be over him every other week.  The weeks I'm not with him I will be with Thorin."

"You can't just make requests like that!" Nori protested.

"Actually, he can," Bofur said softly.  "He asked me for permission and I gave it."

Nori looked utterly crestfallen.  He turned to Bofur with a hand on his heart.

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Bofur said, taking Nori's hand in his.  "You spend so much time looking out for Bilbo or keeping an eye on Thorin that I don't get to see you.  Dori's more than capable of those jobs and then you could be home, with me."

Nori's faced grew tender and he placed his hand on Bofur's cheek.

"You've missed me," Nori said.

"He always misses you, you great lump," Dori rolled his eyes.  "I will leave you two together then and give my report to Thorin."

"Come back before dark," Nori teased though he didn't look away from Bofur's face.

Dori ignored that comment and swam to the surface.  He broke through the ocean and gathered the waters up underneath of him, carrying himself safely to  _The Arkenstone_ and into the small pool of water the Erebor Pirates always kept on hand.  As soon as he landed and pushed the waters back into the sea, Thorin was bursting out of the cabin, practically running towards Dori.  Not seeing a small puddle, Thorin slid right through it and fell, flat on his back, in front of Dori.

"Hello, Captain," Dori purred.  "I have my report."

Thorin blushed.


	16. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori manages to persuade Dwalin to come swimming with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a distinct lack of Dwalin/Ori, so I had to fix that since they were the reason I started writing this.

Dwalin loved the ocean he just didn't like the water.  He never learned how to swim.  He never had a need to.  He was a pirate, a sailor, he goes above the water, not in it.  But now there was a little merman in his life.

Ori was the best thing that ever happened to Dwalin.  He was sweet and kind and gentle.  His favorite thing to do was to stay aboard  _The Arkenstone_ and draw and write on whatever paper he could find.  Most of the time he sat with Dwalin, sketching his profile and talking about little things, namely the sea creatures below and how gorgeous the reef was.

"Oh Dwalin you would love it," Ori said, shading the edge of a coral.  "It's like another world down there.  One day I'll show it to you."

"I don't..." Dwalin started.  "I mean I can't- that is..."

"I know," Ori reached over and touched Dwalin's hand.  "You don't like water."

"I like water just fine," Dwalin said, squeezing Ori's fingers.  "I just don't like swimming in it."

"Come to the reef with me," Ori said, practically falling from the vat he was in.  "I'll keep an eye out for you and keep you safe.  Would you do it for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," Dwalin smiled, kissing Ori's fingertips.

"Then come with me tomorrow to the reef," Ori said.  "Promise me you will."

"I promise," Dwalin nodded.

With a small squeak of glee, Ori grabbed Dwalin's face between his hands and gave a him a sloppy, passionate kiss.  Dwalin hummed with pleasure and kissed him back, weaving his hands through that perfect honey-brown hair.

"Keep it down boys!" Dis shouted.

Ori pulled back and blushed slightly.  Dwalin only grinned wickedly.  If a show is what they wanted then a show is what they were going to get.  He stood up, put an arm around Ori's back and one behind his neck and pulled him in close.  He breathed over Ori's mouth and it was Ori who closed the distance and brought their mouths crashing together.

It was filthy and hot and Dwalin pulled Ori in until their chests were tight against each others.  Dis gave a loud cheer, Gloin pulled in Nirma for a sound kiss, and Gimli was busy fake retching over the side of the ship.

"The reef, tomorrow," Ori said when Dwalin finally pulled away.

Dwalin nodded and Ori gave him one last parting kiss before diving over the edge.

* * *

Rowing out to the reef, Dwalin's head was filled with useless advice.  Don't let Nori sing.  Make sure Dori doesn't see you kissing Ori.  Try not to drown.  Do not lose the boat.  Beware of sharks.  The Blue Reef was beautiful, even Dwalin could see it.  That didn't mean he wanted to be in it, but he had promised Ori.

Beautiful, little Ori, who was swimming up to him with a whole school of fish trailing after him.  His lavender tail was flashing in the light.  Dwalin took a breath and reached out for Ori to jump into his arms.

"You did come," Ori whispered into Dwalin's ear.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Dwalin said, dropping a kiss to Ori's hair.  "Who are your friends?"

Ori brightened up and introduced all the fish to Dwalin.  Dwalin put his fingers into the water and let the fish nibble on them.  It tickled and Ori smiled, kissing Dwalin's cheek.  Then he grabbed Dwalin's shoulders and pulled him out of the boat.

There was the brief moment of terror when the water crashed over his head and Dwalin's feet couldn't find purchase on anything.  His arms flailed and he kicked his feet wildly, anything to reach the surface.

Gentle hands were on his cheeks and Dwalin opened his eyes.  Ori was in front of him, smiling wide.  He leaned forward and opened Dwalin's mouth, blowing air into his lungs.

Without the fear of drowning quite immediate, Dwalin looked around.  Fish were swimming among the reef in colorful schools.  The anemone flowed in the current and the coral seemed to change color before his eyes.

It really was like he'd come into another world.

Ori grabbed Dwalin by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him towards the surface.  They broke through and Dwalin took a deep breath of fresh air, holding Ori tight in his arms.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ori giggled, touching noses.

"Not bad at all," Dwalin agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not anticipate this being quite that sappy. Oh well.


	17. The Gift of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Company meet an old enemy on the seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an action chapter with maybe a smidgen of plot. It may have run away from me while I was writing.

Today was a good day.  The sun was shining, the sea was calm, and the weather was warm.  Thorin couldn't be happier.  Though that might be due to Dori swimming alongside the ship.  Dori said he was only here because Ori spent half his time on  _The Arkenstone_ talking with Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Gimli, but Thorin had seen Dori's secret little smile at him and his chest grew warm.

His crew was lounging about the deck.  It was one of those relaxing days with no need of rush or hurry.  Gimli and Gloin were making explosives together in a corner.  Nirma and Dis were whispering to each other, giggling the whole while.  Fili and Kili were with Balin, reading over a map and trying to guess exactly where they were in the Middle Seas.  Dwalin was, naturally, speaking with Ori softly while Ori sketched from his vat of water.

"He loves it here," Dori sighed to Thorin, leaning against the ship's railing, lifted up by the ocean water.  "I knew that getting him involved with your kind was a bad idea.  Ori's always been too curious for his own good."

"He's happy here," Thorin said.  "And he makes Dwalin happy."

"I'm not saying he's not happy," Dori said quickly.  "I'm just saying I knew he wouldn't be content with the ocean once he met humans."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Thorin leaned closer to Dori.

"Maybe it is," Dori smirked.

Thorin thought he might kiss Dori right then and there.  All this flirting was leaving him reeling and Thorin just wanted to see if Dori's hair really was as silky as it looked, if those lips were as plush as he imagined, what those broad shoulders felt like underneath his hands.  He was leaning in when his mind burst with words.

<Pirates coming for you!> Bifur's voice echoed in Thorin's head.  <Sent by Smaug, you must run!>

The laughter on the ship ceased.  Bifur had sent the thought to everyone on board and they all looked to Thorin for instructions.

"You heard him!" Thorin said.  "Get the cannons ready!  Get your weapons and prepare yourselves!"

Ori jumped overboard, something about getting Nori's help, and disappeared underneath the water.  Everyone else was moving around, tossing swords and guns at each other, pulling their hair back for battle, and loading up the cannons.

"You have to go," Thorin said to Dori.

"I most certainly will not!" Dori said, the ocean boiling beneath him.  "You are going to need all the help you can get, Captain Thorin.  Nori can sing his song, I can flood their ship, you need us to help you."

"I won't have you be seen!" Thorin said, moving up to the helm of the ship.  "I won't stand here and watch those pirates capture you and kill you!  I need you to be safe back at the reef."

"But you'll let Nori come?" Dori followed him, the water holding him splashing over the ship and frothing white as Dori's anger grew.  "You'll let him come and risk his life against those pirates?  He's your friend, my brother, and our leader, but you'll let him come?!"

Thorin turned to face Dori.  The merman was sparkling with fury, his grey eyes like storm clouds and his silky white hair tossed in the wind.  Thorin reached out, took Dori's face in his hands, and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Please," Thorin said, barely an inch from Dori's lips.  "For me."

"Captain!" Dwalin shouted from below.  "They're in our sights!"

"This is so far from over," Dori promised, but he let the water pull him beneath the ocean.

Thorin ran to the opposite side of the ship, looking across the ocean to see the ship heading for them.  It could have been a beautiful ship once, the cream colored wood scratched and scarred from years of battle.  The sails were white and torn in some places and on the side it read  _The Defiler_ in large, red, letters.  Thorin had seen that ship before, not long after he had begun his life of piracy.

"It can't be," Dwalin said, standing beside him.

"God help us," Balin said from Thorin's other side.

Azog of the Gundabad Pirates was here.  He was ruthless and his crew were large men with wicked looking weapons designed to kill with a single blow.  It was a miracle that Thorin had managed to survive their first encounter.

"Cannons at the ready!" Thorin shouted as Azog came closer.  "We strike first!"

Dwalin ran up to the helm, grabbing the wheel.

"NOW!"

With a great heave, Dwalin turned the ship sideways so the starboard cannons were facing the oncoming ship.  A great series of booms came from below deck as the cannons fired.  Many of them missed, but a few hit their target and the splintering wood caught the light as it sprayed out.  Azog was close enough now that Thorin could see him, standing at the bow of the ship.

"AGAIN!"

This time most of the cannons shot through  _The Defiler_ and sent pirates scattering.  But Azog's ship could take a beating.  Last time Thorin had run the entire ship full of holes, but it stayed afloat and Thorin had run out of gunpowder too quickly.  Thorin had learned that the only way to win was to destroy Azog's crew.

Something that would have been much easier if he had Dori alongside him.  Dori could call up the oceans and wash the crew right off the ship.  Despite that, Thorin was glad that Dori wasn't here.  Azog would have seen Dori and taken him as a trophy.  Locked him up in a glass case for display.  It was for the best that Dori was at the reef where he would be safe.

"Balin," Thorin said as the ships came parallel to each other, "get the ropes.  We're boarding that ship."

"Aye, Captain," Balin saluted and ran below deck.

Thorin picked up his blunderbuss and a grappling hook.  His crew appeared next to him, weapons at the ready, and they threw the hooks over, catching Azog's ship and pulling it close.  One by one, the Erebor Pirate jumped over the ship and into Azog's crew.  Thorin blasted one with his blunderbuss and drew his cutlass, slicing it through another.

There were explosions and screams as the fight commenced.  Thorin kept a special eye on his crew, making sure they were faring well.  Then Azog came down from his spot, swinging a mace in his hand and a flintlock pistol in the other.  He was tall, broad, and bald.  His skin was white with scars scattered all across from battles past.  He pointed to Thorin with a feral grin and charged.

Thorin charged back, cutlass flashing in the air.  Time seemed to slow as he ran across the deck, ignoring the shots and screams around him.  This was between him and Azog, the first battle Thorin had ever fought as a pirate.  This time he would have his revenge for Azog killing half his crew and looting his ship, leaving them half-dead and starving in the middle of the ocean.  He ran with a war cry on his lips and swung his sword down.

Then there was searing pain across his chest as the mace collided with him.  He felt his bone break and the breath was knocked from his lungs.  He could hear someone shouting but it was dim and far away.  There was only the sound of his blood pumping in his ears and the sharp pain of each breath he took.  Slowly, triumphantly, Azog stood over Thorin, raising his flintlock pistol to Thorin's head.

"This is goodbye then," Azog said, his voice a guttural growl as thunder roared overhead.  "Thorin of Erebor."

A haunting song rose up from the ocean.  The sweet and sinful song of longing and loss.  The Siren's Song.  Thorin closed his eyes and let the song rush over him.

* * *

When Ori had burst through the royal chambers, shouting about pirates and Thorin being in danger, Nori knew what he had to do.

"Don't go," Bofur said, arms around Nori's waist.  "What if they catch you?"

"I have to go," Nori said, kissing Bofur.

"No, you don't.  Thorin can take care of himself."

"Not this time he can't," Nori shook his head.  "Bifur showed me the ship.  It's called  _The Defiler_ and Thorin has fought against it before.  Last time he almost died."

"I hate it when you go out," Bofur said, burying his face into Nori's neck.  "I never know if you'll come back."

"I always came back to you, darling," Nori said.  "And I always will."

Before he could change his mind, Nori swam from their room and out across the reef.  Ori followed him, his bag on his shoulder.  At the Drop Off, they ran into Dori who was pacing back and forth, fussing over his hair and touching his lips thoughtlessly.

"Save him," Dori said as Nori came up to him.

"I need you to come with me," Nori said.

"Thorin said not to," Dori sighed, touching his lips again.

"If you don't come then Thorin will die," Nori said.  "I need your Gift, brother.  Please."

"But-"

"Dori, if you love that man then you will come with me," Nori said, swimming away.

Ori spoke with Dori a little longer and soon they were both swimming alongside him.  Nori hated to think about how much time he had lost.  The Gundabad Pirates were lethal and Azog was the worst of the lot.  There was no way that Thorin could fight them off on his own.  He needed all the help he could get.  Even if it was just a Siren's Song, the Strength of the Ocean, and a little healer.

 _The Arkenstone_ and  _The Defiler_ were locked in combat, smoke clouding the air as gunshots rang through across the ocean.  Kili was on his own ship, firing his musket with alarming accuracy.  Nori's eyes scanned the deck of _The Defiler_ and saw Thorin fall, Azog's mace slamming into his chest.  Dori screamed and the ocean began to boil with his rage.  Thunderclouds gathered and lightning flashed.  Nori opened his mouth and sang.  His Song carried through the storm and calmed Azog's crew.

Dis saw them first.  She shouted and gathered the crew back to  _The Arkenstone_ , Dwalin carrying Thorin over.  Nori stopped his singing and pulled out the knife he had strapped to his chest.  He looked at Dori and nodded. _  
_

Dori lifted his arms and the ocean tossed and turned.  He flung Ori onto _The Arkenstone_ and carried Nori over to Azog.  The rain began to pour and the thunder was loud enough to shake the ships.  Darkness fell and they could only see through the flashes of lightning.  The water carried Nori over the ships and with each pass he slit the throat of whoever was closest.

The water tossed Azog's ship back and forth and the frothing water swept the crew off into the ocean.  The cannons broke the wood and the wind was strong enough to tear the sails.  Through it all, Dori stood in pillar of water, his hair flying around his head wildly.  With every pass of his arms, a wave crashed against  _The Defiler_ until the ship was sinking, destroyed by the ocean.  No sign of crew or captain to be found.

Only then did Dori let the storm pass.  The storm faded and the water grew calm.  Nori swam up to his brother and held him tight in his arms, the whole time whispering that it was going to be okay.  Thorin was going to live.  Dori clutched Nori and cried, a gentle rain falling on them.

* * *

Thorin took a deep breath and wished he hadn't.  His chest felt like it was on fire.  He blinked his eyes open and saw Ori's soft face smiling at him.  He was on the deck of  _The Arkenstone_ and his crew was gathered around him, looking at him with worry and fear in their eyes.  It was raining.

"We almost lost you," Ori said.  "Your rib cage was nearly shattered.  It's a miracle you made it until I came up here."

"What happened?" Thorin gasped.  "Azog?"

"I think Dori took care of him," Dwalin chuckled.  "Nori had to head back to the reef once he found out you were gonna make it.  He helped save your life, again."

"Dori?" Thorin's mind was too foggy to make sense of that.  He sent Dori back to the reef, didn't he?  He told Dori to go home and stay safe and he  _kissed_ him.  "Dori!"

Thorin made to sit up, but Ori's hand pushed him back.  "You are in no shape to be moving around, do you understand?  Oin has got some medicine for you to take that will help ease the pain.  I've knit your bone back together, kept your lungs intact, but you are not fully healed yet.  You are going to take it easy, alright?"

"Dori," Thorin said.  "I have to see him."

"I swear I'm talking to a brick wall," Ori threw his hands in the air.  "Fine, Thorin of Erebor, do what you want."

Ori pulled himself across the deck and into his vat of water, folding his arms and pouting as he did so.  Dwalin helped to lift Thorin up to a sitting position and Oin gave him something foul to drink.  Medicine then.  Thorin downed it and felt heat spread through his limbs.  His chest didn't ache anymore but the taste in his mouth was awful.  Kili gave him a bottle of rum with a smile and Thorin took a long pull.

"He's outside your window," Balin said, gesturing with his head to the captain's cabin.  "It's been raining since he saw you limp on the deck.  If he sees you're alive it might stop."

Thorin managed a weak chuckle and hobbled into his cabin.  He crossed the room and collapsed into his armchair by the window.  The medicine took the pain away, but not the exhaustion and Thorin was exhausted.  He opened the window and Dori poked his head through.  His eyes were red and there were tearstains on his cheeks.  As soon as he saw Thorin, he smiled and the rain outside stopped.

"You're alive," Dori sighed.

"I'm alive," Thorin nodded.

Dori smiled and leaned in to kiss Thorin.


	18. Smaug's Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog isn't as dead as Thorin would have hoped....

It was by luck and chance that Azog was picked up by a trading vessel after the storm attacked his ship.

Storm?  No, that was no storm.  That was magic.  He had seen it.  He'd seen the merman in the water, controlling the ocean and sweeping his crew into the depths of the sea.  And the song!  That was no ordinary voice.  That was the Siren's Song, Azog knew it had to be.  He was wrapped up in blankets and given a place in the captain's cabin until they made port in Erebor.  From there he would hop over to the Gundabad Peninsula and try to find himself a new ship.

It appeared as though the legends were true.  There were merpeople in the ocean, near the Blue Reef and they have allied themselves with Thorin.

What Azog wouldn't do to have one of them for his own.  To keep it in a glass case at his house, a prize for his victory over Thorin.  Perhaps Smaug would fund it.  Perhaps he could catch one for Smaug.  A row of trophies, living merpeople for their very own.

Erebor was a bustling land.  The roads were paved with cobblestone and carriages clattered along them.  People haggling their goods in the street and plenty of store fronts open to the roads.  It was a city of industry and had been since Smaug took over.  The trading vessel docked and Azog snuck away.  He was known in these lands, no need to hide like some stowaway.

Smaug lived at the very top of the mountain of Erebor.  It was the Lonely Mountain, being the only one this close to the shore.  Beyond the mountain were the Iron Hills, at least three days ride.  The mansion on the mountain used to belong to Thorin, before Smaug took control of it.  Azog stole a horse and rode there.  Smaug would be expecting him.

The mansion was in pristine condition.  Of course, it was a brand new mansion.  Smaug had burnt Thorin's home to the ground when he took over.  He built himself a mansion, one bigger and better and much more luxurious.  Azog hated it.  It was much too clean and pristine for his liking.  He was a pirate.  He thrived on the sweat and the gunpowder and dirt and sea salt.  None of this cleanliness.

The doors to the mansion opened and Azog bowed at the sight of Smaug.  He was in an immaculate suit with his black hair slicked back and his cheekbones prominent.  His deep blue eyes pierced through Azog.

"My lord," Azog said.

"I trust you have good news then," Smaug swept into the house, Azog following.

"Not this time," Azog sighed, collapsing into a kitchen chair.

"Then why are you here?" Smaug asked in his deep, rumbling voice.

"The merpeople are real.  I saw them," Azog said.  "They're working with Thorin."

Smaug let out a deep sigh and poured himself a glass of wine.  He swirled it slightly before taking a drink.

"That is bad news," Smaug murmured.  "However, Thorin is not at the most pressing concern I have."

"He isn't?" Azog asked.  The way Smaug talked about Thorin, it seemed like Thorin was the biggest concern Smaug had.  Where he was, what was he doing, how many of Smaug's red-sailed ships had he destroyed.

"I've been trying for the past year to buy The Shire's alliance," Smaug said smoothly.  "I've received no word and no ship of mine ever returns from that harbor.  It appears as though they want nothing to do with me and we can't have that, can we?"

"No sir," Azog grinned.

"I have a ship set to sail for The Shire tomorrow.  You will be on that ship with whoever you can scrounge up for a crew.  I expect this ship to return."

"As you command," Azog bowed and left the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, not much happening other than a bit of plot progression.


	19. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a very important question that is about to be asked that could quite possibly change everything.

"You can't be serious," Thorin looked over the long list Dori had given him.

"I am very serious," Dori smirked.

"Oin still has me on bed rest and you want me to agree to this?"

"Of course," Dori leaned over to point at it.  "Mostly this clause here."

"'I, Captain Thorin of the Erebor Pirates, agree that Dori, brother of the leader of the Blue Reef merfolk, shall never leave  _The Arkenstone_  during any future fights, battles, and/or wars.'"

"I'm not leaving you again," Dori said simply.  "Not after last time."

Thorin laced their fingers together and leaned against Dori's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there.

"Okay," Thorin agreed.  "What about this last one?  'I, Thorin, will not ask Dori to give up his life at sea.'  I'd never ask you to give it up.  You're a merman, don't you need the ocean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Dori pulled back, searching Thorin's face.

"Know... what?" Thorin asked.

"If you don't know, then I am not telling you," Dori said, reaching over to grab the list.

"Since I don't know, that's actually all the more reason for you to tell me," Thorin said, holding the paper out of reach.

"If you don't know then that means Dwalin doesn't know.  If Dwalin doesn't know then he won't ask it of Ori."

"Ask what?"

Dori turned to Thorin and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  He tugged at Thorin's hair and opened his mouth for him and Thorin couldn't help but sink into it and dig his hands into Dori's broad shoulders and just melt.  Dori had taken advantage of kissing Thorin whenever he could, especially when it came to disagreements.

"What is it you don't want Dwalin asking?" Thorin asked between kisses.

"It isn't important," Dori said, licking a wet stripe up Thorin's neck and pressing his teeth right underneath his jaw.

"If you don't tell me then I'll ask Nori," Thorin said, digging his nails into Dori's skin and trying not to fall back under his spell.

"Nori wouldn't tell you," Dori breathed into Thorin's ear.

"Will you tell me?" Thorin shivered as Dori pressed hot, insistent kisses down Thorin's neck.

"It's not important," Dori whispered, hands framing Thorin's face.  "Now will you shut up and kiss me?"

 

Oin was sitting on the edge of the ship alone, mixing up some herbal paste for Gimli, who had a fever.  He felt a small touch on the edge of his consciousness and smiled.

<Hello, friend> Bifur said.

Bifur rarely showed his face when speaking with Oin.  He was still too skittish of humans to be comfortable on the surface.  Besides, Oin's voice carried through the water just enough for Bifur to hear.

"Hello, Bifur," Oin said to the empty air.  "What brings you here?"

<Business, unfortunately> Bifur sounded rather upset by the whole idea.  <Ori's been gone for a whole week and Nori is starting to grow worried.>

"Why would Nori be worrying?" Oin asked, adding a bit of oil to the paste.  "Ori always goes home when we pass the reef.  Besides, Dori's here today."

<He's worried about Ori's relationship with Dwalin> Bifur said slowly, his words echoing with meaning in Oin's head.

"But not about Dori and Thorin?" Oin tipped his head in confusion.

<Dori wouldn't do it.>

"Do what?"

<Do you... do you not know?> Bifur sounded genuinely curious and concerned.

"Know what?" Oin asked, feeling a bit miffed.

<T-this changes things> Bifur mused.  <I am sorry, friend, but I must go.>

"Oh no you don't!" Oin stood up, leaning over the edge of the ship.  "You get back here right now and explain yourself Bifur!"

From the ocean Bifur's head peeked out.  Just the top with his black hair flowing behind him and his eyes narrowed.

<You cannot tell anyone> Bifur said.  <Especially Dwalin, understand?>

Oin nodded and Bifur gave a loud sigh.  Oin's shout of shock brought Dwalin running over.  Bifur dove away and Oin made up some story about a shark and blustered away, grabbing the paste for Gimli and not making eye contact with Ori.

 

Bofur sighed as his husband twisted his hands into his beard.  It was a nervous habit that Nori only did when he was truly stressed out.  Ori hadn't been home in nearly ten days and Nori was starting to panic about it.

"Love, you're going to wear yourself out," Bofur swam up to him, taking Nori's hands.  "Rhul is going to be back with the scouting party soon.  You can't work yourself to death over this."

"You know why I'm worried," Nori sighed, resting his head on Bofur's shoulder.  "One day Ori won't come back."

"He understand the consequences of such a decision," Bofur ran his hands up and down Nori's back, easing some of the muscles there.  "And it doesn't work unless Dwalin asks it of him and Ori agrees.  Then there's the ceremony and this won't happen overnight."

"He wants it," Nori mumbled into Bofur's neck, wrapping his arms around Bofur's waist.  "I've seen it, darling.  Ori wants it badly.  If Dwalin asks it of him... Ori will take it instantly."

"I think he would tell you first," Bofur said, kissing Nori's head.

"Maybe," Nori said petulantly.

 

Ori had been waiting for weeks for Dwalin to ask him.  They had been together for months now and Ori wanted it, more than anything.  He'd tried to give Dwalin all the hints but either Dwalin didn't want it, or he didn't know.  Ori couldn't ask, it wasn't in his right.  He just had to wait and hope that Dwalin would realize what Ori was waiting for.

Thorin was taking them to the Blue Island for a small meeting with Nori.  Perhaps Ori could ask Nori to explain everything to Dwalin.

Waiting for them was Nori, Bofur, Rhul and Krish.  Rhul looked as pensive as always, with this black tail curled protectively around him.  Krish seemed more open and waved to Dis and Nirma, her sky blue tail flashing in the light.  Ori dove into the water and came up to his brother.

"Ori!" Nori embraced him.  "I thought you'd given it up!"

"Dwalin's never asked," Ori said, breaking apart.  "I can't ask him or else it's void.  I was wondering, actually, if you'd explain it to him."

"Actually, that's what we're here for," Nori sighed.  "Come along then."

The pirates sat along the sandy beach while the merpeople were in the water.  Nori swam forward and the meeting commenced.

"Unlike previous meetings, this one comes with a more personal purpose," Nori said.  "Which is why Rhul and Krish have joined us today.  As the oldest of our pod, they know the ritual better than anyone."

"It's an old ritual," Rhul said.  "One that has not been used in centuries.  However, with recent events, it seems only right that we bring it back."

"This is the Ritual of Transmutation," Krish said.  "A one-way ritual for one of our folk to give up their tail, their gills, and their Gift, and become human."

Ori chuckled to himself as the pirates all started speaking at once.  Thorin's eyes lit up and he looked at Dori with a soft smile.  Oin seemed unaffected by it and appeared to be whispering to himself- talking to Bifur then.  Fili and Kili were arguing with their mother and Balin simply nodded to himself.  Ori's eyes turned and he locked gazes with Dwalin, who was staring at him with passion gleaming from his eyes.

"This ritual," Krish shouted over the pirates, silencing them, "this ritual is perhaps the most simple of the mer-magic we have.  It is one of the few rituals that can only be completed by love.  If a mermaid or merman wishes to be human, the request must be made by a human.  Should the merfolk agree to the request, the ritual begins.  It can only be completed when both parties commit an act of true devotion."

"This Act of Devotion can be anything," Rhul took over.  "It is impossible to tell which Act of Devotion will trigger the transmutation process.  It can happen within days, or sometimes in years.  However, once the ritual has started, it cannot be stopped.  This is why the ritual fell out of practice.  It would take years for the Act of Devotion to take place, during which time perhaps, the human would fall out of love.  Then the mermaid or merman would never be human.  The ritual can only be enacted once."

"The reason we tell you this is because we've grown close," Bofur said.  "It would not do for any human to accidentally start the ritual and not follow through with it."

"Is that all you have for us?" Thorin asked.  "The Ritual of Transmutation?"

"That is all we have," Nori nodded.

Dwalin stood up suddenly and Ori's heart leaped to his throat.

"I request that Ori would join me in this ritual," Dwalin said.  "I ask that he consider giving up his life in the seas for a life with me.  If he would have me."

Ori swam forward a bit and Dwalin came down to him, their hands clasped together.

"I accept," Ori said.  "I would give my tail, my gills, and my Gift of Healing, to live with you."

Something warm and light filled up Ori and his chest burned.  When he looked down, he saw a small human figure inked over his heart.  Reaching up, Ori pulled open Dwalin's shirt to see a little fish over Dwalin's heart.

"That is the mark of the ritual," Rhul explained.  "When it is complete, the mark will become whole."

"Is that it then?" Dwalin asked.  "We just have to wait for the Act of Devotion?"

"That's it," Krish smiled.  "Congratulations."

Dwalin scooped Ori up in his arms and kissed him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This changes everything, doesn't it?


	20. Nothing Good Comes From Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori would stare at Thorin whenever he got the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This broke 1000 hits! I'm flabbergasted, honestly. Thank you so much for the comments/subscriptions and what-have-you. It's really encouraging :)

Dori may have been enamored with Thorin since they first met.  The captain was all blue eyes, dark hair, and flushed face.  He bumbled over his words and couldn't quite manged to make eye contact with Dori.  It was endearing, to say the least.  He found various reasons to pop by  _The Arkenstone_ and see how Thorin was holding up- the primary excuse being Ori.  He had to keep an eye out for his baby brother, didn't he?  Balin, however, caught on pretty quickly.

"This is the third time you've come this week," Balin said, his eyes twinkling.

"I have to keep an eye out for Ori," Dori said easily.

"Is that so?" Balin mused, folding his arms.  "Then why do you keep staring at Thorin?"

"I'm not," Dori tore his eyes away from said captain and glanced at Ori quickly.

Balin's smile grew.

"What are you smiling about?" Dori asked.

"Thorin thinks he has no chance with you," Balin shrugged.  "Considering he's said but a handful of words to you and half of them were his poor stutters."

"He doesn't have a chance with me," Dori said.  "I'm a child of the ocean and he's a human.  He knows how out of his league I am."

"Then why do you stare at him?"

"Because he is a gorgeous human," Dori sighed.  "He is a truly, beautiful specimen of the human race."

"And that's the only reason you stare?" Balin pushed.

"Yes, it is," Dori said.

But it really wasn't.

Yes, Thorin was a gorgeous human.  Dori would stare and push bits of Thorin into memory.  The regal shape of his nose.  The long flowing locks.  The bushy eyebrows that narrowed when he concentrated.  His thick arms that peeked from beneath the sleeves of his shirt.  The expanse of his chest and the barest hint of a tattoo on his back.  The things that Dori wanted to do to him.  To hear the screams and pleas that could come from Thorin's chest.  Oh yes, there were plenty of things Dori wanted to do to Thorin.

Falling in love, however, was not a part of the plan.

Admiring, lusting, coveting, those were all things Dori could do.  He could admire Thorin's physique.  He could lust after Thorin's pleading screams.  He could covet Thorin to being his.  Dori was enamored with Thorin- but he wasn't in love.  He just wanted to stare and desire.  He was, after all, one of the merfolk, a child of the ocean.  He was a son of the seas and he had the Gift to command them to his will.  He was beyond something as breakable as a human.

Dori kept staring and Balin kept teasing and Thorin kept blushing and fumbling over his words and tripping on ropes.

It was the staring that did him in.

Dori started to notice little things about Thorin- little things that had him falling a little more each day.  How Thorin would always take the time to talk with his nephews and show them a few tricks to fighting.  How he would make sure Ori had a pen and paper whenever he was aboard.  How he never passed over Oin, even if Oin couldn't hear half of what he said.  How he protected his sister.  How he never yelled at Gloin and Gimli, even when they accidentally blew out part of the hull.  How Thorin greeted Nori with joy and protected Bofur whenever he braved the surface.

He noticed Thorin's soft smiles whenever Fili and Kili fooled around on deck.  He noticed that a vein on Thorin's head would pop out when he was particularly stressed out.  He noticed the lingering blushes on Thorin's face when he spoke with Dori.  He noticed that Thorin stole glances when he thought Dori wouldn't see.

Then Dori had to go and fall in love with him.

He was still a child of the ocean and he would act like it.  He was out of Thorin's league, so out of his league, but that didn't matter anymore.  Dori wanted him, body and soul.

But that didn't mean he was going to beg for it.

Dori let the flirting skyrocket then.  He looked into Thorin's eyes when they spoke (hardly a difficult feat) and had taken to touching him whenever he could.  Lingering fingers on Thorin's arms.  A brush of their shoulders together.  And once, Dori's hand around Thorin's wrist, feeling that heartbeat underneath his fingertips.  Then he smiled, sweet and open, whenever Thorin was looking.  He leaned close to Thorin, so their foreheads nearly touched, and let his hair fly free.

It was quite a game to Dori.  He would win, he knew he would.  He just wondered how long he could string Thorin out until he did something.  The crew placed bets on how long Thorin could go before he kissed Dori senseless.

How fitting it was when their lives were at stake when Thorin finally stepped up.  Dori congratulated himself on a job well done.  He had Thorin for his own and he knew nothing would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Dori is very proud of his heritage. He thinks that merpeople are beyond humans- almost "too good" for them. Even though he's with Thorin, he still thinks that there is something special and "beyond" with being a merman and that's why he won't give it up.
> 
> Thorin might persuade him to change his mind someday though.
> 
> Also- Balin won that bet.


	21. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin opens up about his past.

Bifur stared at the sight in shock.  Fire and flames.  The heat was unbearable.  Then the humans, running and laughing as they torched the buildings and the flames leapt higher and higher into the sky.  One small figure jumped into the water only to have muskets fired upon him.  If only he had a Gift like Dori's, he would set things straight, but he didn't.  He had his one little Gift which was hardly enough to save all these people.

There was only one thing he could do.  Get to Nori and Bofur.

He swam back as fast as he could, the adrenaline pumping through his body.  He threw his mind out, searching for another mind to connect with.  His mind soon fell upon Bombur, his dear cousin out harvesting a few sea vegetables to eat.  In a panic, Bifur sent all the images he had seen.

<Tell Nori> Bifur finally said.  <Get Thorin.  Hurry!>

Not waiting to see if the message passed, Bifur swam back to the fire and the screams and bloodshed.  He would save as many as he could, he had to.

* * *

Thorin was sitting in a pool of water in his cabin, head thrown back in ecstasy.  The things that Dori could do with his mouth, honestly.

"Captain!" Dwalin's voice boomed through the cabin.  "Urgent message from Nori!  You better get out here!"

Thorin was half tempted to shoot Dwalin (and Nori) for interrupting him.  He was in the middle of something and he would not be distracted.  Dori came up from the water and smiled gently, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, Captain, but Nori is waiting," Dori smirked.

"I am going to kill your brother for this," Thorin groaned, drying his legs off and pulling on his pants.  "He's not even  _here_ and he's managed to ruin everything."

Dori pulled Thorin down for a heady kiss.  "I'll make it up to you."

With that promise, and a coy wink from Dori, Thorin made his way from the cabin, trying to look as professional as a pirate captain ought to look.  Not as though he'd been thoroughly debauched by a merman.  Nori was in his vat of water, swimming in circles frantically, running a hand through his hair.  The rest of the crew looked just as concerned and worried.  Even Fili and Kili were unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked.  His crew was never this still.

"He got The Shire," Nori said, his voice wavering.  "Smaug got The Shire.  He must've gotten suspicious when none of his ships were coming home and decided to take matters into his own hands."

"What did he do?" Thorin ran up to Nori, hands gripping the edge of the vat tightly.  "What did Smaug do, Nori?"

"He sent Azog," Nori sighed, hands on Thorin's wrist.  "Bifur saw it.  The fires and the screams.  He told me as soon as he could."

Thorin knew what had happened.  Azog came in and burned the city to ash, killing any who dared tried to escape.  Only those who would kneel before him, and Smaug, could live.  Thorin had seen it before.

"And Bilbo?" Thorin asked slowly.  His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were shaking ever so slightly.   Bilbo had wanted nothing to do with him and his crew.  Bilbo was innocent but because of Thorin...

"No sign of him," Nori whispered.  "We don't know if he escaped or was killed or captured."

"We have to find him," Thorin said, his hands gripping Nori's tightly.  "He was our spy in The Shire.  He didn't want this.  He wanted to be a good merchant and we... I... took that from him."

"We can't worry about him now," Nori said, though his eyes were bright with tears.  "Bifur managed to gather refugees from The Shire.  They're all gathered at Buckland Bay.  They need rescuing, Thorin.  Bofur's there now, trying to calm them down.  You need to go get them, have them join your crew.  I'll worry about Bilbo."

"Be careful," Thorin said, resting their foreheads together.  "You know Azog's evil as well as I.  Do not underestimate him and keep Bofur close."

"You be careful too, my brother," Nori said.

Thorin turned away and heard the splash as Nori jumped from the ship.  Sniffing back tears, he turned to face his crew.  They all looked equally shocked and fearful.  Many of them had tears in their eyes.  They had all cared for Bilbo.  He was their friend and companion.  They had dragged him into this life and they may have gotten him killed for it.  Thorin pushed back his emotions.  He needed to be captain and there were civilians that needed saving.

"You heard him," Thorin said.  "We make for Buckland Bay.  Oin, ready your medicines, I have a feeling they will need it.  Dwalin, keep watch of Ori, if you find him, bring him in.  We may have use for his Gift.  Dis, you'll be in charge for a moment.  I need to-to rest."

Dis nodded and gave Thorin a brief but tight hug.

"He will be alright," she whispered to his ear.  "I know he will."

Thorin pulled back and Dis smiled.  Numb, Thorin went back to his cabin as Dis shouted orders to the crew.  He shut the door and locked it.  Dori was half sprawled out of the tub, dripping water onto the floor.  Normally Thorin would hate it, but Thorin couldn't feel even that.  Dori noticed.

"Thorin?" he said gently.  "What's wrong?"

Thorin let a small tear falll from his face and he practically fell into Dori's arms.

"Smaug got to The Shire," Thorin said.  "There's no sign of Bilbo yet."

"That is not why you are upset," Dori said gently, running his hand through Thorin's hair.  "I know you, Captain, and Bilbo's safety has never been one of your primary concerns. You've always trusted him to do what is best and survive.  Why are you upset, truly?"

"You never heard about what happened to me," Thorin said.  "About why I'm a pirate."

"Nori only said he saved your life."

"He did," Thorin said.  "It was so many years ago...."

 

_Thorin had everything he could have wanted.  A house in Erebor, high standing among the people, a lovely sister and brother, and two young nephews.  Everything was perfect.  That, of course, is when Smaug came._

_He came with Azog at his side as they destroyed the city.  A ship in the sea fired cannons to the port.  Grenados were thrown everywhere and the sound of gunfire was heavy in the air.  Buildings were set ablaze and women were dragged off by men into dark corners, their screams sharp and high._

_"We have to get out of here," Frerin said.  "If we can make it to the harbor, we can get a ship and sail away."_

_With Fili in Thorin's arms and Kili in Dis's, they followed Frerin through the streets of Erebor.  He pulled out a sword and led the way, cutting down any who stood in their path.  The harbor was on the far end of the market and more than once, Thorin thought they wouldn't make it.  Dis was clutching his back tightly and they followed Frerin to the harbor.  A ship was still docked, the sails up and ready.  If they could make it there, hoist the anchor, then they would be free._

_"Quickly!" Frerin pushed them along._

_They ran across the cobblestone street and Fili began to cry.  They were running on the deck, so close to the ship, when a large man jumped in front of them.  He had a mace in one hand and a pistol in the other.  Azog of the Gundabad Pirates.  He chuckled darkly and swung his mace down, cracking the wood.  Dis jumped to one side, Kili screaming in her arms and Thorin jumped to the other._

_"Run!" Frerin shouted.  "Don't worry about me."_

_"Brother you can't," Thorin said, even as they dodged another blow from Azog.  "I'm older, let me."_

_"Exactly!" Frerin grabbed Thorin and pulled him away from Azog's mace.  "You're the heir, Thorin.  You need to live.  Take care of our little sister, yeah?"_

_"Frerin-"_

_"Go!"_

_Dis grabbed Thorin's arm and dragged him to the ship.  Azog roared and fought Frerin with all his energy.  Thorin dared not look back.  They ran to the ship and were almost to the ramp when a cannonball sailed through it, tipping it to the side and crashing against the dock.  Thorin and Dis dove forward, Fili and Kili still tight in their arms.  Looking over the mass of broken wood and torn canvas, Thorin saw as Azog shot his brother in the head._

_He screamed, loud and long and hard and Azog turned to face him.  Thorin wanted to run after him, sword drawn and kill him._

_"Thorin, Thorin, no," Dis pulled on his sleeve.  "We need to get out of here."_

_Thorin shook his head clear and looked around for an escape.  They were trapped at the end of a dock, broken ships all around them and Azog coming for them slowly.  There was no way out.  Thorin held onto Dis.  If they were going to die, then he would die protecting his family._

_A small head poked from the water.  Eyes like silver flashed in the fire.  Thorin blinked.  The eyes blinked back._

_"Help us," Thorin said softly._

_The silver eyes looked up at Azog, blinked again and rose.  A man's face appeared, with long chestnut hair and a growing beard.  He wore no shirt.  He leaned forward and Thorin saw the gills on the side of his neck.  Dis turned around and gasped._

_"Can you swim?"_

_Thorin nodded, not asking questions._

_"Follow me."_

_Instructing Fili to hold onto his neck and pulling Dis along, Thorin dove into the water.  He followed the man through the water until they came to a near secluded area.  A white ship was anchored there with billowing sails and gold trim.  The mysterious man gestured to it._

_"Sail away," the man said.  "Be careful.  Be safe."_

_Dis climbed up the side of the ship quickly, shouting for Thorin to follow._

_"Who are you?" Thorin asked the man._

_"I'm Nori," the man said.  "Don't make me regret saving you."_

_Nori dove into the water and Thorin saw a silver tail flashing._

"This is... the same man?" Dori said softly.

"He killed my brother," Thorin said.  "He's been hunting me ever since that day.  Smaug killed my brother, my parents, Dis's husband, everyone.  Now he's taken Bilbo."

"Oh, my sweet Captain," Dori held Thorin close.  "If we ever meet this man, I will destroy him.  I will take the ocean and I will drown him in its depths."

"I know you will," Thorin said, pushing his face into Dori's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that this is where things go downhill. The next chapters will not be happy.


	22. Found and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Bofur search for Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence and a bit of gore and rape.
> 
> Also, kidnapping.

Nori caught up with Bofur just outside of Buckland Bay.  With all speed, Thorin should be here to collect the refugees within a few hours.  The refugees all looked scared out of their minds.  They were stained with soot and holding each other brokenly, looking over the burning wreck that was once their city.  Bifur was talking to them soothingly in their minds, trying to keep them calm.

With Bofur holding his hand tightly, Nori swam beside Bifur, taking his place in front of the refugees.

"I am Nori of the Blue Reef," Nori introduced himself, hand on his heart and bowing slightly.  "I'm a merman working with the Erebor Pirates.  They are on their way to come save you."

"Saved by pirates?" one woman scoffed.

"Trust me," Nori said.  "Bilbo was a very close friend of theirs."

"Fat lot of good that did 'im!" someone else in the crowd shouted.

"And they are prepared to kill the men who destroyed The Shire," Nori said.  "They will help rebuild your city, but you have to trust them."

"Why should we?"

"Fine," Nori shrugged.  "You don't have to go with Captain Thorin.  I'm sure Smaug is willing to forgive you for running away."

That seemed to do the trick and the refugees straightened up.  They still muttered to themselves, not happy with having to be rescued by pirates, but they would at least be compliant with Thorin when he arrived.  Now onto the next issue.  Finding Bilbo.

"Bifur, stay here and keep them happy and busy.  Don't let them think about what's just happened," Nori instructed.  "Bofur and I are going to find Bilbo."

<Be careful> Bifur said.  <My cousin is not comfortable with humans like you.>

"I know," Nori said.

Taking Bofur's hand in his, Nori swam down to the harbor.  Bilbo was smart, stealthy, and resourceful.  Those were all key elements in escaping Azog and Smaug.  Nori just had to find Bilbo among the wreckage without being spotted.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Bofur asked as they swam beneath the pier.

Nori looked at his husband and pulled him beneath a dock, holding him close.  Bofur had become good friends with Bilbo from the few times they visited.  They shared a love of music, good food, and fun.  Nori ran a hand through Bofur's hair and wrapped his other around Bofur's waist.

"Don't worry, darling, I'm sure he's fine," Nori whispered.

"Will we be fine?" Bofur looked up at Nori, his light brown eyes wide.  "You said... you said you know Azog.  Will we be okay?  Are we safe?"

No, they weren't.  Nori couldn't tell Bofur that they were in so much danger.  That Azog would capture them instead of kill them outright.  That if they were seen, they would be in so much trouble.  How could he tell that to Bofur?  Sweet, darling Bofur who tried so hard to trust the Erebor Pirates because Nori asked him to.

Instead, Nori pulled Bofur in close and kissed him hard.  Nori kissed him like he might never see him again.  He tangled his fingers in that gorgeous dark hair and wrapped his tail with Bofur's.  Bofur held on just as tightly, tugging at Nori's hair, scratching down his back and pulling them so close.  Nori never wanted to let him go.  He would stay here, hidden beneath this dock with Bofur in his arms forever.

"Bilbo," Bofur whispered against Nori's mouth.  "We have to find Bilbo."

"I know," Nori breathed, pressing hot kisses down Bofur's neck.

"We have to find him now," Bofur gently, but insistently, pushed Nori away.  "Plenty of that for later, love."

Nori nodded, kissed Bofur once more, and they swam out.

The wreckage of The Shire was pitiful.  Most of the buildings were charcoal and ash and the marauding pirates sauntered through the broken streets, cheering at each other and drinking heartily.  Glass and pottery and fine china were all shattered in the streets and the dead bodies were everywhere.  Bofur's hand tightened in Nori's grip as he took in the carnage.  When the pirates started talking about their conquests of the night- how many women they raped, Nori knew it was time to go.

Chances were that Bilbo ran out of the city and into the countryside as soon as Azog landed.  That would be the wise and smart thing to do.  Bofur found a river that led into The Shire and they swam up it for a while.  What Nori wouldn't give to have Bifur's Gift at this moment.  To send out his mind and find Bilbo.  The river ran through the countryside and right past The Shire's harbor.  It was peaceful, with rolling green hills and wildflowers.

"Will you sing?" Nori turned to Bofur as they came to a beachy area on the river.  "Perhaps Bilbo will hear it and come."

"Sing with me?" Bofur leaned his head on Nori's shoulder as they rested.

Nori put his arm around Bofur and they sang.  They had spent hours searching up the river with no sign of Bilbo Baggins.  Nori was beginning to lose hope that Bilbo even made it.  He wouldn't give up though.  Not until Bilbo was alive in their arms or Nori saw his dead body.

The bushes rustled and Nori stopped singing, putting his hand over Bofur's mouth.  The bushes rustled again.  Nori pulled out the knife he had strapped on his back and held it in front of him, moving in front of Bofur instinctively.  From the bushes came a singed, frightened, but very much alive Bilbo.

"Bofur!  Nori!" Bilbo said, his eyes widening with shock.  "No, no, you have to get out of here!  He's following me!"

"Who's following?"

"Azog!  You have to run!  If he finds you, he'll capture you!"

Bofur put his arms around Nori's chest and quivered from behind him.  Nori's heart was in his throat.  He was afraid of that.

"Run to Buckland Bay," Nori said to Bilbo.  "Refugees are there.  Thorin is going to pick them up.  He's worried sick about you."

"Stop worrying about me and get out of here!" Bilbo ran to river's edge and pushed Nori into the water.  "I can take care of myself!"

"Not unless you're coming with us!" Nori protested.

"You don't understand!" Bilbo said, tears spilling over.  "He's not chasing me."

Suddenly Azog came bursting through the bushes with cohorts of pirates after him.  All of them carrying weapons and torches.

"I was leading him," Bilbo whispered.

"Capture them," Azog said, pointing at Nori and Bofur.

Nori opened his mouth to sing but Azog threw a handful of dirt at him and it caught in his throat.  Eyes watering, Nori choked.  He wasn't going to be able to sing his way out of this mess it appeared.  Keeping one hand firmly on Bofur's arm, Nori held up his knife.  Let them come.  He would rather die than be captured by Azog.

He stabbed the first pirate that lunged at him, throwing him into the river.  They would never take him and they would never take Bofur.  He fought as hard as he could, one lone merman against dozens of pirates, but he would do it.  For Bofur.  He spun in the water, grabbed a pirate by the legs and dragged him under the water, moving a heavy rock onto his chest.

"Nori!" Bofur shouted.

Nori saw a flash of Bofur's yellow tail and he was knocked out of the way.  Heavy nets fell over Bofur and he was trapped.  Nori grabbed his knife and swam up to Bofur, hacking at the rope.  Someone else grabbed him, pulling him away from Bofur and tying his hands together.

Slowly and deliberately, Azog stepped into the water, looking over Bofur.  He reached out to touch Bofur's face and he cringed.  Nori, throat still clogged with dirt, couldn't scream his protests.  He flipped his tail in the water as hard as he could and pulled against the ropes, but he couldn't do anything.  Azog's finger trailed down Bofur's neck to his chest, crossing until he reached Bofur's tail.

"Isn't he a looker," Azog grinned.  "I'll keep him.  Let the other one free."

Nori screamed then.  He screamed through the dirt and mud in his mouth.  Bofur was screaming back, reaching through the netting as the pirates took him away.  Bilbo looked like he was about to say something, but Azog grabbed him viciously by the head and dragged him off too.

The last image in Nori's head before the pirate knocked him out was Bofur's tear stained face as he was dragged away by Azog's pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame guldfiskn entirely for this chapter.


	23. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin learns of Bilbo and Bofur's fate while Bilbo and Bofur deal with Azog.

Thorin anchored at the Blue Island.  This is where Nori and Bofur would meet him.  This is where they would plan what to do.  The refugees seemed scared of Thorin at first, for good reason, but warmed up to him as they sailed from The Shire to the island.  These were farmers, merchants, peasants.  Hardly material for pirates.  Once Thorin had explained the situation, who Smaug and Azog were and how they were going to save Bilbo, these refugees took up arms and were willing to join his crew.

They couldn't do anything until they heard from the merfolk.  As they crossed the reef, Dori jumped out to gather all his people for the emergency meeting.  Ori stayed on the ship, to help heal the refugees with Oin.  By the time the merfolk arrived at the island, Dis and Nirma had made a tentative camp and Gloin was making a fire.  They were anticipating on staying for a while.

Rhul and Krish were first to arrive, Dori, Bifur, and Bombur following closely, along with the rest of the pod.  No sign of Nori or Bofur.

"Nori believes and trusts you, Thorin of Erebor," Krish said.  "Yet you have brought us into a war."

"That was not my intent," Thorin bowed his head.  "I would have spared your people from this, but Smaug and Azog know of your existence.  They will not stop until they have captured you."

"Yes, we know," Krish sighed.  "We offer you our Gifts, Thorin, to fight this war.  You have done honorably by us and have protected us.  We will stand by your side."

Thorin put his hand on his heart and bowed his head.  He had earned the trust of the merpeople.  He would not take it lightly.

"We wait for Nori and Bofur's return," Thorin said.  "They have gone to find Bilbo, our spy from The Shire."

"What will you have us do?" Rhul asked, coming beside Krish.

"We need spies in the ocean," Thorin said.  "Smaug has control of Erebor, the Misty Archipelago, the Gundabad Peninsula, and both ports at Mirkwood.  Now he has destroyed The Shire.  The only free port is at Rivendell Island.  I need to know if Gondor and Rohan are still free.  Can you spare a few to scout it out?"

Rhul nodded and whistled.  He gave a few hand motions and three mermaids nodded, diving underneath the water and swimming away.

"What will you do with Smaug?" Bombur asked shyly.

"Hopefully, kill him," Thorin said.  "Then I will be proper Lord of Erebor."

"You're a lord?" Dori said, his eyes widening slightly.

"Heir to a lord," Thorin shrugged, feeling a faint flush creep in his cheeks.  Perhaps he could use his Lordship to persuade Dori to live with him.

<Nori's here!> Bifur exclaimed over all their minds.  <He's here but... where's Bofur?>

The merpeople all parted as Nori swam up to Thorin.  His crew came up behind him and Dis rested her hand on his elbow.  Nori came from the water with red rimmed eyes and his face twisted in misery.  He looked up at Thorin and choked on a sob, falling into the water.  Thorin didn't even think before falling to his knees, pulling Nori up into a warm, damp hug.

"Azog t-took him," Nori sobbed into Thorin's shoulder.  "He took B-Bofur!"

Everyone gasped and Thorin held onto Nori tighter.  Dori and Ori came to his side and rested their hands on Nori's shaking shoulders.  An animalistic scream tore through the air and Thorin saw Bifur, his mouth open in rage and grief and Bombur holding onto him.

"Did you find Bilbo?" Thorin asked gently.

"Azog has him too," Nori said, taking a deep breath.  "Wh-what's he going to do with Bofur?"

"I don't know," Thorin said, holding his friend closer.  "I don't know, but we'll find him."

* * *

Bilbo was thrown into a cage.  His head was burning from where Azog kept pulling him by the hair and there was a cut on his leg that wouldn't stop bleeding.  Those were the least of his worries.

The cage was in Azog's personal office.  It used to be the office of the Governor.  It was a large room with a desk at one end.  The paintings that used to be on the walls were thrown out and burned, as were the books and bookshelves.  The room was practically naked, except for Bilbo's cage and a glass container.  It was the glass container that worried Bilbo.  It was big enough to hold a man upright with a latching lid and plenty of holes cut out at the top.  It was filled with water.

Azog sat behind his desk, leaned back, and called in his pirates.  Between them was Bofur, still trapped in the net and his entire body flaking.  His scales had lost their luster and his lips were cracking.  He looked pale and sick and the gills on his neck flapped helplessly.  Too weak to protest, the pirates untangled Bofur and put him in the glass container, latching the lid shut.

There was hardly any room to move in there.  Bofur had enough space to float, stretch his arms out if he needed to, but other than that he was trapped.  He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.  Bilbo crawled to the edge of his cage, staring at Bofur with absolute horror.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Azog stood up and walked to the container, the cage.  "A trophy for destroying this disgusting city."

"You're a monster!" Bilbo shouted from his cage.  Bofur looked at him hopefully.  "Taking Bofur and locking him up like that!"

Azog was in front of his cage now, eyes narrowed and yellowing teeth far too close to Bilbo.  Bilbo didn't shrink back.  No, he sat up straight and looked at Azog dead in the eye.

"It has a name?" Azog said.  "Bofur?"

"Yes,  _he_ has a name!" Bilbo said, wondering where all this courage was coming from.  "He has a name and a home and a husband!  He isn't your trophy!"

"Why," Azog laughed, "you make him sound almost... well, almost human."

"He's more human than you!" Bilbo shouted.  "Just you wait!  His husband is going to bring Thorin and they'll rescue us, you'll see."

Azog walked back to his desk slowly.  He moved a few papers and sat down heavily in his chair.

"So he is working with merpeople," Azog mused to himself.

Bilbo could have punched himself.  He wasn't supposed to be giving away information to Azog about Thorin.  He just wanted to protect Bofur until Nori could come back because Nori would come back.  Bilbo heard Nori scream when they were dragged away.  Yes, Nori would come for Bofur.  They just had to wait it out.

 

Seven days later and Bilbo was beginning to wonder what was taking Nori so long.  Things were uncomfortable in his prison, but they weren't atrocious.  He was given three, meager meals a day and constantly berated by Azog.  The pirates would mock him and spit in his food, but all in all, it could be worse.  Bofur, whose beauty had come back after his first night in the water, was constantly ogled by Azog.  He would curl up and hide behind his hair and try to ignore what Azog was saying.

"He'll be here," Bilbo said for the hundredth time.  "Nori will come with Thorin and Dori and they'll save us."

"I know they will," Bofur said, curled up at the bottom of his tank.  "I just... I miss him so much."

Bilbo looked at Bofur and noticed, for the first time, that he could see Bofur's ribs.  In fact, Bofur was practically skin and bones!  When had that happened?

"Are you eating?" Bilbo grabbed the bars of his cage.

"I can't," Bofur shook his head.  "It doesn't sit right."

"Bofur you have to eat!" Bilbo admonished.  "You have to keep up your strength.  You have to!"

"What for?" Bofur curled up tighter.  "He'll just come back and I can't listen to him anymore.  I can't hear him talk about me like that again."

"So you're going to starve yourself then, are you?" Bilbo said, furious at Bofur for giving up.  "When Nori gets here-"

"But he's not," Bofur said softly.  "He's not here and I have to go through every day hearing Azog and do you know what that's like, Bilbo?"  Bofur sat up and pressed himself against the glass and Bilbo wondered how he missed Bofur's growing thinness.  "This is killing me, Bilbo.  I'm going to die in this cage if Nori doesn't come soon.  I'm already dying without him here..."

Bilbo sighed and leaned back in his cage.  There had to be something he could do.  Some way of keeping Bofur's spirits up.

"Sing," Bilbo said suddenly.  "Sing with me, Bofur.  That's your Gift, right?  The Gift of Music, so sing!  Perhaps if we sing someone will hear us and save us.  That's how I managed to stumble upon you, actually."

"I don't know if I have the words," Bofur sighed.

"I'll go first then," Bilbo said.

Bilbo straightened his back and cracked his neck.  He wet his lips and started to sing.  He sang a slow lullaby, one his mother used to sing when he was a child.  It was a lullaby of merpeople and oceans and ships that sailed.  It seemed to brighten Bofur slightly and Bofur sang along.  By the time Azog came in with their dinner, Bofur was practically radiant with peace.

"I have a question, trophy," Azog said, running his fingers along Bofur's tank as Bilbo ate his bread silently.  "Your kind, you aren't just in the Blue Reef, are you?"

Bofur folded his arms and didn't say anything.

"You will ANSWER ME when I ask you a question!" Azog slammed his fist against the tank and Bofur quivered as far back as he could go.  "Are there more of your kind in the ocean?"

Bofur nodded frantically.

"Good, good," Azog caressed the tank and dropped a raw fish in through the top.  "Now tell me, dear one, do they get along with you?"

Bilbo could barely see Bofur, Azog's bulk blocking most of the tank.  He saw as Bofur refused to answer and Azog slammed his fist on the tank again.  Bofur squashed himself at the bottom of the tank, his eyes were wide with fear and Azog crouched.

"You know what will happen if you don't tell me," Azog murmured, running his hands down the tank.  "You don't want to get hurt again, do you?"

Bofur shook his head, his hair clouding around his head.

"Tell me about the others," Azog leaned in until his breath fogged up the glass.  "Tell me and I'll reward you, my precious trophy."

"Don't like them," Bofur said softly.  "They live in the open seas between the reef and the archipelago.  Violent.  Fight sharks."

"There, was that so hard?" Azog kissed the glass and dropped a handful of clams into the tank.

Bilbo didn't like where this was going.  Half-eaten dinner abandoned, he watched Azog go to his desk and pull out a pen and paper.  He wrote a quick note and tied it to the leg of a raven, whispered instructions and the bird flew out the window.

"Now, my pet," Azog said to Bofur, "I am going to be gone for a few days.  Don't worry, Bolg will take good care of you while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Bilbo demanded.

"To find some help," Azog grinned.  "You are lucky I like your cheek, little one.  Bolg doesn't appreciate humor like I do."

Cackling madly, Azog slammed the door shut on his way out.  Bofur was curled up at the bottom of his tank again, staring blankly at nothing.

"He's not..." Bilbo started.  "Is he?"

"The merpeople of the open seas are feral," Bofur said softly.  "They lose their... humanity I suppose.  They are monsters and they would do anything for a bit of gold."

"But if Azog is going to hire them, then your family is in danger!" Bilbo said.  "Bombur and Bifur and Dori, Ori and Nori!  Krish and Rhul... they're all in danger!"

"My people will be worried about their own war, fighting off those feral merfolk," Bofur sighed.  "Thorin will be alone in his fight against Smaug."

"Then we have to warn them!" Bilbo exclaimed.  "Azog is gone.  We need to get out of here!"

"No," Bofur shook his head.  "We don't need to do anything anymore."

"You've given up then?" Bilbo snapped.  "You're just going to lie there and let Azog destroy your home?  Your family?  Nori?"

Bofur didn't say anything.

"Fine," Bilbo said.  "Fine!  You can give up but I won't!  I won't let him win.  But if you want to just roll over and take it, then fine!  You're a coward and a fool, Bofur!"

Bilbo curled up in the farthest corner of his cage and wept bitterly.


	24. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin waits and Nori takes a risk.

Thorin wanted to lay siege to The Shire as soon as he heard that Bofur and Bilbo were captured.  He was ready to charge the port, destroy Azog, and save his friends.  Balin held him back.  They had to think things through.  No rushing into bad situations anymore.  Instead, they waited in Buckland Bay for a perfect opening.  Sooner or later, Azog would have to leave The Shire, go back to Erebor.  That was their time to strike.

"You know Azog," Balin said.  "He's captured Bofur and Bilbo.  They're his now."

"And you think he'd leave them in The Shire?" Thorin asked, looking at the broken city through his spyglass.

"It would be too dangerous to bring Bofur onto the sea," Dori said, sitting far away in a small whirlpool of water.  "Bifur would find him then Nori and I would break the ship and take him back."

"So we just need to wait until Azog leaves?" Thorin said.  "Is he ever going to leave?"

"He will," Nori nodded.  "He has to go back to Smaug eventually."

"When he leaves, Dwalin, Gloin and I will charge in," Thorin said, folding his spyglass and turning to his crew.  "If things go poorly, Dis is Captain."

"You are not leaving us behind!" Fili shouted, pulling himself forward with Kili.

"You have no experience on land," Thorin said, resigned.  "You two were born and taught on the ocean.  Here is where you will stay, with your mother.  Oin, you need to stay and keep the crew alive.  Balin, you're the best tactician I know and I need you to stay with this ship."

"Don't talk like that," Gimli said gently.  "You talk like we might not see you again."

"You might not," Thorin sighed.  "This is a rescue mission, Gimli.  We need to be small and silent."

"I'm small and silent!" Kili said.  "Take me, please."

"You are not silent at all!" Fili pushed his brother.  "I am though!"

"This is a rescue mission," Thorin said again.  "If we come back with Bilbo and Bofur, we'll go after Smaug next, in Erebor.  You can come then, how does that sound?"

"Fine," the three boys pouted.  "You better come back."

"He will," Dis said firmly.

"I hope so," Thorin said.

 

Seven days later, they watched as Azog boarded his ship and sailed away.  This was the time to strike.  They would wait until nightfall, when they could travel without being seen.  Thorin spent the day in his cabin with Dori, Dwalin was off in the ocean with Ori, and Gloin was with his wife.  This could, quite possibly, be their end.

Nori, meanwhile, was swimming back to the Blue Reef as fast as he could.  He had thought about what to do for the past seven days, and he had come to a decision.  He would not wait in the harbor for any sign of Bofur.  He needed to be in there.  He needed to see Bofur and break him out.  Nori would not wait.  He couldn't do it.  What he was about to do, however, might kill him.

Krish was waiting in the throne room, her and Rhul acting as leaders until Bofur returned.

"What brings you here?" Krish asked.  "I thought you were waiting in Buckland Bay with Thorin?"

"I ask the right to invoke the Words of Change," Nori said, bowing his head slightly.

"With whom do you wish to Change?" Krish asked, her eyes narrowing.  She knew.

"With you."

"That is unacceptable!" Rhul said.  "You know the Words of Change are dangerous.  It could kill you and Krish."

"She has the Gift of Land," Nori said.  "Bofur is up there, in The Shire, and I need to get him.  I can't do it without your Gift, Krish."

"You will never be the Siren again, Nori," Krish said, coming up to Nori.  "You will never have your Song.  Can you live with that?"

"I need to get to him," Nori said.  "I can't live with just waiting.  I trust Thorin and his crew, but I need to see him.  I need to save him."

"Very well," Krish nodded, placing a cool hand on Nori's cheek.  "If this is your true desire, then I agree."

They stood together, hands clasped tightly.  Rhul frowned beside them.

"I, Nori, invoke the Words of Change.  I give up my Gift of Song for the Gift of Land."

"I, Krish, accept the Words of Change.  Willingly, I surrender my Gift of Land for the Gift of Song."

Something cool and electric ran all through Nori's body.  His vision went black and his chest began to burn.  It was as though he swallowed needles.  His throat burned and stung, as though stabbed.  Each breath was agony.  His lungs were shrinking, his ribs were breaking.  He thought his tongue was going to fall out.

_Mother Ocean has heard your request, Nori, my son.  This I grant unto you; that your Gift shall be changed.  From henceforth, you shall have the Gift of Land._

All the air was pushed from Nori's chest and he felt like he was dying.  His Gift, which had been twisted into his very soul, was torn from him.  His Siren Song, his voice, left and Nori felt empty inside.  Never again would he sing a ship to doom.  Never again would Nori's song tempt sailors into the water.  He had given it up.  He cried and regret filled him.  How could he give up his Gift?  his Song?

Bofur's sweet face floated in his mind.

For Bofur.  Nori would give up his Song for Bofur.

He couldn't breathe.  The water was choking him.  He couldn't see.  The water was blinding him.  He tried to push forward with his tail but found he couldn't.  He couldn't breathe.   His head was spinning and he thought he would surely die.

Strong arms pushed him to the surface and Nori took a deep breath of fresh air.  He was pushed onto a the Blue Island and remembered no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very torn about what happened here.


	25. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Co. rescue Bofur and Bilbo and run into someone they did not expect

Dwalin forced himself not to look back at Ori as he, Thorin and Gloin made their way into the harbor.  He knew that if he looked back he would run to Ori and forget this whole rescue mission.  He needed his head clear.  They were sneaking into The Shire, which was crawling with Azog's pirates, to find a captured merman and merchant.  A walk in the park, really.

There was one building that was untouched.  Most likely that would be Azog's "home" and that is where they would look first.  It also happened to have a very severe guard.  Thorin made a motion to Gloin and he nodded.  He pulled out a grenado (where did he keep those things?!) and lit the fuse.  Gloin threw it as far from the building as he could and they ducked.

The explosion sent shrapnel flying.  Peeking over, Dwalin saw all the pirates running for the explosion.  Quietly, they ran down the pier, keeping to the shadows as much as they could.  Gloin threw another grenado further down the street.  Dwalin took the lead, running down the dock as fast as he dared, when he spotted something in the water.

"Nori!" Dwalin hissed, flinging himself to the dock.  "What are you doing here?"

"I came for my husband!" Nori said.

"You can't come!" Thorin whispered.  "They're inland."

"I know," Nori said, lifting himself onto the dock and rolling over.  "I got that covered."

Dwalin's jaw dropped.  Nori was sprawled out on the deck, his hair ragged and chest heaving.  His legs were spread out and trembling.

His.  Legs.

"What the hell have you done?!" Dwalin growled.  "Why do you have legs?!"

"It's a long story," Nori said, sitting up straight.  "Let's go find Bofur."

"We are not going anywhere until you explain... that," Thorin gestured to Nori's legs.

"Krish had the Gift of Land," Nori said quickly.  "She could turn human for an hour any time she wished.  So I invoked the Words of Change and we swapped Gifts."

"You can do that?" Gloin asked.

"It's not easy," Nori said, wiggling his toes.  "Our Gifts were given to us from the Ocean, our Mother.  To change your Gift is about as easy as trying to cut your heart out with a spoon.  You're ripping out a part of your soul to get a new one.  Most of us who try end up dying."

"But not you?"

"Not me," Nori laughed softly.  "Look, I gave up my Song for these contraptions.  Are we rescuing Bofur or not?"

"You gave up your Song?!" Thorin looked murderous.

"This isn't the time for that!" Nori groaned.  "Help me stand up.  Is this a rescue mission or what?"

"He's right," Gloin said, helping Nori to his feet.  "We're here to rescue Bofur and Bilbo.  You can interrogate Nori later."

Thorin nodded and tore off his jacket.  He wrapped it clumsily around Nori's waist and put an arm around his waist.

"How can you manage to walk on these things?" Nori hissed as he was practically dragged to the building.  "This is impossible!"

"Would you shut up?" Dwalin elbowed him in the ribs.

With a well placed kick, the front door fell in.  Nori, still wobbly on his legs, could walk on his own and let Thorin and Dwalin pull out their weapons.  Thorin made a few motions.  Gloin and he would search downstairs.  Dwalin was to take Nori and search upstairs.  They nodded and moved.  Nori, holding the jacket around his waist, kept right behind Dwalin as they went up the stairs.

It opened up to a large hallway.  Nori stood beside Dwalin and closed his eyes, lifting up his left hand.  A knot tattoo was inked on the palm and it seemed to glow slightly.  Nori started to walk.  Dwalin followed.  Nori walked down the hallway and through a door into what looked like an office.  A heavy desk was on the opposite end with a large window behind that looked out over the harbor.

"Dwalin!"

Bilbo was in a small cage to his right.  Covered in soot and dirt, he looked gaunt but managed to smile at Dwalin regardless.  Dwalin rushed over and knelt down, breaking the lock off with his sword.  Bilbo came crawling out and hugged Dwalin.

"I thought you'd given us up!" Bilbo said.  "Bofur's been... Bofur!"

Dwalin turned and noticed, for the first time, a tall and narrow glass tank.  At the very bottom was a curled up Bofur, thin as a reed and not moving.  Nori was kneeling beside the tank, hands pressed against the glass.  A single tear fell down his cheek.

"He's alive," Nori whispered.  "He's... he's barely holding on.  He needs the ocean.  He needs Ori."

"I can't carry that," Dwalin looked at the tank.

"He needs to get out of there now!" Nori shouted.  "If we wait any longer he might die!"

"I don't-"

"Dwalin, look out!" Bilbo pushed Dwalin to the side.

A vicious pirate slammed a cutlass down where Dwalin was just standing.  His skin was dark and he had a large scar over one cheek.

"Azog won't like this," the pirate growled.  "His pretty pets running away."

"Bolg," Bilbo said from behind him.  "Better catch me if you can!"

And he bolted from the room.  The pirate, Bolg, roared and chased after him.  Dwalin turned back to Nori- his face shining with tears.

"We need to get him out," he said.

There was a shriek from the hallway and Thorin ran into the office, breathless and bloody.

"They're coming," he said.

Thorin looked at the window and back at Dwalin.  Patting Nori on the shoulder, Dwalin came to the window.  It was at least a twenty foot drop to a grassy hill that led straight to the pier.  If they jumped right, they could make it.

"I'll tell Gloin to rig some explosives," Thorin said.  "Get Nori and Bofur out.  We'll meet you at Buckland Bay."

"Bilbo-"

"I'll get him," Thorin nodded.  "At the bay.  If we aren't there in a few hours, leave without us."

"Thorin-"

"That is how it has to be."

Thorin was right.  Dwalin nodded and grabbed Thorin's forearm.

"Be safe."

Thorin smiled and ran out the door.  Dwalin took a deep breath and turned to Nori.

"We're gonna jump," he said, tearing his shirt and wrapping his hand in it.  "Put your weight forward and try to hit the ground rolling.  If you land wrong, the worst you'll get is a broken leg."

"The worst?!" Nori exclaimed.

Dwalin punched the glass.  It splintered.  He punched it again.  Small rivulets of water dripped out.  He punched a third time.  The glass shattered and water gushed forth.  Dwalin reached down and scooped Bofur into his arms.  The merman was as light as a child and his bones were sticking out.

"I'll go first," Dwalin said.  "Keep close."

Nori nodded and Dwalin jumped through the window.  He rolled on the ground and came up on his feet, slightly winded.  He turned and saw Nori jump.  The angle was slightly off but he landed, rolled and came up on one leg.

"Ankle," Nori said, hopping to Dwalin, clutching the jacket to his waist still.  "Damn, that hurt!"

"Is anyone else here with you?" Dwalin asked as they hobbled to the pier.

"I think Bifur came," Nori gasped.  "He wanted to get Bofur."

"Call him," Dwalin said.  "I need him to take you and Bofur to the ship."

"What about you?" Nori asked as Dwalin set Bofur down on the wooden dock.

"I'm going back."

"Thorin said-"

"I know what Thorin said!" Dwalin shouted.  "He's my best friend.  I'm not leaving him back there!"

"But-"

"No buts, Siren," Dwalin said softly.  "Get your husband safe.  I'll see you later."

Dwalin pressed their foreheads together briefly, then he was running back to the house.  He was up the grassy little hill when the entire building exploded.  The force of it knocked Dwalin back and the heat was unbearable.  The fire and fire and heat and burning and smoke and the sound of explosions and death death death and Smaug's vicious laughter as Azog stabbed his father and Balin was crying and carrying him away and the _heat._

Pushing himself from those memories (fire and burning and screaming) Dwalin ran up the hill, shouting Thorin's name.  The building was utterly destroyed, bits of stone, wood, and glass scattered everywhere.  Azog's pirates were spread out, most of them dead or dying.  Dwalin paid them no mind as he rushed through the wreckage, shouting for Thorin, Gloin, and Bilbo.

He wouldn't leave them like this.  He couldn't go back to  _The Arkenstone_ and tell the crew what happened.  He wouldn't be able to look into Nirma's eyes if he had to tell her of her husband's death.  Dis wouldn't blame him for Thorin, but Dwalin knew she would want to.  And the boys... Fili and Kili, who would lose their uncle the way they lost their father and Gimli wouldn't have a father anymore...

No!  Dwalin would not let that happen.  He would sooner die than let that happen.

Dwalin began tearing through the debris.  He pulled away planks of wood and heaved stone bricks.  He shouted again.

Then, by a miracle, he heard it.  It was so soft, Dwalin thought he imagined it, but he ran towards the sound.  The smallest whimper and a muffled shout.  Dwalin pushed through the wreckage and found a trapdoor.  It had miraculously survived the explosion.  Not hesitating, Dwalin threw it open.

Inside was Gloin, Bilbo, and Thorin, huddled together.  They were battered and bruised, but alive.  Dwalin let out a relieved breath and pulled them out.  Gloin's arm was broken and he held it gingerly to his chest.  Thorin had a nasty set of scars on his left side where he had blocked the shrapnel from Bilbo.  Bilbo, other than the injuries from being in a cage for a week, seemed the healthiest of the lot.

"Please tell me all your rescue attempts aren't like this," Bilbo coughed.

"They're usually much better than this," Thorin chuckled.

"Next time leave me there," Bilbo sniffed.  "I'll find my own way out."


	26. Finally Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Buckland Bay, everyone is reunited.

Once at the bay, Nori knew his hour of humanity was up.  His legs began to hurt- like thousands of knives stabbing into his flesh.  His neck burned as his gills came back, tearing open his skin.  It was difficult to breathe and just when he was about to pass out, the pain left.  Nori was a merman once more, his silver tail limp in the water and his chest heaving.  The sprained ankle was gone though- small blessings.

The pirates were all on their ship, ready to escape at a moments notice.  Bifur gently laid Bofur on the shore and Nori crawled up to him, still weak from the transformation.  Bofur was still breathing, but it was so slow and soft Nori thought it might stop any second.

"Just hold on," Nori whispered, running his fingers down Bofur's cheek.  "Help is coming, sweetheart.  Just hold on."

Ori pulled Nori away gently.  When had he shown up?

"I'm going to save him," Ori said.  "But you have to wait."

Nori nodded dumbly.  Sitting in the shallows he watched as Ori ran his hands over Bofur, a soft glow emanating from them.  If Ori couldn't save Bofur, then no one in all of the Middle Seas could save him.  Dori swam up next to him,  embracing Nori with his strong arms.  It had been so long since Nori took comfort in Dori like this.  Ever since he became the Siren.  He shifted until he could rest his head on Dori's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Dori said, running a hand down Nori's arm.  "Ori's Gift hasn't failed us yet."

The quiet was only interrupted by Ori's soft chanting and the sound of the ocean splashing on the beach.  Nori held onto Dori the whole while, his heart pounding with anxiety.  Bifur and Bombur were close, holding onto each other.  After what seemed like hours, Ori backed away, pale and shaking.  Bofur was still.

"He is very weak," Ori said.  "I don't think he was eating while captured.  We need to get him some food, soup I think, and give him plenty of rest."

Bombur was in action, talking to Bifur quickly and they both dove into the ocean.  Nori slid beside his husband, lying on the sand and taking Bofur's hand in his.  If he closed his eyes, he could pretend everything was alright and that Bofur was just sleeping.

"Nori," Ori said gently.  "I'm sorry but... I have to ask.  Where's Dwalin?"

"He's on his way," Nori said.  "Wouldn't come without Thorin."

"And they're alive, right?" Ori asked.  "Dwalin's still alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Nori muttered.

Bombur came up with a clay bowl filled with a seaweed soup.  Ori nodded and touched the bowl, murmuring something under his breath.  When he let it go, the soup was shimmering slightly in the light.  Nori held up Bofur gently as Bombur coaxed soup down his throat.  Ori had done some fancy healing spellwork, because as soon as Bofur swallowed the first spoonful, his breathing grew deeper and his eyelids flickered.  By the fifth spoonful, Bofur was sitting up on his own and he looked a little less thin.  Once the bowl was empty, Bofur opened his eyes and smiled.

There was a small, breathless laugh from Bombur and he yanked Bofur from Nori and practically crushed him in a hug.  Bifur came up and the three of them hugged tightly, so glad to be alive and together again.  Nori wanted to pull Bofur back to him, but he would wait.  Family first.

Wiping a few tears away, Bofur turned, his eyes scanning the waters.  As soon as his eyes landed on Nori, he let out the smallest sob and jumped into Nori's arms.  This was right and perfect.  Bofur was safe and warm in his arms and Nori would never, ever, let him go again.

"I thought- I thought you weren't coming," Bofur sobbed into Nori's neck.  "I waited for so long a-and no one was there."

"I will always come for you," Nori said.

Then Bofur was kissing him with every bit of passion he had.  Hands in his hair and chests pressed tight together.  Nori moaned with pure ecstasy and pressed more insistently against him.

"Not now!" Bofur mumbled, gesturing to the audience they had.

"You said later," Nori said, running his fingers over Bofur's stomach.  "It's been a whole week."

"I suppose..." Bofur muttered, twisting Nori's hair around his fingers.

"No," Ori shook his head, breaking them apart.  "Bofur needs rest and plenty of food.  Understand, brother?"

"Yes..." Nori sighed.

"Good," Ori grinned smugly.  "Just to make sure, Bifur will stay with you."

"Ori!" Nori whined as Bofur giggled.

"That soup helped him up, but it won't keep him up," Ori said.  "If you want your husband to stay alive and healthy, you will let him rest, until I say so.  Understand?"

"...fine," Nori pouted.

Bofur giggled again and tucked himself in Nori's arms.  "Later, love."

Nori tried not to roll his eyes and very nearly managed it.  Bofur grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck.  Nori was seriously thinking about ignoring his brother, escape Bifur, and show Bofur just how much he missed him, when three pirates and one merchant made their way to the bay.  A shriek rose up from the ship, followed by a splash.  Nori sighed happily and leaned against Bofur.

"There's the rescue team," he said.

Bilbo led the charge, looking uninjured and smiling.  Behind him was Dwalin, a little more damaged than when Nori last saw him.  Then came Thorin, who was limping something awful, and Gloin, who held his arm gingerly to his chest.  Despite being battered, they looked triumphant.

Dwalin spared a glance for Nori and Bofur, giving a nod and smiling through that bushy beard of his.  Nori smiled back and then Dwalin was splashing into the bay, lifting Ori into his arms and spinning around.  Dori was already on Thorin and Nori thought he saw a hint of a tear on Dori's face.  From the water came a soaking wet Nirma, apparently having jumped ship at the sight of her husband.

Nori held onto Bofur tighter.

"It's good to be home," Bofur said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These idiots are so in love it's making me cry.


	27. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merfolk of the Blue Reef find themselves in a spot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 comments! I've never written something with this much feedback before. This is overwhelming. Thank you guys, so much.
> 
> Special thanks to Guldfiskn for commenting and keeping me ultra motivated to write :)

Bombur swam through the reef cheerfully.  After a hard process of healing, Bofur was much better.  Ori finally took him off bed rest (much to Nori's delight) and he was grinning and joking and making music again.  The only difference was that Bofur wouldn't eat clams anymore.  They reminded him of Azog too much.  He also wouldn't go anywhere without Nori by his side.  Still, things could have been worse.

The merfolk had decided to celebrate Bofur's health by a feast.  And by merfolk, it was Nori's idea.  Any excuse to celebrate and visit the pirates was a good excuse in his book. Bombur chuckled to himself as he searched for mussels and edible plants.  He hadn't realized how far from home he'd gone, and how close to the Drop Off he was, until there was suddenly no reef beneath him.

Bombur swam back hurriedly, grabbing onto a coral.  Ever since his pod had moved to the reef, Bombur found safety in it.  He liked the comfort the reef gave him, the protection from the open seas.  That was vital now more than ever as he saw a dozen merpeople swim by.

They were feral.  Bombur stifled a gasp as they paused, mere feet from where he was hiding.  He hadn't seen feral merfolk in years and had almost forgotten they existed.  Their skin was mottled green and their tails were all sharp angles and points.  Their hands curled into claws that gripped spears made of bone.

They used to have to fight them.  Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur.  When they lived in the open seas, they had to fight for food and for territory.  Bombur hated those days.  The screeching and the blood.

"They are here," one of the ferals said.  "The white man said."

"Do we trust him?" another asked.

"He pays us well," the first one said.  "We do what he asks."

"The reef people are weak," a third one growled out.  "They deserve death."

Bombur gasped and the ferals turned to him, their red eyes glowing.

"Get him!"

Bombur swam hard and fast, the ferals hissing and growling behind him.  He turned and saw their claws extended towards him.  Bombur weaved through the coral, fish scattering as he swam.  Something hit the side of his cheek and he saw a bone dagger in the coral.

One of the launched forward and grabbed his tail, the long nails digging through the scales and into the flesh beneath.  Bombur screamed and three more ferals jumped on him, holding him down.  There was a bone spear at his neck and he froze.

"Where are the others?" the merman holding the spear asked.

Bombur shook his head.

The feral pushed the spear closer to Bombur's neck, pricking him and drawing a trickle of blood.

"Where are the others?!" he demanded.

Bombur shook his head again.  The feral screamed and slammed the spear down, deep into the fin of Bombur's tail, pinning him to the coral.  Bombur screamed and struggled, but if he pulled then his fin would tear.

"Stay," the feral chuckled, running his fingers down Bombur's cheek, nails scratching slightly.

The rest of them laughed and swam away, leaving Bombur pinned to the coral.

* * *

Nori sat behind Bofur, running his hands through the dark hair.  Bofur hummed contently.

"I still can't believe you gave up your Song," Bofur mumbled as Nori started braiding his hair.

"I had to get to you," Nori said.  "I just... I had to."

"But your Song," Bofur insisted.

"I don't mind," Nori said honestly.  "I haven't been much of a Siren recently.  Much too busy with other things.  Besides, with the Gift of Land I can work with Thorin better.  I can visit him on his own turf, you know?"

"I suppose," Bofur shrugged.

"And Krish will be a wonderful Siren," Nori couldn't help grin wickedly.  "Blonde hair, sky blue tail, and wide eyes.  She will sing sailors to their doom and they will love her for it."

"Won't you miss it?" Bofur turned, pulling his hair from Nori's hands.  "You've been singing ships to their doom for so long, isn't that who you are?"

"It was," Nori said.  He took Bofur's right hand and turned it face up, the marriage knot stark on the palm of his hand.  Nori turned up his left hand with his matching knot.  "This, though, this is who I am.  I'm yours, Bofur.  Nothing else matters anymore."

"Nori," Bofur whispered, his name soft and tender.

The door to their room burst open and Nori cursed the inconvenience and turned at the interrupter.  It was Bifur and his hair was frantic and eyes wild.

<Bombur is missing> he said without preamble.  <He was supposed to be back by now.>

"You think something happened to him?" Bofur turned and Nori groaned, falling back on the bed.  He wasn't getting anything tonight, was he?

<I wish to search for him but I cannot go without your permission> Bifur said.

"You don't need to ask for permission," Bofur said gently.

Bifur nodded and left their room, apologizing to Nori with a smug smirk.  Nori rolled his eyes and pulled Bofur close to his chest, pressing hot kissing along his neck.

"You are insatiable," Bofur teased, tipping his head back for more.

"You love me for it," Nori mumbled.

The door slammed open again and Nori was thinking about initiating a certain time of day where they would  _not_ be interrupted unless it was a matter of life or death.

<Ferals!> Bifur's voice rang in their heads.  <They're on the edges of the reef, surrounding us and preparing to fight!>

And that was a matter of life or death, unfortunately.  Nori pulled himself away from Bofur and put his mind to the matter at hand.

"How many of them?"

<A few dozen, at least.>

"Do we have any casualties?"

<No, other than Bombur is missing.>

"You and Ori find Bombur, bring him here," Nori said, strapping his knife to his back.  "Bofur, I need you to go to Thorin, tell him what's happening, can you do that?"

"I don't know-" Bofur hedged, shrinking in on himself.

"Bofur, my darling Bofur, I need you to get to Thorin.  The ferals have never attacked us before and Thorin might have a clue why."

"The surface though," Bofur cringed.  "I can't go up there again- I can't!"

"It's just Thorin," Nori said, tucking Bofur's hair behind his ear.  "He'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to leave you," Bofur said.

"I can take care of myself," Nori said.  "Now go!"

Bofur surged forward, kissing Nori hard and deep.

"I won't lose you again," Nori said.  "I promise."

Bofur nodded and swam up.  Taking a deep breath, Nori swam from his room with Bifur.  He turned left and Bifur went right.  Nori kept his ears open and heard the sounds of battle before he ever saw it.  The unearthly screeches, the clash of weapon on weapon.  Nori swam faster and pulled his knife from the sheath on his back.

He had heard stories of feral merfolk.  They were stories told to little merchildren to frighten them at night.  If you don't eat your dinner, the ferals will come and get you.  Hearing stories and actually seeing them were two very different things and Nori was not expecting what he saw.

The skin that looked like scales, the clawed hands and sharpened teeth, the red eyes and their weapons sharpened.  They were in combat with the reef merfolk, who only had rocks and their Gifts for weapons.  Nori was definitely asking Thorin for more weapons when he came by next.

Nori shouted and jumped into the fray, cutting the throat of one of the ferals.  Dori was throwing ferals around, crushing them with water pressure.  Rhul was a whirl of sharpened stones and shells.  Mirra was calling all kinds of sea creatures to her- manta rays and jellyfish latching themselves to the ferals.  The water was cloudy with blood.

With Nori there, they were able to turn the battle and gain the upper-hand.  They turned and started running and the merfolk cheered.  Nori tackled one and pressed his knife to her neck.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Given good money to get you," the feral mermaid said, her voice was deep and gravely. "Someone wants you  _dead_."

"Tell me who," Nori said, pulling her hair back and pressing his knife against her jugular.

"A pale man," she said.  "Lots of scars."

"Azog," Nori said.

The feral mermaid grabbed Nori's wrist with the knife and drew it across her throat, blood spilling out and clouding into the water.  Nori let her go and she floated away in the water.  Dori came down and moved the currents of the water so the blood faded away.  Bofur came down,  _The Arkenstone_ following him on the surface.  Bifur, Ori, and Bombur swam up next to him.

Nori pulled Bofur in close, kissing every bit of skin he could find.

"Never again," Bofur said.

"Thank you, my brave, sweet, husband," Nori said.  He turned to face Bombur, who was being tended to by Ori.  "Bombur, tell me what happened."

"Ferals came by," Bombur said, shaking slightly.  "Said they were paid to kill us."

"Azog," Nori said.  "I don't know how he learned about the ferals, but he's paying them to kill us apparently."

"It has something to do with Thorin," Bofur said.  "Doesn't it?"

"I think it does, unfortunately," Nori sighed.  "I think it's time he and I had a nice long chat about Azog and Smaug."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bofur and Nori sneak in romantic moments as often as they can. They're just stupidly in love and want the whole world to know.


	28. A Small Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Nori, Dwalin, Dis and Bilbo talk about what they should do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter with smidgens of plot. Sorry it's not up to... um, par.

Dis leaned against the wall, chewing her tongue.  Nori, wearing a spare pare of breeches, was lounged in a chair, seemingly admiring his feet and toes.  Dwalin was seated beside him, arms folded.  Thorin paced across the cabin, hands clasped behind his back.  Bilbo was hovering by the door.

"This is bad," Thorin said.

"Yes, we are aware of that," Nori said sarcastically.  "Things are bad right now we need to make them better."

"Let's start with what we know," Dwalin said, smoothly.  "Azog has bought off these... ferals to fight Nori's people.  Smaug has destroyed The Shire and we heard word that Gondor and Rohan will offer no aid to us.  The only free ports we have is that of Rivendell Island and those in Mirkwood."

"There's only one way to end this," Dis said, the men all turning to face her.  "We have to kill Smaug and Azog.  There is no other choice."

"But how?" Bilbo asked.

"Allies," Thorin said.  "We should gather as many as we can.  The sailors in Mirkwood hold no love for Smaug and his dictatorship, they will help.  The Isle of Dale was destroyed by Smaug, I'm sure we could find refuge and safety there.  If I can get a message to my cousin in the Iron Hills, he'll help us."

"My people will help you as well," Nori said.

"I can't ask that of you," Thorin said.  "I'll give you as many knives and daggers as you wish, but you need to protect your lands."

"This isn't up for debate," Nori stood up, hands on his hips.  "Dori is going to fight alongside you whether you want him there or not.  Ori will be fighting here too, you can bet on that.  Bifur will want his revenge.  Believe me when I say my people will fight by your side, Captain Thorin."

"But the ferals," Thorin said.  "What about them?"

"You can help us with them later," Nori said.  "With Azog dead, no one will be paying them and they might leave us alone."

"If they don't?"

"We'll call in a favor," Nori grinned.

"Thorin, you would be foolish not to accept their help," Dis said.  "You didn't see how strong and powerful Dori is.  He could destroy all of Erebor with one swoop."

"I will not bring Dori into this!" Thorin shouted, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Don't be an idiot," Dis snapped.  "You're in love with him and it's clouding your judgment."

"Dori, Ori, and Bifur will fight with you," Nori said, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.  "Give it up, Captain.  We can fend off the ferals.  You need their help."

"Dwalin," Thorin turned to his friend.  "Tell me you don't want Ori here."

"I don't," Dwalin said.

"Then how can you expect me to let Dori come along?"

"You have to trust him," Bilbo said, coming up beside Thorin and taking his hands.  "You have to trust that he'll be safe and that he can protect you and that you can protect him.  You can't keep him trapped and safe, especially not Dori.  He's as wild and as dangerous and untamed as the seas and he wants to be with you.  Don't try and lock him up."

Dis smiled proudly.  Bilbo, their little Bilbo, who had been safe in The Shire, had been watching.  He was a wise merchant.

"I just... I don't know," Thorin sighed.

"You don't have to know," Bilbo said.  "You just have to believe."

"But..."

"Oh for the love of the ocean, just suck it up," Nori said, slapping Thorin's face.  "You'll be glad he came when this is all over."

Thorin looked like he was about to protest, but Nori gave him a look, as did Bilbo.  Dis laughed to herself and took Nori by the arm.

"Your hour is almost up," she said.  "We'll get Thorin to agree, you'll see."

"He'll be grateful for it in the end," Nori said, kissing Dis's cheek.  "You'll let us know when you attack Erebor, won't you?"

"Of course," Dis smiled.

Nori jumped into the water, his body already contorting into his merman form.  The smile slipped from her face.  She knew Thorin.  They wouldn't get any allies.  He was saying that to comfort Nori and Bilbo, but in the end, Thorin would march on Erebor with their ship alone.  As soon as Dori, Ori, and Bifur came up, they would go and they would fight.


	29. The Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deep breath before the plunge. The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the fight/battle happens, this story will be pretty much finished.
> 
> I might be dragging it out as much as possible.
> 
> I will also be in Oregon until Tuesday night, so there probably won't be an update until then.

"You have done well," Smaug said.

Azog beamed.

"If the merpeople are busy with their own war then we can squash Thorin easily."

"Yes, sir," Azog nodded.

"Make preparations for war," Smaug said.  "Thorin will want his revenge, I'm sure.  By now he knows about what we've done to his allies."

"I shall get the cannons ready then."

"Not just the cannons," Smaug said smoothly.

"Sir?"

Smaug stood up from his ornate chair and walked around the room.  Azog followed as Smaug looked out a window to the ocean.  The high walls of Erebor were strong, with cannons lining the top.

"I want you on the seas," Smaug said, turning to face Azog, his narrow eyes glinting in the low light.  "Thorin will be coming at me with all he has.  I want you to flank him.  Once the citizens are evacuated and the cannons prepared, I need you on the ocean."

"Yes, sir," Azog bowed.

Smaug reached out with his long, thin fingers, and lifted Azog to face him.  He was smiling at Azog gently.

"We will be victorious, never fear," Smaug said.

* * *

Bombur sat on the reef, holding the unfamiliar knife in his hands.  Nori had given it to him.  Just in case.  Bombur didn't like it.  This wasn't like his little knife he used to cut away vegetation or chop food.  This knife was thick, with a long blade that came to a sharp point.  This was a weapon and Bombur felt sick holding it.

He and his little family left the open seas so they wouldn't have to fight anymore.  He still could, of course he could.  Bombur turned the knife over in his hands.  The weight was good and the blade was sharp.  He still knew where to hit the ferals to kill them.  The back of the neck, the hollow of the throat, through the eyes.  Never the chest- which was covered in hard scales.

Something touched his shoulder and Bombur whipped around, the knife held up in his hands.

"Sorry," the mermaid chuckled softly, lifting her hands in a show of innocence.  "Just wanted to see how you were holding up?"

Bombur recognized her.  Her hair was a soft auburn that floated neatly around her shoulders.  She had a wide smile and freckles across her shoulders.  Her tail (a beautiful shimmering teal) flipped nervously.

"Mirra!" Bombur said, lowering his knife.

"Yeah, that's me," Mirra laughed shakily.

"Oh, um, sorry," Bombur gestured with his knife.  "I didn't... I mean... I just thought..."

"You thought I was feral?" Mirra said, a coy smile on her mouth.

"It was... instinct?" Bombur offered helplessly.  Mirra had freckles on her nose, which crinkled when she laughed, and it was distracting.

"You seem fast, for not wanting to fight," Mirra said, sitting on the coral and patting the spot next to her.

Bombur sat down quickly, his face heating up.  "I grew up in the open seas.  You learn to have the instinct or you... die."

"Glad to see you're still with us then," Mirra elbowed Bombur playfully.

"I had Bifur and Bofur though..." Bombur shrugged.

"Not just now you didn't," Mirra pointed out.

Bombur blushed.  He should say something, shouldn't he?  Something funny so Mirra would laugh.  Why wasn't he like his brother, who could keep conversation flowing like rivers?  Oh, if only Bombur knew what to say!  Though Mirra seemed perfectly content with the silence.  Perhaps Bombur could do that.  Sit in silence and steal glimpses of her.  She had a round face with a little nose.  Her eyes, which were a touch too close, were blue.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Now if only Bombur could somehow tell her that without sounding creepy or admitting that he'd been staring at her for the past few minutes.  If only Bombur knew how to tell her that in a way that made her look at him and smile and maybe like him.

There was a soft touch on his shoulder.  He looked down and was torn between freezing on the spot or jumping up.  Mirra was leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulder.  Her hair clouded up and tickled where it touched.

"Are you scared?" she asked.  "I've only heard rumors, but they say the ferals are going to attack us again.  They say that... that someone wants us all killed."

"It's because of the Erebor Pirates," Bombur said, fiddling with the knife in his hands.  "There are other humans who want to kill him.  Since Nori and Bofur made the alliance with him, those humans want to kill us too."

"And are you scared?" Mirra asked.

"Not really," Bombur shrugged gently, trying not to upset Mirra's head too much.  "I've fought them before, so has Bofur.  From what Nori says, you pushed them back easily last time and now we're prepared for it."

"That's what I don't like," Mirra sighed, pushing herself closer to Bombur.  "This- this waiting."

"I don't like it either," Bombur admitted.

"Well," Mirra looked up at Bombur and smiled.  She had dimples.  "It's a good thing we're together then."

Bombur put his arm around Mirra and tucked her into his side.  She leaned against him and Bombur smiled.

* * *

Bofur had to pull Nori away from the maps.  Nori was overworking himself trying to protect the pod and it was starting to show.  He was stressed, tired, and snappy.  He would be no good when the ferals attacked if he was half dead.  Bofur dragged Nori to their bed and pushed him down, tying his hands to the stone bedposts.

"Normally I'd be all for this," Nori said, tugging at his bindings, "but I'm busy, darling."

"Not anymore you aren't," Bofur said, sitting beside Nori.  "You need a break."

"I can take a break once we're safe," Nori said, tugging at the rope again.

"Dwalin taught me those knots," Bofur said, pulling his book out.  "You won't be free from them in any hurry."

"So I'm supposed to just sit here?"

"That's the idea."

"And you're going to read?!"

"That was the plan."

"Shouldn't you entertain me?"

Bofur looked over at his husband.  Nori did look rather fetching tied up to their bed with his tail curling in want.  Bofur wanted to entertain Nori, to feel his husband beneath him and unable to move.  It would certainly keep Nori distracted from the upcoming battles.

"Very well," Bofur slapped his book shut.  He turned over and kissed Nori deeply, opening his mouth and licking inside.  His hands trailed up and down Nori's chest and Nori groaned and pulled at the ropes again.  "Let me entertain you."

* * *

_The Arkenstone_ was anchored in the Misty Archipelago, close to Erebor.  After much coaxing, bribery, and promises, Ori managed to get Dwalin alone on an island.  Ori knew that Thorin was planning on sailing to Erebor tomorrow and he wanted to be with Dwalin as much as he could before then.  They were sitting in the shallows, Dwalin's chest firm and hot against Ori's back, watching the ocean.

"Once Erebor is reclaimed, I'll buy a little house on the shore," Dwalin said, kissing Ori's ear.  "When the Ritual is complete, you can move in."

"Tell me what it's like, being human," Ori said, leaning his head back as Dwalin ran his lips down his neck.

"You'll have your own legs and feet," Dwalin teased.  "You can leave mine alone."

Ori chuckled.  "I think I'll like your feet more than mine."

"We'll go for walks until your feet blister," Dwalin said.  "We'll dance on the beaches and sleep together."

"What else?"

"I'll make sure the house has a big kitchen, for both of us to cook in," Dwalin tightened his arms around Ori's chest.  "We can learn to play music and sing and adopt a child or two."

Ori hummed and leaned closer to Dwalin.  Ever since he had made the decision to turn human, he'd been making lists of all the things he wanted to do as a human.  Dwalin was the top of that last.  Children though, had never crossed his mind.  But now the idea was in his mind and Ori found himself entertaining thoughts of it.  Of their little house on the beach with a large kitchen and a few little ones running across the sand, Dwalin scooping them up and tossing them into the air.

"I think I would like that," Ori said.  "As long as I'm with you."

Dwalin ran his hand over Ori's chest, where the little human figure was inked on his chest.  Ori lifted his hand and linked their fingers together.

"I will always be with you," Dwalin said.  "I love you, my little Ori."

"And I love you," Ori kissed Dwalin's hand.  "I always will."

Dwalin kissed Ori's cheek and took a breath.  Ori knew what he was doing, because he was doing the same thing.  Ori was memorizing every touch Dwalin gave him.  The soft beard that brushed against his neck.  The cadence of Dwalin's breaths that Ori tried to match.  He was going to hold this in his memory forever.  The two of them in the ocean, watching the waves crash around them, perfectly at peace and waiting.

* * *

Thorin was sleeping.  He'd had very little time to himself, busy arming the ship and taking one stop in the Misty Archipelago to gather supplies and send out a terse message to Mirkwood, Dale, and the Iron Hills- saying he was attacking Erebor and they could join if they wished.  Hardly the mass gathering of allies Nori had made it sound to be.  Dori was hardly concerned.  He was the ocean after all.

Dori sighed as he watched Thorin sleep.  The captain was peaceful in his sleep, his limbs akimbo and hair sprawled out.  Dori wouldn't mind seeing that sight every day for the rest of his life.  Yet it wasn't enough for Dori to leave the ocean, no matter how much he wanted to be human at this moment and lay beside Thorin, legs tangling, and stroke his hair.  Dori couldn't, wouldn't, leave who he was behind.

That was a dilemma he would save for another day.  They were on the brink of a battle.  Dori should spend this time with Thorin.  Remembering those soft sounds he makes when Dori licks his ear, or the gentle roughness of his hands on Dori's hips, or the bright blue of his eyes and the way he looked at the helm of his ship, with hair flowing in the breeze.

Thorin shuffled and sat up gingerly, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

Oh, that was an image to keep forever.  Thorin just waking up, with bleary eyes and mussy hair.  Dori leaned against the walls of his little pool and sighed.  Perhaps it was time to admit it out loud that he was completely in love.  When would he ever get the chance to do it again?  This was a pefect moment and Dori was one to take advantage of perfect moments.

"I love you," Dori said.

Thorin's eyes widened, the words sinking into his sleepy mind.  Dori refrained from chuckling at the sight.  That would not do at all for his confession of love.

"Did you...?" Thorin asked.

Dori nodded.  "I love you, dearest."

Thorin stumbled over to the pool, fumbling and blushing just like when they first met.  He grabbed Dori and pulled him up to a heady, passionate kiss.

"I love you too," Thorin mumbled against Dori's lips.  "I love you so much, my lovely, lovely, ocean child."

Yes.  This was good.  This was the memory Dori would take with him when they sailed on Erebor.

* * *

Gloin ran his hands through his wife's hair, massaging her scalp as he did.

"I would have you stay here," he whispered.

"I know you would," Nirma said.  "But you and Gimli are both going.  I won't be left behind."

"I know you won't," Gloin pushed her hair to the side, pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder.  "I just want you safe."

"You taught me how to be safe," Nirma turned around so she was facing Gloin.  "You taught me to fight and protect myself.  And I will protect my family."

"If things go poorly-"

"None of that," Nirma put her finger on his lips.  "You'll jinx the whole operation."

"We have to talk about it," Gloin said.

"Things will go smoothly as always," Nirma said.  "Last time you said those words... you were almost killed."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Gloin took her hands in his.

"I am coming to fight with you," Nirma said.  "And things will go smoothly, just as they always have.  I will not live without you."

"I don't think you'll ever have to," Gloin smiled.

* * *

Oin was mixing up medicines.  It was something he did when his nerves ran too high and his nerves were high strung today.  This was the breath before the plunge.  The moment of calm before the battle began.

<Hello> Bifur's soothing voice caressed his mind.

Oin took a deep breath and stilled his hands.  Crossing the room, he opened the window.

"Thorin was wondering if you were ever going to show," Oin said, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall beside the window.

<I've been here since you left the reef> Bifur replied.  <You just haven't seen me.>

"We never see you," Oin chuckled.  "We only hear you."

Though that wasn't exactly correct.  Oin was the only one who heard when Bifur was following them.  He never sent his thoughts to the others on the ship, just him.

<I prefer remaining unseen> Bifur said.

"Because of the humans, right," Oin nodded to himself.  "May I ask, why are you coming?"

<Revenge> Bifur's voice went dark.  <I want to hurt those who killed my wife and child, who took my voice.>

"You think you'll find them then?  Whoever did that to you?"

<No.>

"Then why are you coming?" Oin asked.  He wasn't sure why, but he needed to know why.  He needed to know why this shy merman who was traumatized by humans so long ago, was coming to fight alongside the Erebor Pirates.

<I had hoped to keep you safe.>

Oin started at that.  To keep him safe?  Oin was a fighter, a seasoned sailor, he could keep himself safe.

<You have become a good and close friend.  I do not want to lose you.>

"I must confess," Oin said, looking out the window to the wild sea, "that I feel the same."

Bifur's head poked out of the ocean then.  He waved to Oin and Oin waved back.

<Then we shall protect each other.>

* * *

Bilbo was pacing in Dis's room.  He had never been in a true battle before.  He had spent his time hiding in shadows, destroying trading ships in the dead of night.  Thorin said that Bilbo could stay on the ship if he wished, but that would be cowardly.

"You're making me dizzy," Dis said.  "Sit."

Bilbo sat down on the bed obediently.

"Now, tell me what is wrong."

"We're going to a battle," Bilbo said.  "I don't know how to fight.  I can't swing a cutlass or shoot a gun.  I'll be helpless."

"Thorin said for you to stay on the ship," Dis folded her arms, frowning slightly.

"I know he did," Bilbo groaned, falling to his back.  "But I can't.  It would be wrong of me to stay behind and... I want to be there.  I want to fight Azog and Smaug.  They destroyed my home.   Azog kept me in a bloody cage and almost killed Bofur.  I-I want to see him lose everything.  I want to hurt him the way he hurt me."

"Aren't you vengeful," Dis smirked.

"Is that wrong of me?" Bilbo asked.

"No," Dis sat beside him.  "When Smaug took over Erebor, he killed my husband, my brother, my father..." Dis trailed off.  "I understand the need for revenge.  I've been waiting for this day for a very long time, Bilbo Baggins.  He took away my family."

"We'll get him," Bilbo said fervently.  "We're going to destroy him.  I know it."

"I hope you're right," Dis said.  "I sincerely hope you're right, little burglar."

* * *

 

Fili, Kili, and Gimli were on the deck alone.  All the adults were busy with each other, leaving them to have free reign.

"We're going into battle!" Kili crowed, sharpening his cutlass.

"Be quiet!" Fili said, hitting his brother on the back of the head.  "Do you want Mother or Thorin to hear you?"

"Puh-lease," Kili said, rolling his eyes.  "Thorin's too busy with his  _merman_ to come talk to us and Mother is in her room."

"We'll do good, won't we?" Gimli said, pouring black powder into his ceramic grenados.  "We'll fight with Thorin."

"We will die for Thorin," Kili nodded.

"And we will do whatever he asks," Fili agreed.  "Tomorrow, we'll show Smaug what happens when you mess with our Uncle Thorin!"

"And we'll take back Erebor!" Kili stood up.  "For Uncle Thorin!"

"For Uncle Thorin!" Fili and Gimli echoed, standing up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirra is one of those characters I wrote in on a whim and now she's important. Who knew?


	30. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allies are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf simply had to worm his way into this fic, surprise, surprise.

Gandalf read the note on his little boat as he sailed to Mirkwood.  It was rather brief.  Sailing to Erebor.  Dethroning Smaug.  Help.

A similar note was already heading to Dale and the Iron Hills.  Gandalf didn't bother with those.  This one, however, on its way to Mirkwood, would probably need a bit of help.  None better to offer help than Gandalf the Gray Pilgrim in his little boat.

He had kept a careful eye on Smaug over the years.  Waiting for the right moment to strike.  Smaug wouldn't stop until he was in control of the Middle Seas.  He would command each port, have a finger on every island and land mass around.  He was going to be a dictator.  Gandalf couldn't allow that, but he alone could do anything about it.  Thorin, however, could.

With some help, of course.

Those of the Iron Hills and of Dale would answer the call quickly and readily.  They would charge Erebor with all their force, but they needed more than just that.  They needed help from the oceans and Thranduil, Lord of Mirkwood, had enough naval force to destroy Erebor and Smaug.  They had no love for Thorin and it was doubtful they would sail to his aid.  At least, not without a bit of persuasion.

 Which is why Gandalf was sailing there on his little  _Shadowfax_  carrying a note from Thorin.  He was going to persuade Thranduil to sail to Erebor.

Though the persuading would be a bit difficult.  Thranduil was a proud and strong man.  It would take a heavy amount of charm to get the Mirkwood armada sailing.

"Gandalf," Thranduil sighed leaning back on his chair.  "You know I hate it when you decide to show up."

"I've come with a message," Gandalf held out the note.  "And a warning."

"Of course you do," Thranduil scanned the note and threw it to the ground.  "Don't you always have a warning for me?  Now what do you have to say about Thorin and his gang of pirates?"

"They're going to destroy Erebor," Gandalf said.  "Well, they're going to destroy Smaug and reclaim Erebor, but it's all the same, really."

"Well good for Thorin," Thranduil rolled his eyes.  "I don't see what this has to do with me, other than him  _pleading_ for my help."

"Sail to Erebor, tonight if you can," Gandalf said.  "Help Thorin reclaim Erebor.  You can be free, without Smaug controlling the oceans, but only if you help Thorin."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then Thorin sails alone and Smaug might destroy him and take over the oceans entirely.  You won't be able to trade freely anymore.  It will all be under the dictatorship of Smaug."

"So what do I get if I help?"

"Freedom," Gandalf said.  "And I'm certain Thorin would be more than willing to reward you for your help."

"I may... consider it," Thranduil said, sounding bored.  "I give no promises however."

"Consider it quickly then."

* * *

Dain of the Iron Hills read the message quickly.  His cousin was calling for help and he would give it.  He already knew what to do.  Thorin was a pirate, one who dominated the seas and kept to his ship.  He was a master on the oceans, but Smaug was from the land and he would use that to his advantage.

Ever since Smaug came and sacked Erebor, Dain and his people of the Iron Hills have been treated with mild distaste.  Smaug didn't like his people.  He didn't like that they were at his back.  The trading had stopped and, if it weren't for Dale, the people of the Iron Hills would have died years ago.

Well, it was only fair that Dain show Smaug exactly what was lying in wait in the Iron Hills.

They would march on Erebor at first light.

* * *

Gandalf knew that Erebor was only half of a much larger struggle and battle.  He knew of the merfolk below and he knew of the struggles they were facing on account of Thorin.  He also knew that the feral merpeople were a much larger number altogether and their leader, their king, would be heading the charge on the Blue Reef.  It was not a fight they could win and if they lost then Thorin would have lost.

Out in the middle of the seas, just beyond the Misty Archipelago, Gandalf leaned over his little boat, and let out a sharp whistle.

Almost instantly, a large head covered in thick black hair popped up from the water.  It was attached to an equally large and equally hair chest with broad arms that leaned against the boat.

"Beorn," Gandalf greeted.  "It is good to see you again."

"What favor do you ask of me today?" Beorn asked.  "I know your ways, Pilgrim.  You do not call me needlessly."

"The merpeople of the Blue Reef, you know them, yes?"

"I do.  They are a peaceful people.  Always kind and gentle."

"They're going to war with the ferals," Gandalf said quickly.  "I ask that you aid them in their fight.  If the merfolk of the Blue Reef win and if Thorin wins against Smaug, then these oceans will be peaceful once more.  No more Smaug and his red-sailed ships destroying your animals."

"To be honest," Beorn said, "I've always wanted to kill the ferals.  They are nasty and wicked.  Hunt down animals for the fun of it.  I will help the merfolk of the Blue Reef."

"Go quickly," Gandalf said.  "As for one named Nori.  He's in charge there."

"And when the battle is won?"

"Erebor.  We meet in Erebor."


	31. On Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The battle on land for Erebor.

It was in the afternoon when Thorin finally came close to Erebor.  The port had been fortified, with heavy walls and cannons across the top.  Dwalin came up beside him, hand on his shoulder.   _The Arkenstone_ was ready for battle, the cannons primed and the pirates armed.  Dis came up to his other side and slide her hand under his arm.  Thorin pulled out his spyglass and spied Smaug, standing at the top of the wall in reds and blacks.

"We are with you to the end," Dwalin said.

"Until the very end," Dis said.

"Get the longboats," Thorin said, snapping his spyglass shut and slipping it into his coat.  "Any who are ready and willing to come on land is welcome.  We fight to the death."

They nodded and shouted orders to the pirates, getting the longboats ready to sail to shore.  Thorin grabbed Oin and pulled him aside.

"I need you to stay on board," Thorin said.  "We'll be sending the wounded to you.  Ori will help."

Oin nodded and rushed to his room, calling for Bifur as he went.

"Balin," Thorin called.  "You will stay aboard.  There is no other I would trust  _The Arkenstone_ with more than you."

"Aye, Captain," Balin nodded.

"Keep her sailing if things go wrong," Thorin said.

Balin gave a soft smile and nodded.  Thorin held no hope that he would survive.  This was not about becoming Lord of Erebor.  This was about reclaiming his home.  This was about banishing Smaug and freeing the Middle Seas from his tyranny.

"Uncle Thorin!"

Fili, Kili, and Gimli appeared in front of him, faces set and arms crossed.  Balin's smile turned playful and he left Thorin to talk with the boys.

"We are coming on land with you," Fili said.

"You promised we could!" Gimli added.

"And you can't stop us," Kili said.

Thorin smiled gently at them.  His boys who were no longer boys.  They had grown so much.  Practically adults, the lot of them.  Strong and fearless.  Still far too young to be in a battle like this, but there was little Thorin would, or could do, to dissuade them.

"Hurry to the boats," Thorin said.  "As soon as Dori sends in the storm, we march."

The three of them grinned and scampered off.  Thorin took a breath and spun the ship.  With the cannons facing the city, the longboats ready to go ashore, they only needed one thing.  The storm.  The anchors were dropped and Thorin leaned over the edge of the ship.  Dori gathered the water beneath him and came up to see Thorin.

"A storm," Thorin said.  "The biggest storm you can make.  Send it over the city.  Wash them out.  Do anything to hurt them that you can.  Destroy cannons.  Be lethal."

"For you," Dori nodded.

Thorin's composure cracked.  Up until now, he'd been the strong captain.  He had been the leader with an iron will and a solid defense.  He didn't break when he agreed to send his boys, his nephews, to fight.  He didn't break seeing Bilbo suit up for war.  Here, with Dori in front of him, looking so strong and beautiful, broke that composure.  Thorin stepped closer and pulled Dori in for a crushing hug.

"Be careful," Thorin whispered, pressing a kiss to Dori's ear.

"I always am," Dori laughed softly.  "To think that I used to be one of those merfolk who would never dare venture from the seas.  And here I am, attacking a city for pirates.  For you."

"I'm a bad influence," Thorin chuckled.  He sobered soon after and held Dori's gorgeous face between his hands.  "I love you.  I want you to know that.  I love you so much and I always will.  You were the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Don't talk like that," Dori held onto Thorin's arms.  "You talk as though this is the end."

Thorin didn't answer, only let a tear or two slip down his face.  Dori's grip tightened and he pushed himself forward until they were kissing, hot and heavy and fast.  Dori's hands were tangled in his hair and Thorin didn't care that he was getting soaking wet.  He held on and kissed back with equal fervor, trying to imprint himself into Dori's memory forever.

"I would have been with you forever," Thorin whispered.

"You will be," Dori said.  "I swear, my captain, my love, I will not let you die."

And Dori was gone.  Thorin carefully built up his composure again.  He wiped the tears from his cheeks, set his face, and straightened his back.

"As soon as the rain falls, we fire," Thorin commanded.  "Do not let up."

"But you'll be ashore!"

"We can handle it."

Thunder rumbled across the sky as thick clouds blocked the sun.  A slow, heavy rain began to fall.  Thorin nodded and the cannons fired.

 

At the first sound of cannon fire, Ori's head perked up.  He was trapped in Oin's room to be safe and save as many as he could.  He didn't like it.  Ori didn't want to be locked away while battle surrounded him.  He didn't want to be away from Dwalin.

Dwalin was going to the front lines.  He was going ashore where Ori wouldn't be able to help him.

Ori would not stand for that.  Oin had rushed out, shouting orders at the remaining crew.  Ori was alone.  He pulled himself from the vat and crawled to the door, leaving his bag behind and pausing to grab a knife that Oin had left behind.  Ori was going to be in this fight if it killed him.

The deck was slick with rain water, but the ship was miraculously saved from the waves which crashed on Erebor with tremendous force.  Dori's doing, naturally.  Too busy firing upon the city, which was hard to see in the storm, no one noticed as Ori slipped over the railing and crashed into the water.

He swam towards the city as fast as he could, knife held tight in his hand.  He passed the longboat that held the pirates, passed Bifur and Dori, and swam right up to the dock.  Dori was doing a real number on the city and the waves were crashing over the harbor and hitting the stone wall behind.  Ori could already see where the wall was growing weaker with each slam of the water.  The cannons up top were trying to fire, but the wind and rain prevented them from getting a clear shot.

There were still men, brave and foolish men, lining the docks in front of the wall, guarding a single gate that led to the city.  A cannonball whizzed over Ori's head and sunk deep into the stone wall.  One final crash of the ocean and the wall was tumbling open.  Bits of stones fell into the water, smashing the docks and crushing a few soldiers.  Ori yelped and dove deep into the ocean to avoid it.

<You should not be here!> Bifur's scolding voice came to Ori.

"I'm not waiting up there!" Ori shouted, not knowing where Bifur was.

<You are supposed to be helping Oin.>

"I don't care!  I am not waiting to hear whether Dwalin lived or died.  I am going to be here and fight alongside him."

Ori turned and Bifur was right in front of him, his pale eyes fierce and dark hair more wild than usual.

"I can't let him go on his own," Ori said.  "Surely you can understand that."

Bifur's face softened.  <I can.  Hurry, the boat is landing.>  And he swam away.

Ori glanced up and saw the shadow of the boat as it pulled into the destroyed port.  He heard Thorin shout and his crew shout with him.  Then there were gunshots and the clash of sword on sword.  Ori swam back to the surface and saw the pirates locked in combat with Smaug's soldiers.  The rain was unrelenting and the waves still crashed around them.  Lightning flashed across the sky.

A new group of soldiers came running across the dock, aiming their muskets.  A wave came up and swept them into the ocean.  Dori would take care of the docks; Ori needed to take care of Dwalin.  He swam up next to the pirates, his knife shaking in his hand.  Nori had taught him very little about fighting, but Ori was fairly certain he could hold his own if he had to.

A soldier held up a pistol aimed for Dwalin.  Ori shrieked like a cat and jumped up, tackling the man to the deck and slamming his knife into his chest.  Hot blood gushed out as Ori pulled his knife free.  No one would dare harm Dwalin, not while he was around.

Something heavy collided with his side and Ori rolled over in pain.  Another soldier stood over him, grinning manically.  He stepped on Ori's hand until he was forced to let go of the knife.  The soldier chuckled wickedly and lifted his gun.  In a panic, Ori cast out his Gift.  He found the soldier's arm and snapped it.  The soldier screamed, dropping his gun and looking at his broken arm with horror.  Gasping for breath, Ori used his Gift again, this time crushing the soldier's heart.  He grabbed his chest and fell over.

Ori grabbed his knife with shaking fingers and slipped back into the water.  His Gift, the Gift of Healing that allowed him to knit back muscle and bone and seal up broken blood vessels, could destroy.  He could weave his Gift inside another body and tear tendons, shatter bones, and crush organs.  To think that they would keep Ori on the ship when he had so much power!

Giddy and breathless, Ori came back to the surface.  He saw Nirma in heavy combat, her opponent slowly gaining the upper hand.  Sending out his Gift, Ori found the soldier's hamstrings and snapped them.  The soldier roared in pain and fell to his knees where Nirma slit his throat.

Ori was powerful.  He was an angel of death.  He couldn't help laughing as he shattered the rib cage of another soldier.

 

Dis spun from soldier to soldier, her cutlass flashing and her pistol firing.  The storm was raging and the rain matted her hair as it whipped around her face.  She could hear the faint echoes of Bifur's voice in her head as he plagued the mind of the soldiers.  Waves were crashing all around them but never on them and soldiers kept falling without a single wound on their body.

"Thorin!" Dis shouted, spinning and stabbing a soldier through the gut.  "The city!"

The wall protecting the city from the harbor was crumbling.  Each crashing wave widened the gap and there were more soldiers waiting beyond.  How many men did Smaug have?  Dis kicked the soldier off her sword and looked for her sons.  Fili and Kili were back to back, fighting the only way they knew how.  Together.  Gimli was by his father and they had something in their hands.  The two of them rushed forward and threw it through the gap.  It was a dozen grenados tied together by the fuse.

There was a resounding  _boom_ that echoed in Dis's chest and the soldiers were scattered, their bodies broken and torn and the gap in the wall that much larger.  As one, the pirates shouted and ran into the city.  It was crawling with Smaug's best men.

These soldiers were armed with wicked swords and heavy guns.  They had thick leather over their chests and a battalion of cannons in the streets.  Someone shouted "Fire!" and Dis felt her brother's arm around her waist, pulling her to the side and on the ground.  The cannons shot down the street and through the wall.  They were scattered.

"Stay with me," Thorin said, his hand on her cheek.  "I'll keep you safe."

Dis nodded.  Hand in hand, they ran through the curving streets of Erebor.  Years had passed since they ran through the city, but their memories did not fail them.  Dis had lost sight of the rest of the crew.  There were only shouts and the pounding rain and thunder overhead and her brother's hand in hers.  These things were solid, real, and they would keep her safe.

They turned a corner and came behind the cannons.  Dwalin was on the other side, giving a small wave.  Thorin was making motions with his hands, when a dark shadow crept through the cannons.  The dark figure grabbed one of the soldiers and dragged him to the side.  Thorin waved and he, Dwalin, and Dis slid by the soldiers, slicing their throats and pulling them into the shadows.

When they were all done for, the dark shadow came forward, pulling off a mask.  It was Bilbo, looking pale but alive.  Gloin and Nirma appeared from the side streets and together they turned the cannons to the Lonely Mountain and the little house perched on top of it.

"We got this," Gloin said.  "You three need to search the city."

"Keep us from being ambushed," Nirma added.

"Bilbo...?" Thorin turned to the merchant.

"You'll see me around," Bilbo said, tying his mask back in place.  "I belong in the shadows.  Be careful."

Thorin nodded.  There was no better cannon team than Gloin and his wife.  The two of them would have those cannons working at their full speed.  Bilbo would be their burglar, having had practice in The Shire.  Thorin, Dwalin and Dis were a fighting force to be reckoned with.  The three of them were unstoppable together.

They would find Smaug and they would kill him.  Smaug had hurt them more than any one else.  He had taken away their home, their families, their lives.  Side by side, the three of them stalked the city.

 

Smaug laughed at the storm.  That little merman was going through a lot of trouble to help Thorin.  He was no problem.  The storm would rage, but Smaug had fought in worse conditions.  He saw the little landing force burst through the city and kill any soldier they came across.  Oh, they thought they were victorious.  How wrong they were.  Smaug lifted his hands and clapped.

The whole city burst into flames.

At the sign, more of Smaug's soldiers, his own special brand, came bursting from every building.  They were wearing armor made of steel, carrying thick swords and maces.  They could fight for hours without feeling any exhaustion, take more damage than any average man, and would fight to the death.  A perfect army to fight against Thorin and his ragtag group of pirates.

Pulling out his own sword, Smaug made his way down the stairs.  It was time he faced Captain Thorin and ended this.  The flames were much too strong to be dampened out by the rain, no matter how hard that merman tried.  They were Smaug's flames, his fire and they came from his soul.  They would only be quenched when he commanded it or when he died.

 

Fili swore they were winning.  He saw his mother, uncle, and Dwalin take out the cannons.  There was no one in the city other than them.  They had won.  He just turned to hug Kili and Gimli when the buildings were suddenly on fire.  The heat was coming from all sides and Gimli shouted and dragged Fili and Kili from the side streets out to the main road.

The whole city was on fire.  The flames were so hot that the torrential rain evaporated before it could even touch the buildings.  Fili turned around, looking for Dis, Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Nirma, anyone.  There was no one.  Just him, his brother and Gimli.  Tall men clothed in metal charged from the flaming buildings.  There were too many, far too many, for them to fight.  They were giants!

"Gimli," Fili said, trying desperately to channel in Thorin and be In Charge at this moment.  "You have a smoke bomb, right?  Use it."

Kili shot one of the giants and the bullet pinged off the metal armor.  Gimli dropped his bomb and they were engulfed in thick black smoke.  Fili sheathed his cutlass, grabbed both Kili and Gimli, and ran.

It hardly mattered where they went, so long as they got out of there.  He took random turns, doubling back when he saw those giants in the streets.  Kili was still shooting at them whenever he could get a clean shot and Gimli was dropping grenados at every turn.  Fili was gasping for breath, his legs were burning and eyes stinging, but he wouldn't stop.  It didn't mattered that he was getting lost in the city.

They skidded around a corner and came face to face with a dead end.  Fili swallowed thickly and turned around.  The giants were stalking towards them.  He pulled his swords out and scanned the giants for any sign of weakness.  They were covered with armor, though Fili spied a few naked spots.  Under the arm, at the neck, the joint where hip met leg.  Little weak spots but they would have to do.  He whispered such to Kili and he nodded, already lifting his musket.

"If we die here, then we die having fought for Uncle Thorin," Fili said.  "We die in honor of Erebor and _The Arkenstone_ and Captain Thorin of the Erebor Pirates.  We die with pride.  It has been my greatest pleasure having fought with you and it will be my pleasure to die by your sides."

"Our families will be proud," Kili said.  "We will die a hero's death and we will be honored for it."

"We swore to die for Thorin and follow him wherever he sent us," Gimli lit the fuse on his grenados.  "I can imagine no better place than this."

"For Uncle Thorin," Fili said, charging forward.

 

Dori swore as the fire burst over the city.  He sent the oceans crashing over the walls, practically engulfing the buildings with water, and yet they were still on fire.  Roaring with fury, the rain poured down, enough to drown all of Erebor, yet the flames would not be quenched.  Dori slammed the waves against the walls, pounding against them until they were rubble.  Why couldn't he stop the fires?

<That fire is magic> Bifur said, swimming up Dori's column of water and coming next to him.  <It will not be destroyed easily.>

"I have to try," Dori said, sending another wave over the city.  "Thorin is in there."

<You cannot quench the fire, but you can send water into the city> Bifur said.

"Oh!" Dori gasped.  "You better stand back then."

Bifur nodded and jumped from the column and back into the ocean.  Dori exhaled and took a deep, fortifying breath.  He felt the ocean roiling beneath him.  This would be dangerous, but it was the only thing he could do.  He gathered the seas to him, as much water as he could control.  With an almighty push, he sent the water into the city and held it there.

Short of dousing the flames, Dori did the next best thing.  He drowned the city.  The streets would be flooded with water, enough to keep any pirate there safe from burning.  Enough for a merman to swim through the streets.

Carefully, Dori used the ocean to move the rocks and stones back into the wall.  Bifur, on the other side of the wall, helped and pushed enough stones in place to keep the water in the city.  It was hardly a solution to the flames, but it would have to be enough.

<I will stay here> Bifur said.  <I will keep watch of your Captain.  Go back to the ship.>

Dori nodded and made to turn back to the ship when a very familiar, light purple tail caught his eyes.

"ORI!" Dori roared.  "ORI, YOU WILL GET OUT OF THE CITY THIS INSTANT!"

Ori's head popped out of the water in the streets.  His eyes were blazing and Dori swooped down to him.

"I am not leaving!" Ori shouted.

"Oh yes you are!" Dori lifted his hand and the water around Ori lifted up.

Ori's hand flicked in the air and Dori felt a stinging pain across his chest.  He looked down and saw a thin red line, barely dripping blood.

"I have the power to heal and to hurt," Ori said.  "I can feel your heart in my hand.  All I have to do is squeeze."

"You wouldn't," Dori said, hand over his chest.  "Not your brother..."

"I wouldn't kill you, just hurt you," Ori said.  "You are not taking me away from Dwalin."

"Dwalin?"

"You wouldn't leave Thorin, would you?  How can you ask me to leave Dwalin?"

"I..." Dori swallowed thickly.

"I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions," Ori said.  "I choose this and I am strong enough to do it.  Let.  Me.  Go."

Screams filtered through the air, sharp and loud enough to break through the thunder and rain.  Dori turned around and saw  _The Arkenstone_  engulfed in flame, the shadow of another ship behind it.

<This is not the time> Bifur said.  <The ship is in danger, Dori.  Oin... You must save them.>

It went against everything Dori ever believed, but Bifur was right.  Dori could not let  _The Arkenstone_ be destroyed.  He touched the cut on his chest.  Ori was stronger and much more powerful than they gave him credit for.  Perhaps it was time to let him go.  Dori kissed Ori's forehead and turned to the sea.

 

Not once did it cross Balin's mind that they weren't safe in the ocean.  Smaug was in Erebor.  The danger was in the city, not on the seas.  Thorin and his group were the ones in danger, not Balin.  Azog was in Erebor.

That is where they were wrong.

Nimil is the one who saw them first.  His young eyes were the sharpest and he saw the other ship just in time for Balin to turn the ship about and load up the cannons.  The ship that came from the storm was dark with black sails and a dragon painted on the front.  The name was in flaming red on the side.   _The Firedrake_.

"Steady!" Balin shouted, pulling out his sword.  "Wait for her to turn about.  Steady!"

The crew was waiting, glancing at the ship and back to Balin.  Oin came rushing from his room, eyes wide in worry.  He ran up to Balin, pushing the wet hair from his eyes.

"Ori's gone!" Oin shouted.  "He must have slipped away when I wasn't looking!"

"That doesn't matter right now," Balin said.  "He's probably in Erebor right now, looking for my brother.  I need you to fight, old friend.  We have company."

Oin turned and saw  _The Firedrake_ heading for them.  He nodded and set his jaw.  Any second now the ship would turn and give them a nice target to shoot.  Any second now.

"Sir!" Nimil shouted.  "Orders?"

"Steady!" Balin said.  "She'll turn soon enough."

But she didn't.   _The Firedrake_ came forward towards  _The Arkenstone_ without a hint of deviation.  Were they planning on ramming into them?  Balin hesitated on hoisting the anchors or firing.

Then there was a hissing sound and the air was filled with fire.  That ship had shot fire at them!  The sails were burning and the pirates were screaming.  Balin had thrown himself to the ground when he felt the heat.

"Shoot them!" he shouted, standing up.

The cannons went off, only a few hitting their target.  There was the hissing again and fire shot from  _The Firedrake_.  Balin was at a loss.  He had never, ever, fought something like this before.  He shouted for them to hoist the anchors and ran to the helm, grabbing the wheel and turning the ship as far from the other as he could.  He would die before  _The Arkenstone_ sank.  What he wouldn't give for Dori right now.

The ships now parallel to each other, Balin ordered the pirates to prepare for boarding.  There, on the other ship, standing tall and proud, was Azog.  Balin took a breath and clenched his sword.  This was the end.  Either Azog died or he did.

A sudden wave crashed into  _The Firedrake_ and Balin turned to see Dori in the ocean.  It seemed, however, that Azog was prepared for this.  As soon as his ship righted itself, he and his crew grabbed onto the ropes and swung over to _The Arkenstone_ , leaving their ship behind.  Dori wouldn't dare hurt Thorin's ship, but he tried his best to help.

"If you see any wounded, get them out of here," Balin said.  "I'll take care of Azog."

"I'll fight with you," Oin said, hefting his quarterstaff.  "Azog will be hard pressed to take this ship from us."

 

Dwalin didn't like this situation at all.  He didn't like this armored giants.  He didn't like the perpetual fire.  He didn't like fighting waist deep in water.  Things had gone from bad to worse and then to worse still.  If he hadn't had Thorin and Dis guarding his back, he would have been killed many times over.  These giants were impossible.  He'd cut off an arm of one and it still kept coming.  Dwalin was growing weary, all his muscles were screaming with protest, but the giants showed no sign of weariness.

Bifur came bursting from the water, screeching and looking wild, a blade was in his hand and he sank it deep into the neck of one of the giants.  It fell with a tremendous splash.

<Just like the ferals> Bifur told Dwalin.  <Stab through the neck, the throat.  It will be the only place unarmored.>

Dwalin nodded and Bifur sank beneath the water, swimming toward Thorin and Dis.  Bifur's advice was sound as Dwalin stabbed another giant through the neck, watching it splutter and die.

If Dwalin thought things couldn't get worse, he was so very wrong.

A small, familiar figure was in the water.  A small knife in hand and lavender tail flashing in the firelight.  Dwalin's stomach dropped and his chest constricted.  Ori was here.  Ori was in the middle of a battle against impossible giants and surrounded by flaming houses.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dwalin shouted, running through the water to him.  "This is no place for you!"

"This is exactly where I belong," Ori protested.  "I belong here, by your side.  And I'm far from helpless."

Ori turned, lifting his hand and making a fist.  The giant running towards him fell over.

"Your Gift?" Dwalin guessed.

"I can stop a heart just as easily as I can save it," Ori smiled.  "I've already saved you a dozen times."

"My brave little Ori," Dwalin smiled back and kissed him.

The fight seemed easier then, knowing that Ori was beside him, fighting with him and protecting him.  The giants were falling left and right with Bifur and Ori on their sides.  The last one fell and Dwalin turned to cheer with Thorin and Dis.  The siblings turned and their faces turned from joy to horror.  They were both screaming and Dwalin turned back.

It felt like slow motion.  Smaug was standing behind him, a sword raised high.  He was thinner than Dwalin remembered, but his hair was as black and oily as ever and his red eyes were narrowed.  The fires seemed to settle around his shoulders like a mantle.  The sword swung down and Dwalin braced himself for the pain.  All the noise seemed to fade away.

A small gasp and a whimper touched his ears and Dwalin opened his eyes he didn't remember closing.  Ori was in front of him.  There was a roaring in his ears as Dwalin saw the gash on Ori's chest, from shoulder to opposite hip.  Blood was oozing and practically cascading down Ori's front.  Dwalin tore his throat with the force of his scream.  Smaug stood there, completely indifferent, and raised his sword again.  It was still red with Ori's blood.

He swung again and Thorin was there, blocking the blow with Dis by his side.

"Get him out of here," Dis said.  "We'll handle this."

Her voice sounded as though it were coming from a tunnel, but Dwalin obeyed.  He scooped up Ori, holding his fragile, brave little merman close to his chest.  He was young when he ran the streets of Erebor, but he remembered them still.  He ran until he came to an old doctor's shop.  Gently, he laid Ori on the front steps and ran inside.  Dwalin grabbed bandages and needles and thread and every ointment he could.  He collapsed by Ori, frantically grabbing the supplies.

"Won't work," Ori gasped, grabbing Dwalin's wrists with his bloody hands.

"Yes it will!" Dwalin said.  "I'll help you.  I'll stitch you up and you can heal yourself, right?  You can do that, can't you?"

"N-not this," Ori coughed, his face growing pale.  "Magic.  C-can't fix... can't fix it."

"No, Ori, you can't," Dwalin said, holding both of Ori's hands in his.  "We were going to have a house."

"I-I'm sorry," Ori whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks.  "This was... was my choice.  I-I couldn't let... you die."

"I can't let you die either," Dwalin pressed kisses to Ori's hands.  "I can't live without you."

"I love you," Ori smiled faintly, his hand caressing Dwalin's cheek.  "I don't... regret... this."

"I love you, too," Dwalin leaned forward until their foreheads touched.  "I'll always love you."

Ori closed his eyes, took one last, shuddering breath, and went still.  Dwalin let his sobs go and he clutched Ori to him.  He cried for the future they never got to have.  He cried for all the things he missed.  He would never see Ori skip on a beach.  He would never see what Ori looked like in the mornings.  He would never grow old with the person he loved more than anything else.

So many things lost.  Just another thing that Smaug had taken from him.

"Please," Dwalin begged, knowing it was fruitless.  "Please bring him back.  Don't let me live without him.  I would do anything.  Just bring him back!"

Everything around him went dark and, for a moment, Dwalin wondered if he'd gone blind.  Then a pale blue light came and a figure of a beautiful woman appeared before him. She appeared motherly, with a friendly face and long waves of hair.  Her skin was white and she was covered with blue cloth that flowed like water.  Dwalin swallowed his tears and she smiled down at him.

"Why do you weep?" she asked and her voice was like the crashing of waves on rock.

"Do you not know?" Dwalin said, another tear slipping free.

She touched his cheek and wiped the tear with her thumb.  Her hand was warm and soothing.

"You weep for my child," she said.  "For his time has come."

Dwalin couldn't find his voice to answer, so he nodded.

"And yet he sacrificed himself for you," she said.  "He died protecting you.  Is that not a true Act of Devotion?"

Dwalin blinked at the words.

"And what would you give for him?" she asked, placing a hand on Ori's forehead.

"Everything," Dwalin said.  "I would give my life if it meant he could live again.  I would sell my soul for his.  I would work for a thousand years to bring him back."

"I don't deal with human souls," she said.

"Please," Dwalin begged, holding Ori close.  "I will do anything.  Just... bring him back.  You can have my body.  I would give an arm and a leg for him."

"I will bring him back," she said, "on one condition."

"Anything," Dwalin said.

"You will never set foot in the oceans again," she said.  "You may play along the beach, swim in the shallows if you desire, but you will never sail again.  You will remain here, in Erebor, for the rest of your days.  The instant you step on a ship to sail across the oceans, Ori will die.  Are you willing to make that oath?"

"Yes!" Dwalin nodded.

"Swear it to me."

"I swear to you, that I will never set foot in the oceans again.  I willingly give up my life of piracy, my life on the seas, for Ori's life.  Should I break this oath, Ori's life will be yours."

"And I, Mother Ocean, hear the pleas of this man," she said.  "He has shown true Devotion to my child, just as Ori has shown true Devotion to him.  The Ritual of Transmutation is complete and I willingly give my child to the world of men."

There was a sudden, blinding light and Dwalin was thrown backwards against the building, knocking his head and slipping into unconsciousness.

 

Bilbo kept to the shadows as much as he could.  He dodged the armored giants when he could and even swam through the waters when he needed to.  He had no idea where Thorin was.  He had even less of an idea where he was going.  He was looking for help, he knew that much, but what help could he find in a flooded, burning city?  He turned a corner and found an army.

"Don't shoot!" Bilbo lifted his hands.  "Don't shoot!  I know Thorin!"

The man in front, tall with long dark hair, came forward, hand resting on a sword at his side.

"We received word that Thorin was planning an attack on Erebor, to fight Smaug," the man said.  "I am Bard from Dale and this is my army.  We have come to help liberate the Middle Seas."

Bilbo could have fainted.

"Please, you have to follow me," Bilbo said.  "There are only a handful of us here.  We need your help."

"Lead the way then, Mister...?"

"Bilbo Baggins, now if you could hurry please?"

 

Thorin was exhausted.  His strength was completely spent.  Yet Smaug continued to fight effortlessly.  Dis had been thrown to the side, her arm bent at an ugly angle and her head limp.  Bifur was trapped, surrounded by fire.  Dori, Dwalin and Ori were all gone.  Thorin was alone.  Still, he blocked every blow Smaug sent at him.  He would not go down without a fight.

"You are so like your father," Smaug said.  "He fought me to the end too."

Smaug snapped his fingers and dozens of those armored giants came up from the water.  Thorin almost cried from misery.  He would not cry.  He would fight.  He knew this would be his end.  He swung his sword and Smaug parried it, knocking it clean from Thorin's hand.  Fumbling, Thorin reached around and grabbed a plank of wood, using it as a shield.  Smaug hit him, again and again, until Thorin was in the water, without even the strength to stand.

"And so ends the lordship of Erebor," Smaug said, lifting his sword in the air.

A gunshot cracked through the still air and Smaug dropped his hand.  Thorin managed enough strength to look behind Smaug.  A whole battalion of men were running for Smaug, led by Bilbo.  Thorin recognized the crest on the flags they carried.  It was Dale.  His message had made it.  Smaug growled and clapped his hands.  The flames rose higher and hotter and more armored giants came crashing through the buildings.

Warm hands were on his face and Thorin looked up to see a familiar face.

"Sorry I'm late, cousin," Dain smiled.  "You rest up, we'll take it from here."

Thorin closed his eyes and the sounds of battle were the last thing he heard.

 

Azog was victorious again.  Dori, the merman of the oceans, had fled to the city once he realized there was little he could do.  After a hard struggle, he had the current captain, one named Balin, at gunpoint.  His men had taken  _The Arkenstone_ for their own and  _The Firedrake_ was still in one piece.  This could not have gone better.

"Any last words?" he asked, pulling back on his pistol.

Balin sighed and his eyes glanced around.  Then he smiled.

"Mirkwood."

Strange last words, but Azog has heard worse in his time.  He tightened his grip and his finger rested heavily on the trigger.

"Sir!  Mirkwood ships!"

Azog groaned.  He looked out at the open seas and swore.  A fleet of Mirkwood ships were heading his direction, their green sails bright, even in the storm.  This was the last thing he needed.  Thranduil's ships were fast with deadly accurate cannons.  He would need his crew and  _The Firedrake_ to even put a dent in Thranduil's fleet.  No more messing around here.

He was ready to give the command to slaughter their prisoners.  His mouth was open when he heard a faint whizzing.

 

Balin grabbed Azog's pistol the instant the bullet passed his head.  Azog's body fell backwards, its head in pieces as brain matter coated the steps.  He shot the man holding Oin and tossed the gun.  The rest of the crew turned on their captors and the tides were turned.

The dead were thrown overboard and  _The Firedrake_ was destroyed.  Balin never wanted to see a ship like that on the oceans ever again.  It was dangerous, it was evil, and not even the most holy of persons could be trusted with it.

Balin straightened his back as the Mirkwood Armada came closer.  This would have to be handled delicately, but Balin was nothing if diplomatic.  Thranduil's ship came right up next to his and Balin bowed as a young man swung across to his ship.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," the man bowed.  "He has asked that I deliver news to him."

"I am Balin, of the Erebor Pirates," Balin introduced himself.  "My Captain, Thorin of Erebor, has been fighting in the city to destroy Smaug.  We have been here, in combat with Azog of the Gundabad Pirates.  Your ships arrived just in time to turn the tide."

Legolas smiled.  "That is good news.  I worried we wouldn't have made it in time."

"The nick of time, lad," Balin smiled back.  "We are about to make port in what's left of Erebor's harbor and would be honored if you came with us."

"Of course we will," Legolas said.  "The defeat of Smaug affects us all.  Though my father may not show it, he is grateful."

The storm let up slightly then, the rain lessening and the waves calming.  Dori was calming down, finally.  It was time to tally up the casualties.

 

When Dis woke up, her arm was in a sling and she ached all over.  She was in a courtyard in Erebor.  The streets were dry and the building were no longer burning.  She was on a thick mat.  Others surrounded her, all in various stages of injury.  Oin rushed by her side as soon as he saw her.

"Careful there," Oin said.  "You've broken your arm."

"Where's everyone?" she asked.  "Did we make it?"

Oin sighed and sat down beside her.

"Thorin is alive, but still unconscious.  Dain is looking over him."

"Dain?!" Dis said.  Her cousin, here?  Had Thorin's message made it to him in time?

"Oh, aye, Dain," Oin smiled.  "His army took down the giants and Bilbo brought an army from Dale.  Their leader, man named Bard, ended up shooting Smaug's head clean off.  He's dead, Dis.  You've gotten your revenge."

Dis smiled and let out a breath of relief.

"What of the others?" she asked.

"Dwalin and Ori are unconscious still," Oin said.  "They haven't moved since we found them, but they're both alive."

"And my sons?" Dis pressed.  "Fili and Kili, where are they?"

Oin flinched.

"Where are they?" Dis demanded.

"We don't know," Oin said quickly.  "No one has been able to find them or Gimli.  We searched all night and all morning.  There's no sign of them."

Something seemed to slot inside Dis and she stood up, grabbing her sword with her good arm.  Oin stood up beside her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You can't go looking for them," Oin said.  "You're injured."

"To hell with that," Dis growled, pulling free.  "My sons are missing.  I am not just going to sit here and wait!"

"You don't even know where to look!" Oin shouted as Dis stormed away from the courtyard.

Dis walked through the familiar streets, shouting for her sons until her voice was hoarse, and shouting some more.  She would not lose her sons, not like this.  Even if they had fallen, she would have their bodies with her.  That would be better than not knowing, than having them lost.  Nirma came with Gloin behind her, the two of them running to Dis.

"We've searched all over," Nirma said.  "We can't find them."

"We have to keep looking," Dis said.  "They have to be here somewhere."

"We've sent out search parties everywhere," Gloin said, his arm around his wife.  "There's been no sign of them.  They're still looking.  They won't dare stop the search for Thorin's nephews."

"Then we will find them," Dis said.  "We have to."

 

Kili couldn't breathe.  He couldn't breathe and he couldn't see.  He blinked a few times and a wooden ceiling came into view.  He felt something heavy on his chest.  A wooden plank, crushing him.  His mouth was dry and lips cracking, but he tried to speak anyway.

"Fili?" his voice was choked and hoarse.  "Gimli?"

"Kili?" Fili's voice came from his left.  "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kili said, trying to swallow.  "Fee... what happened?"

"I don't really remember," Fili said.  "There was... fire?  Giants?  Then..."

"We ran into a building," Kili said, memories rushing back.  "And then it fell on us."

"Gimli?" Fili called.  "Gimli don't you dare be dead, your dad is going to murder us."

"No worries," Gimli's faint voice came from below Kili's feet.  "I'm here.  Are we stuck?"

"No," Fili said quickly.  "No we're not stuck."

"Yes, we are," Kili countered.  "I can't see and there's a wooden beam on my chest that's crushing me.  How are you faring?"

Fili let out a dramatic sigh.  "I think my leg is broken," he admitted.

"There's a sheet of glass that's hovering above me," Gimli whispered.  "If you wiggle too much it shakes."

Kili instantly froze.

"Someone will be looking for us," Fili said encouragingly.  "Mother will find us.  She always does."

Silence fell again.

"D'you think we won?" Gimli asked softly.

"We must've," Fili said.  "This building's not on fire anymore."

"Good," Gimli said.  "If we die here, I'd like to die knowing we won."

"We aren't going to die," Fili said.  "Someone's looking for us, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Gimli said.  "I'm just expecting the worst."

Kili thought he heard something and turned his head slightly.

"Well stop that," Fili said.  "Things are going to be fine, you wait and see."

"Shut up!" Kili said suddenly.  "I think I hear something."

Fili shut up.  Kili strained his ears.  There it was!  Voices, muffled and dim, but there were voices.

"Do you hear them?" Kili said excitedly.  "Someone's out there.  HELP!  WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Fili and Gimli shouted as well and soon Kili could hear footsteps coming towards them.  Someone was shifting the wood above him.

"Careful there boy, we're coming for you."

"Be careful!" Kili said quickly.  "Gimli could get cut in half!"

"We'll be very careful, can you tell us who you are?"

"I'm Kili and my brother Fili is next to me and Gimli is beneath my feet underneath glass so please be careful, we don't want to die."

More wood shifted above him and suddenly bright sunlight was in Kili's face and a warm face was looking down on him.  He gently pried Kili free and pulled him out.  Kili turned around and saw the Fili was out as well, standing on one leg and his face a sickly shade of green.  Turning again he saw Gimli free, holding onto his savior with white knuckles.  Kili shifted and there was a sound of glass shattering.

They were standing on a pile of rubble that had once been a house.  Looking at it, Kili realized it was a miracle they had survived.  They limped down to the street, Fili hopping, wincing as each step jarred his broken leg.  Someone screamed and Kili looked up just in time to see his mother, arm in a sling, running for them.  Kili let out a breathless little laugh and felt tears spring into his eyes.  Gloin and Nirma weren't far behind.

Kili didn't see anything else then, having closed his eyes and let his mother hug him within an inch of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for four hours straight. It went completely out of control and I had too many emotions while writing it. The next chapter will be about the battle under the seas. Hopefully that one will be manageable.


	32. By Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for the Blue Reef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beorn's voice is completely different from him in the book. Completely different. This battle is also way less stressful.

Mirra held her breath as she waited at the Drop Off.  It was her turn on watch.  They didn't know when the ferals would attack, just that it would be soon.  Bifur, Dori and Ori had long since left with Thorin.  Any day now, the ferals would come.

Nori and Bofur had done a marvelous job at fortifying the reef.  The Great Hall was their last line of defense and they had built up walls around it.  Someone was on watch at the Drop Off to the East during all hours of the day and night.  All their people were armed with knives and daggers and Nori had been working with Bofur to train them on how to fight.  They honed their Gifts, making them battle-ready.

Something dark was in the water.  Mirra held the knife in her hands and whispered for a young jellyfish to come by her.  It was a single dark shadow, but Mirra wouldn't take chances.  She couldn't let down Nori.

The dark figure was no feral though.  It was a merman, a giant merman.  He was covered in black hair and his powerful tail was oddly smooth and a soft gray.  Mirra raised up her knife in warning and the merman lifted his in peace.

"I seek an audience with Nori," the merman said, his voice was deep and rumbled like thunder.  "I was sent to aid him in a war."

"And who are you to request such an audience?" Mirra asked, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

"Beorn is my name," the merman said, his eyes twinkling.  "I was sent by Gandalf."

"Gandalf is a legend," Mirra scoffed.  "The Gray Pilgrim of the Seas doesn't exist.  He's a fairy tale."

"Aren't merpeople fairy tales?" Beorn said.  "Take me to Nori, please."

Mirra sighed and spoke rapidly to a little angel fish.  The fish nodded and swam away to the reef.

"He's on his way," Mirra said.  "We wait here for him."

"Very well," Beorn sat on the edge of the reef.

Up close Mirra noticed that Beorn's tail had no scales.  It was smooth and soft and angular in strange ways.  Mirra had never seen anything like it and her curiosity peaked.  There was no harm in just  _talking_ to him, right?  Just to see if he was a danger to the reef or not.

"Who are you?" Mirra asked.  "I've not seen you around here before and I'm sure Nori would have told me if he knew you."

"Is this an interogation?" Beorn raised an eyebrow.

"No, this is conversation," Mirra said.  "Tell me then.  Who are you?  You're... different."

"Well spotted," Beorn smiled gently.  "You have a sharp mind- you tell me who you think I am."

"Is this a test?" Mirra asked.

"No," Beorn's eyes sparkled.  "This is conversation."

Mirra rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  Beorn leaned against the reef, completely relaxed.  He flipped his tail slightly in the water.  The tail, that was the key.

"You're not a merman," Mirra said.  "At least, not like the rest of us.  You aren't feral, I can see that."

"What gave that away?"

"Your tail," Mirra gestured to it with her knife, noticing that Beorn didn't flinch.  "It's not the same.  It looks like... like..."

"Yes...?" Beorn prompted.  He leaned forward, hands beneath his chin.  "What's it look like?"

"...a shark," Mirra said.

Beorn grinned widely and Mirra saw that his teeth were sharp and neat.  He moved from the reef and came closer to her, his hair wild and teeth gleaming.  Mirra panicked and backed away, her knife held between them.

"A shark," Beorn said, his voice dropped octaves.  "The predator of the seas.  That is exactly what I am."

Mirra's back hit reef and Beorn towered over her.  She refused to whimper even though her entire body was quivering with fear.  Instead, she swallowed her fear, the blind terror, and focused on what she could do to escape.

"I'm the shapeshifter," Beorn said.  "And I'm on your side."

Mirra glanced up.  Beorn's face had smoothed to something gentle and the towering presence was gone.  Mirra flushed at the compromising position she was in.  Ooh, she hoped Bombur didn't see her like this.

"Mirra!" Nori's voice carried in the water.  "Mirra, we're here!"

Beorn was suddenly far away from her, still smirking and eyes shining.  Mirra huffed and turned to find Nori.  She swam up to him and he raised an eyebrow at her flushed cheeks.  Beorn came forward and Nori laughed.  To Mirra's absolute horror, Nori ran up and  _hugged_ Beorn.

"And what brings you here, old friend?" Nori asked, pulling back.

"I was informed by Gandalf," Beorn grinned.  "He said you were fighting the ferals."

"More like the ferals are attacking us," Nori said.  "Come on to the Great Hall, I'll tell you everything there."

Mirra could only watch, open mouthed, as Nori and Beorn swam through the reef, smiling and chatting like old friends.  She ignored Bofur as he laughed and sat on the reef, crossing her arms and pouting.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder and Mirra looked up to see Bombur smiling at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Just had a bad run in with our new ally," Mirra shrugged.  "He's a shapeshifter.  Turns into a shark.  He's rather intimidating."

"Should I be worried?"

Mirra glanced up and saw Bombur's concerned gaze on her.  She chuckled softly, banishing the last bits of Beorn from her mind, and tucked herself against Bombur, resting her head on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be worried about," she sighed.  "He'll help us fight."

"Are you still scared?" Bombur asked, putting his arm around Mirra.

"Not as much," Mirra said honestly.  "What will happen will happen.  I just hope to be with you when it happens."

Bombur's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"I will be with you," Bombur said.  "To the end."

Mirra smiled and thought to kiss him then and there.  She would have him for her own, forever.  In fact, she was leaning forward, just for a taste before the battle.  Something to keep her motivated during the fight, something to keep her going.  Bombur looked as though he would kiss her back, one hand tucked under her chin slightly.

"I must confess something," Mirra whispered, putting her hands on Bombur's waist.  "I may be completely in love with you."

"The feeling is mutual," Bombur said softly.  "May I... may I kiss you?"

"I would be offended if you didn't."

Bombur lifted Mirra's face to his, their noses brushing.  Her eyes slipped shut and she felt the most gentle of touches of Bombur's lips on hers.  She pushed herself a little bit closer, bringing a tiny bit more pressure to the kiss.

Screeching and wailing came from the open seas and Mirra and Bombur broke apart, turning to the ocean.  A wave of ferals was coming, their faces contorted in fury and their weapons sharp and glinting in the light.

"Run," Bombur pushed Mirra behind him.  "Sound the alarm, get our forces ready."

"You can't possibly fight them all on your own!"

"I've done this before, now run!"

Bombur pulled out a knife and a cold mask came over his face.  His eyes narrowed and his mouth set.  Mirra grabbed his face and planted a firm, solid kiss on him.  She pulled back, gave a shout to the animals, and swam back to the Great Hall.

 

The knife was well balanced in his hands.  His face, and his conscious, froze.  As much as Bombur hated fighting, he was good at it.  He'd always been good at fighting.  He was born with a survivor's instinct.  He knew how to cut of his feelings and fight.  Before, he was fighting for Bifur and Bofur and the pod.  Now he was fighting for a home, the reef.  Fighting for Bofur and his husband.  Fighting for two pods.  Fighting to keep Mirra safe.

Mirra.

He tightened his grip on his knife.  He would kill any and all ferals who charged him to save Mirra.  With the memory of her soft lips on his, her gentle hands on his waist, her soft cheek pillowed in the palm of his hand, Bombur charged.

The knife cut through the feral's neck easily.  Blood clouded the water.  Bombur turned and cut through the neck of the other, pulling it free and stabbing into the hollow above the chest.  Block the blow coming from behind him; twist the arm until the knife comes free.  Spin, stab, duck.  Turn around, knife in eye socket.  Flip backwards and bury knife in the back of neck.

One of the ferals jumped him, cutting into his arm, but Bombur pushed him off easily and killed him.  The blood was thick in the water and Bombur was having difficulty seeing the ferals.  Then a jellyfish swam past him, latching onto the face of a feral and stinging him something awful.  A school of sturgeon-fish charged forward, whipping their tails across the ferals.  An eel shot out, mouth gaping wide.

Bombur swam back to the reef, letting Mirra's animals fight.  She would be back soon with the merfolk army behind her.  A feral lunged forward, knocking Bombur down to the reef.  Bombur's head hit rock and he saw stars.  The feral was above him, knife in hand, hand held high.  A long, thin fish came charging forward, razor sharp teeth biting into the ferals arm and pulling him back.  A whole school of barracudas followed.

Bofur was next to him then, smiling gently and wrapping the cut on his arm.

"Mirra said she had a guard on you," Bofur chuckled.  "Don't worry, she's safe.  The others are here too."

Bombur looked and saw hordes of merpeople charging the ferals.  Those of the reef had learned quickly and were fighting for all their worth.  The knives that the pirates had given them were better than any weapon the ferals could have crafted.  Really, there wasn't much of a chance.  Once his arm was wrapped. Bombur grabbed his knife and jumped back into it.

 

Nori had Bofur beside him during the entire battle.  He would not leave his husband alone anymore.  Though when it came to fighting ferals, Bofur had years of experience behind him.  Nori watched in awe as Bofur turned and dodged and stabbed with a sense of effortlessness.  Having grown used to seeing Bofur as sweet, gentle, and kind, the one who always tried to find a peaceful solution, who didn't want to fight, Nori forgot that Bofur grew up on the open seas.

He had come into this battle ready to defend Bofur to his dying breath.  Instead, it was quite the opposite.

Bofur had a knife in each hand and took down any feral that came near him.  Nori was slack-jawed as he watched.  Bofur was beautiful like this.  He was so caught up watching Bofur, he forgot to fight.

A strange, sharp sensation crept up Nori's side.  He broke out of his daydreaming about Bofur, and saw a thick spear in his side.  As soon as he saw it, the pain doubled, tripled, and Nori was screaming.  The feral who stabbed him laughed and Nori cut its throat open.  No one had noticed.  The water was filled with screaming merfolk and the blood was thick.  Nori was alone.

He tried desperately to remember what Ori had told him about these types of injuries.  He shouldn't take the spear out until he had bandages or else he might bleed out.  He couldn't just leave it in though!  How was he supposed to do anything with a spear in his side?

Again, Nori cried out, falling backwards onto the reef.  He couldn't think or focus, his mind zeroed in on the pain.  Someone might have been talking to him, but Nori couldn't hear much.  He couldn't see either.  Everything hurt and he was so cold.

Blue eyes swam above him, blond hair floating gently like sunshine.  Nori blinked, trying to focus his gaze.

"That's right, dearheart, come back," a deep, womanly voice soothed.  "Bofur's taking control of the battle."

"Krish?" Nori's tongue was heavy in his mouth.

"Yes, it's me, little one.  Keep breathing."

Nori tried.  Each breath cut into his side and made his head spin with pain.  He couldn't feel his fingers very well.  He closed his eyes and tried to relax.  He was so very tired.  A rest would do him good.  Just a small nap before he went back to the battle.

There was a sharp pain on his cheek and he opened his eyes again.  He'd been slapped!

"Stay awake," Krish said, worry flickering over her face.

"'M so sleepy," Nori said, eyes drifting shut again.

"Talk to me," Krish said, her hands on his face.  They were warm.  "Tell me about Bofur.  Can you do that?  Talk to me about your husband."

Nori, his eyes still closed, talked.

"He's got this hair... so pretty.  Let's me braid it.  So... so long and dark."  Nori loved Bofur's hair.  He loved the coarse thickness of it.  He loved how it felt under his fingers as he weaved braids into it and Bofur liked it when he pulled.  "And he's got dimples when he smiles and there are crinkles around his eyes and he hates it because it makes him feel old but he's not at all.  And his tail is so pretty.  I know I could never lose him."

"Tell me more," Krish said and Nori realized his head was pillowed on her lap and her hands were in his hair.

"He likes to read and he doesn't like clams.  His eyebrows get really close together when he's concentrating on something.  There's a scar on his back from some ferals attacking him before he came here.  He likes having his shoulders massaged and sometimes he talks with the fish."

"Good, good," Krish muttered absently.  "We have another healer here.  He's going to put you to sleep, is that okay?"

"No!" Nori sat up suddenly.  His side was burning with pain and he fell back again.  "I have to... I have to... Bofur... He needs me.  I can't... I can't go!"

"Sleep, Nori, you'll be fine," Krish said, running a hand through his hair.  "Bofur will be by your side when you wake up."

A warm and calloused hand touched Nori's forehead and he fell asleep.

 

Bofur was planning on staying by Nori, but instinct took over and Bofur ended up in the thick of battle.  He saw his brother fighting alongside Mirra, back to back.  The other merpeople were fighting strong as well and the ferals were slowly being pushed back.  Beorn was an invaluable asset as he fought with his bare hands, snapping necks and breaking bones.

It was a surprisingly easy victory.  A mermaid cleared the waters of the blood and Bofur looked at his people gingerly.  Had they truly won?  Rhul's face drained of color and he was staring at a spot just behind Bofur.  Knives at the ready, Bofur turned and saw the largest feral swimming forward.  He had a crown of bones on his head and his face was contorted into a snarl.  He held a trident that gleamed with some kind of magic.

Bofur had heard stories and legends about this feral.  He was the King, the worst of the lot.  He didn't just kill, he tortured.  He specialized in maiming merpeople and setting them free, traumatized and broken.  He stopped in front of Bofur and lifted up his trident.

The metal gleamed and glowed and Bofur couldn't find the energy, nor the will, to fight back.  His hands were limp at his sides.  The King pushed the trident closer until the metal was barely touching Bofur's cheek.

"You are a pretty one, aren't you?"

Bofur nodded dimly.  He was a pretty one, wasn't he?  That's why Azog captured him.  Because he was pretty.  A scaled hand with sharp nails trailed down Bofur's neck and the King licked his lips.

"The way I could break you," he murmured.  "The sweet noises you could make.  I will have you."

Yes, yes of course!  The King was beautiful too.  The way his green scales reflected the light and glowed blue.  The yellow of his eyes that matched Bofur's tail.  The strands of white hair that seemed to once have been so silky.  And the trident, the trident, touching his cheek with such warmth.  The hand on his neck was gentle too, thumb rubbing over his windpipe.

This was a King.  He was lord of the ferals and Bofur knew that if went he could be lord too.  And why wouldn't Bofur want to go?  There wasn't... wasn't anything holding him back?  He didn't know but he couldn't care.  Nothing mattered as long as he was with the King and as long as he could rule the ferals.

"Take me," Bofur said and his voice sounded wrong in his ears.  "I'll be yours forever."

Something large and gray swam into the King then, pushing him away from Bofur and the trident (so warm and firm and  _alive_ ) was gone.  Blinking, Bofur saw a giant shark tearing apart the King.  Part of him rejoiced at the sight and part of him mourned.  The King and he were going to be great together.  No, they weren't!  The King was bad and feral.  But he was king!  He was commander and lord and In Charge and why would Bofur throw all that away?

The shark came up to Bofur.  It's torso shrunk slightly and turned flesh colored.  Arms sprouted from that and the head turned human with a thick mane of black hair.  Something strange and angry filled Bofur and his hand tightened around his knife.  Shouting he lunged forward.  This shapeshifter killed the King of the ferals.  He took away Bofur's chance at  _being_ someone.

The shapeshifter grabbed Bofur's wrist and frowned.

"What happened to you?" he asked.  "Something has changed..."

"That's because you killed him!" Bofur exclaimed, his voice hysterical.  "I was going to be King!  I was going to rule the ferals with him!"

"No, no, no," the shapeshifter took both of Bofur's hands in his.  "Do you know my name?  We met today."

Bofur tried to pull away.  It didn't matter if he knew this shapeshifter or not.  What mattered was the King was dead and Bofur was never going to amount to anything and he would always be a lowly little merman who couldn't do anything right at all.  He pulled and tugged but the shapeshifter was strong and held onto Bofur tightly.

"Beorn," the shapeshifter said.  "My name is Beorn.  Your husband knows me."

Husband?  But... but... Bofur wasn't anything.  He was a scavenger, a bad one at that.  He wasn't ever going to be married.  No one else would look at him like that.  Not plain old Bofur.  Who would want to marry him when there were so many other, much better, candidates?  Bofur was nobody.  He wasn't worth loving, much less marrying.

"Nori," Beorn said.  "His name is Nori."

Gently, Beorn took Bofur's right hand and turned it palm up.  Bofur looked down and saw the marriage knot in his skin.

"Remember?" Beorn asked softly.

And it all came rushing back and Bofur wasn't sure how he managed to forget.  How could he forget Nori?  His husband, so strong and tender who would spend hours tending to Bofur's every need.  Who gave up his Gift to save him.  How could he possibly forget Nori's smirk?  Or the way his nimble fingers would trace patterns on his skin?  Or what it felt like to have Nori's beard against his face?  How could he not remember the way Nori doted on the children or the gleam in his eyes when he talked about Thorin?

How could he forget the greatest blessing he'd ever had?  How could he forget the one he loves most?

"Nori..." Bofur said.  "My husband..."

"Yes, yes," Beorn nodded quickly.  "You remember him, right?"

"What... what happened to me?" Bofur asked, tears blurring his vision.  "How could I forget him?"

"Later," Beorn said.  "You've won.  The ferals are beaten back and Nori is waiting for you."

"We won?" Bofur brightened slightly.  "We really won?"

Beorn smiled and gestured to the reef.  The merfolk there, his people, were there.  Battered, bleeding, holding onto each other for support, but alive.  They had really done it.  All those years of running from the ferals, all those months preparing for a battle and a war, and it was over in minutes.  He raised his hand in victory and they cheered.

They had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.onceuponastitch.net/images/marriage%20knot%203-inch-sm.gif
> 
> Marriage knot that's inked on Bofur and Nori's hands.


	33. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems to flow strangely. I'm sick but I need to finish this out.
> 
> After this we'll have an epilogue!

When Ori wakes up he knows that something is different.  He's on land, for one.  Tucked in a warm bed in an unfamiliar house.  He doesn't remember coming here.  He remembers dying in Dwalin's arms and then meeting Mother Ocean.  She said things to him, but Ori can't remember them now.  He only remembers that she smiled and sent him back.  Then he'd been in darkness.

The house was rather dark.  He was in a living room, with coals in the fireplace at his feet.  The windows were covered and the door was shut.  There was an ugly carpet on the floor and a bed next to his.  Ori sat up gingerly and saw Dwalin's silhouette in the dim light.  That, however, was the farthest thing from his mind.  Ori threw the blankets off him and practically shrieked in delight.

He had _legs_.

They were so unfamiliar to him and Ori didn't like the shape of the knees, but they were  _his legs_.  He lifted up a foot in the air and gave an experimental wiggle.  Just like Dis when they first met, Ori's toes wiggled.  He bent over and ran his fingers over his toes and the top of his feet.  He dragged them up his calf muscle and over his oddly-shaped kneecaps. He danced his fingers over his thighs and came to his waist.

Oh.   _That_ was different.

When Ori first decided he was going to be human with Dwalin, the pirate had taken him aside and explained that Ori would be getting more than just a set of legs.  Ori hadn't really given much thought to what would be between his legs, always too focused on Dwalin's.  Still it wasn't... unwanted.  Ori poked it.

"You're not supposed to poke at it," Dwalin rumbled from his bed.

Ori snatched his hand away.

"It's just... different," Ori said, looking at his lap.  "I wasn't expecting  _that_."

Dwalin chuckled and hopped onto Ori's bed, cradling his face gently.  Ori smiled and leaned into the touch.

"I thought I lost you," Dwalin whispered.  "I saw you die..."

"And I don't regret it," Ori said.  "I would do it again for you."

"I asked her to bring you back," Dwalin said, looking down.  "Mother Ocean... I asked her to bring you back, but I had to give up something."

Ori scooted closer, resting a hand on Dwalin's leg and squeezing gently.

"I gave up the ocean," Dwalin's voice hitched.  "I can never sail again.  That's the price I paid for you to come back."

Ori gasped and took Dwalin's face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together.  Dwalin had been on the oceans for his entire life.  He was a sailor, a pirate, he belonged on a ship sailing from port to port.  That's who Dwalin was.  He gave it up to bring Ori back.

"My precious pirate," Ori whispered.  "You gave that up for me?"

"I would give anything for you."

Ori surged forward and kissed Dwalin, hands trailing to the back of Dwalin's neck.  Dwalin's hands were hot and heavy as they grabbed Ori's waist and lifted him onto Dwalin's lap.  Ori liked this a lot.  Dwalin's hands running up his bare back, nails barely scratching the skin there.  Something warm and hot crawled underneath his skin.  He felt too hot and too cold at the same time.  Dwalin's hands were fire on his back.  Ori broke the kiss and arched his back.

Then Dwalin sucked his neck and Ori twitched.  His fingers were clenched tight in Dwalin's hair and something was happening to him.

"I don't..." Ori gasped.  "I don't know what to do."

Dwalin pulled back and smirked.  He gently lowered Ori onto his back on the bed and crawled over him, hand trailing down his chest.

"I'll show you," Dwalin kissed Ori gently and his hand reached that strange, new place between his legs and Ori screamed.

 

Oin dangled his feet in the water.  The Erebor Port was mostly destroyed in the battle, but there were a few spots that were still safe.  He was on a very well deserved break.  Now that no one was dying, Oin didn't need to be there anymore.  Between the aid from Mirkwood, Dale, and the Iron Hills, Erebor was in good hands.  Besides, there was someone Oin wanted to see.

The water rippled and Bifur's head popped up.  He smiled and came up to Oin, leaning against the dock.

<You're alive> Bifur sighed, resting his head in his arms.

"I am alive," Oin smiled.  "As are you."

<I thought... I saw the ship in flames.>

"Oh, well, things got a bit hairy there near the end," Oin admitted.  "Nothing we couldn't have handled."

<I may have been... untruthful of my feelings earlier> Bifur said, his cheeks turning a very faint pink.

"Untruthful?" Oin repeated.

<It is true that I do not want to lose you> Bifur said, looking away slightly, his hair covering his face.  <You have become, indeed, a close friend.  But that is not all.>

"Will you not tell me?" Oin asked gently.  Bifur had become a good friend, a close friend, a best friend.  He could not imagine trying to live without Bifur as part of his life.  The merman had given him conversation, something Oin thought he'd lost long ago.

Bifur seemed to struggle with himself.  He gestured with his hands and his mouth opened and closed.  He frowned, eyes narrowed in concentration and opened his mouth once more.

"Aahhhhh," Bifur said.

Oin made to move but Bifur raised his hands.

<I can do it> Bifur told him.  <Let me try.>

Oin nodded, though his hands were twisting in his lap.  Bifur cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Ahhh.  Luufff.  Yuuuh."

"Ah luf yuh?"

Bifur nodded and gestured wildly again.  Pointing to him, then Oin, then his heart.  Ah.  Luf.  Yuh.

"Oh!" Oin flushed, hands on his cheeks when he realized what Bifur had been trying to say.  "I love you?"

<Yes> Bifur said.

"I think," Oin started, his heart racing in his chest, "I think I love you too."

<You don't have to> Bifur said, touching Oin's knee.  <You have been the greatest and best friend I could have asked for.  I would not change that for the world.>

Oin smiled and grabbed Bifur's hand tightly.

"Me neither."

 

Fili, Kili, and Gimli were forced to stay in bed.  Their parents stood guard at the door and made sure of it.

"Not today, Mom!" Kili groaned, kicking his feet.

"Thorin's giving his speech today!" Fili said.

"We can't miss that," Gimli said.

"No, boys," Dis shook her head.  "You will stay here.  Speech or not."

"But we're fine!" the three of them complained.  "Oin even said so!"

Gloin stepped into the room then, stopping the conversation.

"Thorin says to bring them," he said.

The boys cheered and stood up from their beds, rushing to grab their things.  Dis gave them a severe look and they stopped.

"I don't think my brother knows what's best for them," she said coolly.

"He said they're heroes," Gloin shrugged.  "They deserve to come."

The three boys in question ran up to Dis, eyes wide and pleading.

"Please?" they said.  "You wouldn't let three  _heroes_ stay in bed when the victory speech is said, would you?"

Dis frowned, then sighed.

"Fine.  You may go."

They cheered again.

"BUT," Dis stopped them, "the instant you feel exhausted or tired or sore, you will come straight back here!  You're not healed completely yet."

They nodded quickly and started chattering among themselves.  Gloin and Dis stepped outside with Nirma.  Erebor had begun the long road to healing.  Most of the rubble had been cleared out and repairs were being made.  Today though, today Thorin was at the Courtyard with a speech.  Today they would rest from their labors.  Today they would celebrate the victory.

 

Dori had a right fit when he saw Nori swimming towards Erebor with his merfolk.  They all looked fine and healthy, aside from a few injuries, except that Nori had a pink scar on his side and was being partially carried by Bofur.

"It's nothing," Nori said as Dori rushed forward and started poking him.  "I'm fine, Dori."

"You're alive, that doesn't mean you're fine," Dori said.  "What happened to you?"

"It's not important right now," Bofur gently pushed Dori's hands away.  "We were told to meet here once we won."

"Who told you that?" Dori asked.

A large merman came forward, one that Dori had never seen before.

"This is Beorn," Nori said.  "He's a friend of Gandalf's."

"What does Gandalf have to do with this?" Dori asked.

"It's not important," Nori said.  "We came here to congratulate Thorin and his victory.  I'm sure there'll be plenty of time to exchange war stories later, okay?"

Dori sighed and nodded.  He could see the sense in that.

"Where's Ori?"

"That is a story for another time," Dori chuckled.

Nori's face paled.  "He's alive, isn't he?"

"He's plenty alive," Dori laughed.  "If his screams were anything to go by."

"Screams...?" Nori said.

A chorus of trumpets filtered in the air and they all looked up to the harbor.  Dori gestured to the city.  It was time to hear Thorin speak.

 

Thorin took a deep breath.  His cousin, Dain, was waiting at the door for him.  He had done it.  He had reclaimed Erebor.  Smaug and Azog had been destroyed.  This city was his.  He finally had his revenge.  Yet he felt empty inside.  Something was missing.

"The people are waiting," Dain said.  "It's been days since the battle.  They need to hear you."

"I know," Thorin said.  "Go on.  I'll be there soon."

Alone, Thorin sat down on his bed, head in hands.  Something in him felt out of place.  To be in the city, so far from the ocean, felt strange.  Solid land on his feet instead of the rocking ship on the oceans.  He looked at the clothes that were set out for him.  Formal, with plenty of laces and silks and they looked far too confining.

"You do not wish to be here."

Thorin stood up, turned, his hand reaching for his sword that wasn't there.  Standing in his room was an older man dressed in gray.  He carried a staff and had gentle eyes.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded.  "How did you get in here?"

"I'm Gandalf," the man said.  "The Gray Pilgrim, some call me.  A legend, I think."

Thorin had heard the stories of the Gray Pilgrim travelling the seas alone.  He was something rather magical and mysterious and far too meddlesome.

"Why are you here?" Thorin asked, stepping back and looking for a weapon.

"To give you some friendly advice," Gandalf said.  "You do not wish to be here.  You long for the ocean, do you not?  To be on the seas for the rest of your days."

"This is my home," Thorin said, hands on a candlestick.  "This is where I belong!"

"Drop the candle, it won't do you any good," Gandalf said.  "You decide, Thorin Oakenshield, where you belong."

"Oakenshield?"

"Oh, yes, that's a name the men of Dale have given you," Gandalf smiled.  "They say you protected yourself against Smaug using a broken beam of oak.  Oakenshield."

Thorin Oakenshield.  That did have a nice ring to it.  Thorin looked up and Gandalf was gone.  Trumpets filled the air and Thorin knew that it was time.

 

Thanks to a bit of Dori's Gift, half the city was flooded for the merpeople to watch.  The humans seemed in awe of the water that seemed to miraculously stop before it touched any of them, and the merfolk that were in the water.  Oin stood particularly close, practically shoulder to shoulder with Bifur.  Nori and Bofur were at the front, looking very impressive as they should.  Bombur, for his part, was close to the front, but not too close, with Mirra at his side.

He scanned the hordes of humans, looking for the pirates he considered family.  Fili, Kili and Gimli were by their parents, with huge grins on their faces.  Mirra tugged on his arm and pointed to the edge of the crowd.  Bombur gasped and he heard Nori give a shout of disbelief.

Dwalin stood there at the edge, arms around a pretty young man who couldn't walk very well.  It was Ori with legs and feet.  Ori, completely human, hanging onto Dwalin like a barnacle.

Trumpet sounded in the air again and Thorin walked up to a small stage in the Courtyard.  He looked the same as always, even if he was limping.  A hush fell over the crowd.

"Eight days ago, we fought Smaug and Azog for Erebor," Thorin said.  "I came with a small band of pirates, hoping to overthrow Smaug's tyranny.  I can safely say, were it not for the men of Dale, my cousin of the Iron Hills, and the ships from Mirkwood, we would not have won.  Eight days ago, we destroyed Smaug and Azog and we reclaimed Erebor!  This city is free and with it, all of the Middle Seas are free!"

A loud cheer rose up at those last words.

"But, my friends, I fought for my own selfish reasons," Thorin said.  "I came with revenge in my heart.  I came to make Smaug suffer, as he made me suffer.  And now, with Smaug gone, I can claim, for myself, the Lordship of Erebor."

Another cheer rose up.

"However, I relinquish my Lordship," Thorin said and the crowd fell into silence.  "From this day forth, I willingly give the Lordship of Erebor, one that has been passed from father to son since the days of Durin, to my cousin Dain of the Iron Hills.  I have learned, through my years on the ocean, where my life truly is.  I've found where my heart truly lies and it is on the ocean.  I belong on _The Arkenstone_  to sail across the Middle Seas.  It's a pirate's life for me."

Then Thorin jumped from the stage and ran as fast as he could to the water.  Dori didn't think twice before sending himself down on a wave of water.  They met somewhere in the middle, arms around each other and mouths meeting and a final cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Do you think we can sneak away?" Mirra whispered to Bombur.  "No one will miss us."

Bombur looked at her mischievous eyes and nodded.  They turned back and swam out of the city and into the ocean.


	34. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad to see this fic end, but end it must. Thanks for taking the time to read and comment. It's been a pleasure.

**Dwalin and Ori**

Ori turned the sign over on the shop from OPEN to CLOSED.  It was a Friday night and they closed early.  He carefully blew out the candles and lanterns in the shop and gathered the profit for the day.  It wasn't much, just a little store at the edge of the harbor for all the goods a sailor or pirate would need.  From nets, to sails, to weapons, they had it.  It was just him and Dwalin who ran the shop, when Dwalin wasn't busy being harbormaster.

The sun was just beginning its descent over the harbor when Ori locked the door.  He passed a few sailors on their way to the tavern, waving as they went.  The house that Dwalin bought was on the edge of the sea, right where beach met grass.  Ori walked out of the city and through the less traveled dirt roads.  Once the hustle and bustle were gone and there was no more stone beneath his feet, he took off his shoes and socks.

Ori would never get used to the feeling of dirt and grass on his bare feet.  It was a glorious feeling.  Why didn't all humans walk around barefoot?  Ori hated having to confine his feet in shoes and socks all day long.  Even the day he got a splinter in the ball of his foot.

The house was as far from civilization as Dwalin could manage.  On the very outskirts of town, the sound of the ocean against the shore was clear to hear.  It was a rather large house, three stories tall with dozens of rooms.  Ori loved it.  He tossed the money into a chest underneath the kitchen counter.  The entire house was silent and dark, but that was nothing new.

Slowly, Ori made his way across the house, tossing his jacket onto a chair and dropping his shoes beside it.  He threw open the doors to the porch and unbuttoned his shirt.  The sun was shining across the ocean and a soft breeze was floating about.  Ori closed his eyes.

Dwalin's hands were on his hips then, and his lips were brushing Ori's jaw.

"You're not playing by the rules," Dwalin murmured.

"This was never outlined in the rules," Ori said.

"I thought you said 'you're not allowed to be a tease'," Dwalin's mouth trailed down Ori's neck to press a warm, dry kiss to his shoulder.

"I did," Ori nodded.  " _You're_ not allowed to be tease.  I, however, can tease as much as I want."

"That isn't fair," Dwalin's hands squeezed tighter.

"No, it's not," Ori agreed.

Dwalin spun Ori around and pushed him up against the railing.  He didn't think twice before wrapping his arms around Dwalin's neck as they kissed.  Dwalin's hands ran up and down his back, resting at his hips and pulling them just a little bit closer.  Electricity sparked through Ori at the contact and he gasped slightly.  He would never get used to that.  He dragged his hands down Dwalin's shoulders and, with a sudden push, flipped them over.

"Catch me if you can," Ori whispered against Dwalin's mouth.

He danced out of Dwalin's grasp and ran down the porch steps and onto the beach, laughing the entire way.  He saw Dwalin curse and fumble with his shoes before tumbling down the stairs and running after Ori.  Still laughing, Ori ran across the white sand, the sun flickering off the ocean waves.  The sand was soft and warm between his toes and he didn't hesitate to run through the small waves that splashed onto the shore.

This entire expanse of beach was empty.  It was their beach, their little part of the ocean.  Ori ran out further into the ocean, until the water was almost to his knees and the waves threatened to knock him over more than once.

Then he was falling into the water and there were Dwalin's arms around his waist as the wave pushed them onto the shore.  Ori was on his back, Dwalin over him, both of them soaking wet.  Dwalin's hand traced Ori's cheek and he smiled.

"Gotcha."

 

**Bilbo Baggins**

Some good things came from working with pirates.  Being dragged into a battle wasn't one of them, but the rewards certainly were.  While The Shire was still under construction to be rebuilt, Bilbo had found a good home in Erebor.  Perhaps when his home was rebuilt, he would sail back, but for now he was content.

He was, after all, head of all the shops and stores in Erebor.  A daunting task to be sure, but one that Bilbo took to with pride.  Whenever things got too rowdy in the merchant quarters, all he had to do was look at them, give the harbormaster's name, and things were peaceful again.

No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Bilbo Baggins.  They heard the stories of how he destroyed Smaug's ships without being caught once.  They heard that Bilbo flaunted with pirates and could call upon the storms of the sea if he wanted.  Lies, to be sure, but Bilbo didn't mind.  It made it easier to keep thieves away from his store.

As did having the Erebor Pirates visit his home every month.

Bilbo smiled with memories of their last visit, only a week ago.  Nori had come for a bit, on human legs though he refused to wear more than the loosest pair of breeches in all of the Middle Seas.  Thorin had given him a locket he said he "rescued" from being dropped at the bottom of the seas.  They had shouted and sang and gotten far too drunk and nearly ate Bilbo out of house and home (again).

Now things were quiet, just the way Bilbo like it.  He could curl up beside the fireplace with his mug of tea.  He had one of those new-fangled typewriters beside him.  Perhaps today would be the day.

As if ordered, Bilbo set his tea down and turned to face the typewriter.  He placed the paper in properly, cracked his fingers, and began to write.

_It began long ago, far to the east, in a port city unlike any other...._

 

**Bofur and Nori**

Sometimes Bofur would go into a trance.  It started happening when Beorn brought up a shimmering trident, one that was wielded by the King of the ferals.  They kept it behind glass, deep in the throne room, far away from prying eyes and tricky fingers, but it affect Bofur in some inescapable way.  At first, Nori thought that Bofur was just too tired or not feeling well, but it kept happening.  Bofur would pull away, his eyes distant.

It was when Nori saw Bofur stroking the glass holding the trident that he knew something was wrong.

Beorn told him everything.  He told him about the King and what happened to Bofur- how Bofur seemed to forget everything.  He said that the power was in the trident and that as long as the trident remained, Bofur would be in under its spell.  They couldn't destroy it, but Beorn assured Nori that as long as they got rid of it, Bofur would be freed.

It worked.  Mostly.

Dori gave the trident to Thorin who then gave it to Bilbo who hid it deep in his basement.  Bofur was better then, less prone to lose himself, but he still had his moments.  Usually when Nori wasn't beside him for a few hours.

"Tell me what's wrong," Nori said, rubbing Bofur's shoulders.  "I know something is wrong, won't you tell me?"

"It's... it's nothing," Bofur sighed, shoulders tensing.

Nori kissed the back of Bofur's neck, on the little bump at the top of his spine.  He trailed his hands down until they were resting on Bofur's hip.

"Please tell me," Nori whispered.

Bofur shook his head.

"Why won't you?" Nori asked, pressing soft kisses across Bofur's shoulders.

"I don't want you to hate me," Bofur whispered, curling in on himself.

Nori swam around until he was facing Bofur.  His hands still on Bofur's hips, Nori pushed himself closer until their foreheads were brushing.  Nori looked up to Bofur's tear filled eyes and felt his heart clench.

"My sweet husband, I could never hate you," Nori said.

Bofur bit his lip and his eyes filled with more tears.  Nori raised a hand to wipe them away, bringing his face closer.

"It was the trident," Bofur said softly, his eyes slipping shut.  "I was fine until it touched me then I... I forgot.  I only saw the King and I wanted to be with him.  He was going to make me a King too.  I could have controlled the ferals with him.  We could have been unstoppable.  And... sometimes when you're not around... I remember that and I can't believe I let it go..."

"Oh, darling," Nori whispered.

"You're the only thing that helps," Bofur said.  "When I'm with you, I remember what we have and it's worth so much more than I could have ever gotten from the King."

"Then I'll never leave you again," Nori said.

"But what about Thorin?  And your brother?"

"That doesn't matter if I don't have you," Nori said.  "I don't know what's wrong with you or how to fix it, but if I can help then I will be here every step of the way."

Bofur let out a small sob and Nori kissed him.  It didn't matter that Bofur was crying because he was there, with Nori, and not with someone else.  Bofur's hands were in _his_ hair and it was _his_ hands that pulled Bofur closer.  It would always be the two of them together.

"What if I never get better?" Bofur asked.  "What if this never goes away?"

"Then I guess I'll have to be by your side for the rest of your life," Nori smirked.  "I could imagine worse fates."

"I'm serious!" Bofur said.  "Will you still be with me when all I want to do is run away?"

"That's what happened when we were married," Nori lifted his hand.  "You are my husband and I am yours.  In human rituals they say the couple will be together through everything.  Sickness and health, poverty or plenty, and so on.  I promised, when we were bonded, to be with you through everything, no matter what.  Even this, dearest, is something we can get through together."

Bofur smiled weakly and a fresh set of tears trailed down his cheeks.

"How lucky am I to have you," Bofur said.

"Forever," Nori smiled.

 

**Bombur**

He swam back home as fast as he could.  He hadn't heard what happened, just that there was something very important he needed to know.  Everything was fine when he left.  Mirra was all smiles as he went to work.  What if something had gotten her?  Bombur banished that thought.  Mirra had a personal guard on her at all times.  No one messed with Mad Mirra and her entourage of barracudas.

They had been married as soon as they were back from Erebor.  Her mother had disapproved of the whole affair but was more than willing to leave her house to them.  Something about wanting grandchildren before the end of the decade.

Bombur burst into their house, expecting the worse.  Instead, he found Krish talking with Mirra over a cup of thick tea.  Was nothing wrong?  Had Mirra's little sister lied to him?

"Ah, good, you're here," Krish smiled, waving him over.

Bombur swam over hesitantly, sitting at the little table.  This was far from the horrible event he had expected.  Mirra smiled and put a hand on his.

"Krish and I were just having a little chat," she said.

"Aira made it sound as though you were dying," Bombur said softly.

Mirra laughed.  "My little sister was always dramatic."

"Then... what's happened?" Bombur asked, holding Mirra's hand tightly.  "Are you alright?  Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Mirra said coyly.

"Just tell him," Krish smiled, sipping her tea.  "It's never good to leave men hanging like this."

Bombur was so concerned about his wife he couldn't even bother to be insulted by Krish.

"I'm pregnant," Mirra said.

All at once Bombur went numb.  Then something curiously tingle ran up and down his body as the words sunk in.  Mirra was pregnant.  She was going to have child, their child.  They were going to have a family!

Bombur squeaked.  He grabbed his wife, his beautiful, stunning, gorgeous wife, and spun her around.  They smiled and laughed and she kissed his nose.

"A baby!" Bombur said breathlessly.  "We're having a baby!"

 

**Bifur and Oin**

Bifur didn't like coming too close to shore.  He had gotten better since Oin and Balin moved to the Misty Archipelago, having finally settled down from piracy.  Still, some hurts went too deep and Bifur didn't like coming too close to civilization.  That didn't mean he wouldn't watch.  He would stay hidden in the waters of the harbor and watch as Oin walked by, bringing patients to his office and tending them there.

Occasionally, Oin would come out to a secluded beach and talk with Bifur.  They were perfectly civil with each other, as friends are.  Bifur asked about Oin's thriving business in the Moria port and Oin asked how things were holding up at the reef.

They never talked about what happened in Erebor.

Bifur was honestly alright with it.  He was happy with Oin's friendship.  He was more than happy to be friends with Oin, even if he wished for something more.  He would not risk their friendship over something that trivial.

This time though, this time Bifur would confront Oin and they would settle things between them.

Oin was waiting at their usual spot on the sand, his feet in the water and a bottle of wine beside him.

<What's all this?> Bifur asked, crawling up the shore line.

"This is an acceptance," Oin smiled, pouring a glass for Bifur.  "So long ago you told me you loved me.  I said I might love you back."

<I remember> Bifur nodded.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about it," Oin poured a glass for himself and gently touched the glasses together.  "And it's true.  Bifur, I would spend out the last of my days with you by my side.  If you don't mind having a old, deaf, retired pirate."

<Along with an old merman who can't speak a word.>

Bifur dropped his glass and pressed a warm, soft kiss to Oin's gaping mouth.

 

**Balin**

After fighting with Azog in the harbor of Erebor, Balin knew his time was up.  He had a good run as a pirate, but it was time to let it go.  Thorin's crew was bursting with recruits from The Shire.  There was no longer a need for him.

He and Oin moved to Moria in the Misty Archipelago.  When they landed, it was nothing more than a thuggish port for pirates, filled with guns, alcohol, and sex.  Within a week, Balin had turned it into a thriving trading port.  Sure, the rum ran through the streets like water, fights broke out every hour, and prostitues dances in the alleys, but it was thriving.

Balin himself had become Lord.  King of Thieves he was called.  He sent out mercenaries and thieves to keep the law out of their little city.  He had Oin as personal doctor to any who needed their injuries covered up.  He funded every pirate that came through his port and destroyed any who thought to fight Thorin and his crew.

It was a far cry from the peaceful retirement he had expected, but Balin wouldn't dare change this for the world.

"Sir!" a young runner came to him, bursting through his office.  "There's a pretty bad brawl going on by the harbor.  They're going to kill each other."

"What's it about?" Balin asked.

"Two opposing pirate crews from the sounds of it," the lad said.  "They don't like each other."

"Get Balrog on it," Balin sighed, flipping through his pile of trading logs.  "It's been a while since he's had some fun."

"But sir, last time he settled a brawl he destroyed a whole ship!"

Balin smirked.

"Tell me, laddie, what is my one rule of Moria?"

"That all pirates, thieves, mercenaries, and other such folk are on equal ground," the lad recited quickly.

"Exactly," Balin nodded.  "And what does that rule mean?"

"Means that you can fight and shout as much as you like but you must never bring harm to another on this land.  This is a land where we are equals against the law."

"And what happens to those who disobey the law?"

"The Balrog gets them."

"That's right, now off you go," Balin made a waving motion with his hands.

The boy whimpered and ran out the door.  Balin turned around to the window at the back of his office.  He had it custom built to look over the harbor.  He saw the two offending parties, shouting up a storm at each other.  There was a rumble and Balin smiled.  Balrog, The Balrog, was the biggest, scariest, strongest mercenary in all of Moria and the Misty Archipelago.  He had a nasty habit of spraying burning oil onto those he was sent against.

And he was head of Balin's personal guard and the one he sent to settle these kinds of disputes.  With his dark skin, shaved head, and wild eyes, he was a sight to behold.  He easily pried the men apart, threw them into the water, and told them what rules were expected to be followed around here.  They nodded and Balrog flicked his hand open, a flame dancing in his naked palm.

Balrog, Balin's personal guard and mercenary, was also a fire lord.  Balin grinned.  This was much better than being on a ship.

 

**Gloin and Nirma**

They stayed on  _The Arkenstone_ when Thorin left Erebor.  They had to, after all.  Who else was going to train these new recruits how to fight and load cannons?  They were all soft and gentle and from The Shire.  Not the kind that ought to be on pirate ships.

Though there were some that seemed to be making better progress than others.  Gloin tried not to pick favorites of their young recruits, but it was hard not to.

Young Primula Brandybuck was the favored pirate on the ship.  She took to sword-fighting nearly instantly and was always eager to beat Kili in a drinking contest, which she did with ease.  Much better than her brothers.

"I don't care if we shouldn't," Nirma said as they watched her train against Fili.  "She's my favorite."

Gloin nodded and kissed her forehead.  "Mine too.  She'll tear these oceans apart."

"Starting with those boys," Nirma chuckled.

Primula quickly and easily put Fili on the ground, booted foot on his chest and sword at his throat.  She didn't hesitate to duck and weave when Kili came up behind her.  Gloin chuckled.  She was going to be their princess of the seas.

 

**Fili and Kili and Gimli**

Since there were so many new, young recruits, Fili, Kili and Gimli were no longer the kids on the ship.  They were older, wiser, and stronger.  They were heroes, after all.  Even if they were getting beaten by a  _girl_.

"She goes easy on you," Fili muttered to Kili that night.

"Does not!" Kili protested, cheeks flaring.

"She does too," Gimli smirked.  "She liiiikes you."

"She doesn't!  Shut up!" Kili flung his pillow at Gimli's face.

"Oooh, do you like her?" Fili grinned wickedly.

Kili mumbled something and blushed and turned away.

"He does, he does, he does!" Gimli cheered, throwing Kili's pillow to Fili.

"I do not!" Kili shouted.  "She's just... pretty and fights good."

"Kili and Primula, sitting in a tree," Gimli chanted.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fili practically shouted.  "First come LOVE then come MARRIAGE."

"SHUT UP FILI.  I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU."

"Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Gimli finished it off.

Kili groaned and stormed out of their room, grumbling to himself as he went.  Fili and Gimli laughed for a moment, sighing with contentment.

"Say, Fee?" Gimli asked.

"Yeah?"

"D'you ever thing we'll fall in love like that?" he asked.  "I mean like Mom and Dad.  Or Thorin and Dori."

"Of course we will," Fili said.  "It just takes time.  You're a hero!  I'm sure someone very special is waiting for you."

"You think?"

"Of course, now go to sleep.  Primula is going to beat us into next week in the morning."

 

**Dis**

As first mate of the Erebor Pirates, Dis ended up doing almost all the work.  Thorin was frequently busy talking with Nori or Dori, leaving much of the ship's comings and goings to Dis.  Whenever they made port, in any city, the merchants and traders knew better than to come up against her.  She always got what she wanted, no questions asked.

Tonight she stood at the bow of the ship.  It was dark, with only a sliver of a moon in the sky.  The ship was on a sure course for somewhere and much of the crew was sleeping. She stood there, watching the water pass her by as she held a locket in her hands.

It was a locket she carried with her since the fall of Erebor.  On one side was the picture of her husband, a gorgeous man with long blond hair.  On the other was Frerin, her dear brother who died to keep her and Thorin safe.  For years this locket has hung around her neck, a constant reminder of what she was fighting for.

No more.

She snapped the chain around her neck and held the locket tight in her fist.  Her eyes stung with tears.

"With this locket, I swore revenge," she said.  "Now, I release it to the depths of the ocean, along with my vow of revenge and my constant sorrow.  Brother, husband, I have avenged you.  No more will I be haunted by your ghosts.  I have done my part to set you free."

Dis threw the locket into the water and cried.  Something heavy in her chest faded away.  What she had said was true.  She did her part for her family.  It was time to let them go and move on.  From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw them, her husband and brother, looking at her with pride.

 

**Thorin and Dori**

If he didn't move soon, Thorin was going to look like a raisin.  He couldn't really be bothered to move though, not from this pool of cool water with Dori at his side.

"You gave up your Lordship," Dori mumbled into Thorin's neck.  "Why?"

"It's not for me," Thorin said.  "This is where I belong.  On  _The Arkenstone_ with you."

"I was just thinking that if you'd stayed in Erebor... I would have stayed with you."

"You mean the Ritual?"

Dori nodded.

"I wouldn't have done it," Thorin said firmly.  "A human has to initiate the Ritual and I wouldn't have done it.  I still won't do it."

"Why won't you?" Dori sat up a bit straighter.  "I'm willing to do it, for you.  I could be human, Thorin.  I could stay here and sleep in your bed and you could make love to me properly.  Why wouldn't you want that?"

"Because you'd be human," Thorin said, trailing his fingers down Dori's cheek.  "I love you like this.  I love the way your gills are ticklish when I breathe on them.  I love the feel of your tail between my legs.  I love your Gift and that you are the ocean.  I wouldn't take that away from you."

"You know that this won't last, don't you?" Dori said.  "A human and a merman can't be together for this long.  Something always comes to mess it up.  Either you'll find someone who can share your bed with you properly or I'll find someone beneath the ocean who I can have properly.   This isn't something that's meant to work out for a very long time.  This is why I never wanted to fall in love."

"We can make it work," Thorin said.  "Dori, do you love me?"

"You already know," Dori said.

"Then say it."

"Yes, Thorin, I love you."

"And I love you," Thorin pressed their foreheads together.  "That is more than enough to make this work."

Dori nodded and Thorin kissed him gently.

Dis shouted overhead and Thorin chuckled.  Dori smiled and jumped from the window and into the ocean.  Thorin dressed himself and came out on deck.  Far on the horizon was a ship.  Thorin took out his spyglass and spotted the ship.  A simple merchant vessel from Rohan.  His pirates hadn't seen any sport in a while and Primula was begging to be in a real pirate heist.

He nodded to Dis and turned the ship about.

"Alright you load of backwater scum!" Dis shouted to get the attention of the pirate crew.  "Captain's found us a fight!  Get your gear on and get these cannons loaded!"

Already, the wind was in their sails as Dori swam alongside  _The Arkenstone_ and Thorin blew him a kiss.

This is where he belonged.  Captain Thorin Oakenshield of the Erebor Pirates aboard the most beautiful ship in all of the Middle Seas.  This was his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! I'll continue in this universe with some one-shots in that other fic in this series.
> 
> Also, I'll be gone from April 10th until sometime next October. 18 months I will not have any access to any Internet or anything of that sort. So don't be alarmed when I stop posting/commenting and the like.
> 
> http://www.bigbeachhouse.com/Images/house.jpg Ori and Dwalin's house (if you're curious)
> 
> I still know nothing about merpeople reproduction/sex/giving birth. Let your imaginations run rampant.


End file.
